Elecciones y Sentimientos
by Zontaurop
Summary: Ambientado durante Luna Nueva. Al mes de que los Cullen se marcharan de Forks, llegan una nueva familia.Bella se siente interesada por ellos, sobre todo por el chico de pelo negro azulado y dulce sonrisa.¿Sabrá lo que esto puede cambiar su vida?Bella PoV
1. Prefacio

**Hola, volví otra vez a escribir, es que eran las fiestas y no me ha dado tiempo de escribir nada. Espero que os guste ésta alocada historia**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**

**Disclaimer: T**odo lo que reconozcais es de la genialisima Stephenie Meyer, no mío.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Supe desde el momento que la conocimos que nuestras vidas tendrían un gran cambio, porque ahora ella se iba a convertir en nuestra prioridad y ellos, a los que llamaba ''Familia'', no iban a conseguir que volviera a su lado. La muchacha tendría que elegir entre los dos clanes, entre Edward y Erick. Pero a lo mejor no elegía a ninguno, se iba con el chucho y formaba una familia que, bueno, sería normal en casi todos los aspectos, pero se iba a alejar de nuestro mundo, sería una persona que estaría protegida por nuestros enemigos, espero que la decisión sea correcta sea cual sea. Cada uno hicimos cosas diferentes pero ahora teníamos una cosa en común, Bella; era la personita más importante para los tres bandos...Los que la abandonaron, los que la protegieron y los que la ayudaron a estabilizarse en sus peores momentos, pero la elección era suya no nuestra, su elección cambiaría cada una de nuestras eternidades.


	2. Gente nueva ha llegado

_**Felices Navidades a tods! **Decidí renovar "Elecciones y Sentimientos" ya que vi cosas que no están bien escritas y expresiones raras que no entendía ni yo misma. Es un regalo de Navidad para todos a los que les gusto, junto a la secuela "Imborrable" donde después del epílogo, Edward encontrará por fin pareja. Porque al final a mi también me dio pena que se quedará solo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Stephenie Meyer te voy a usar solo en el primer capítulo, porque sabes que tus personajes van a ser siempre tuyos y trozos de trama serán tuyos también._

* * *

**Han llegado**

Apenas había pasado un mes desde que los Cullen se habían marchado de Forks. Todos habían notado el cambio, algunos más que otros, pero ninguno lo hizo como Bella. Estaba destrozada. Lo único que hacía era levantarse cada mañana, desayunar, ir al instituto y volver a casa para hacer deberes. Angela había desistido de su propósito de hacer que volviese a comer con ellos. Pero Bella no estaba preparada todavía. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle…_Él._ Todavía les sentía dentro de su cabeza, grabados a fuego. A veces pensaba como había podido creer todas aquellas mentiras.

El día había comenzado con una llovizna matutina típica de Forks. Bella se había preparado en poco tiempo para ir al instituto, cogió una manzana y se puso en camino. Aparcó la vieja Chevy en el aparcamiento del instituto y al bajar, su vista se centró en cinco personas en concreto. De hecho, no era la única que les miraba. Eran tan diferentes entre sí, que lo único que pudo vislumbrar desde la lejanía, fue el pálido color de su piel y diferentes tonalidades de pelo. Un grupo compuesto por dos chicas y tres chicos. Esperó unos segundos y luego corrió hacia su primera clase. Al entrar, observó cómo Jessica estaba sola en su mesa y se precipitó al sitio libre que había junto a ella.

-Buenos días Jess-Exclamó con un poco más de voz Bella.

-Buenas días Bella-Comentó extrañada de que le hablara-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada, no pasa nada. Pero quería preguntarte una cosa…

-Dime, soy toda oídos-Giró su cuerpo ligeramente hacia Bella, para poder mirarla mejor.

-¿Has visto a los chicos nuevos que han llegado esta mañana?

Jessica se quedó callada por unos momentos, intentando asimilar la pregunta.

-¿No son de Forks, cierto? Nunca los había visto.

-Mi madre me comentó algo, el padre es el nuevo doctor del hospital, se mudaron desde Europa o algo así.

-¿Y no sabes nada más?-Su mente solo reproducía la imagen que había obtenido nada más bajar de la camioneta.

-No, pero quizás averigüe algo para la hora de la comida-Una sonrisa falsa se extendió en su rostro-Siéntate con nosotros, no nos gusta verte sola.

Después de esa breve conversación, las demás clases anteriores a la comida pasaron muy deprisa. Apenas le dio tiempo a asimilar donde estaba sentada, junto a Ángela y Ben con Jessica y Mike frente a ella. Apartó su vista durante unos segundos, captando a los cinco desconocidos, pero una mano apareció frente a ella.

-¿Quieres saber lo que averigüe?-Jessica mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia ahora. Ángela frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Cuéntame-Murmuró como si lo fuera a escuchar fuera un castigo, pensando en la hora en que se le había ocurrido preguntarle a la cotilla del instituto.

-Déjame ver, déjame ver…-Se giró brevemente para echarles un vistazo-Son los Marinier. La chica que tiene los rizos pelirrojos cortos, se llama Lucy, y el chico que tiene el pelo castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás, es William-Él la tenía apoyada en su pecho mientras hablaban animadamente-La de la melena morena hasta la cintura, es Stephanie, y el chico de cabello color arena, es Matthew-Ligeramente, a Bella le saltó a la mente el vago recuerdo de Emmett y Rosalie-Y Erick es el que está en el medio, con el pelo negro.

A Bella le cautivó por unos instantes y le observó por unos largas sergundos.

-Interesante-Susurró cuando Erick hizo contacto visual con ella.

* * *

Si había algo que no le gustaba a Bella, era llamar la atención. Y menos del curioso chico nuevo, Erick. Intentaba atender a lo que el profesor decía, pero sentía la mirada de Erick en ella. Creo una cortina con su melena, escondiéndose así de su mirada. Una pálida mano apartó con delicadeza los mechones y los acomodó detrás de su oreja.

-Dime porqué ocultas tu rostro-Sonó más bien a una exigencia que a una pregunta.

-No suelo hablar con desconocidos que me miran fijamente como si fuera su presa.

Erick soltó una carcajada y acarició levemente la mejilla de Bella, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Estás congelado…-Dijo Bella mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Sorprendida, comprendió porque era tan pálido. Porque su sonora carcajada había sonado como una campana. Porque sus ojos tenían un color dorado inusual.

Era un vampiro.

-Aunque creo que es normal en ti-Añadió sin darle tiempo de apartar la mirada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo demonios…?

Se miraron mutuamente. Bella pudo ver cómo saltaba un chispa en los ojos del chico, haciéndole saber que había comprendido la situación.

-Sabes lo que soy. ¿Por qué lo sabes?-Fue un murmullo tan bajo que le costó descifrar lo que había dicho.

-Conocía una familia de vampiros, vegetariana-Señaló brevemente sus ojos-Yo…Bueno, era la pareja de uno de ellos.

La voz se le rompió y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Erick agarrarla por la cintura y el suave tacto de sus dedos quitando las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas.

-No llores princesa, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ti…

-Eres muy amable Erick-Como respuesta, besó levemente su mejilla.

-Me duele que sufras…No sé cómo explicártelo…

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire, como si nunca hubiera sido pronunciada. Pasaron las clases de por la tarde mucho más rápido que los últimos meses y Bella sabía por qué. Erick y ella no habían parado de reír y en los dos terribles meses que llevaba, había recordado lo que es reír de verdad. Erick se despidió de ella junto a su camioneta, con dos besos en las mejillas y Bella emprendió el camino a casa. Subió como una bala a su cuarto y encendió el ordenador. Cuando el sistema estuvo en marcha, abrió un e-mail nuevo.

"_Alice._

_Ya hace dos largos meses desde que os fuisteis. Y todavía sigo con la esperanza de que leas o contestes mis mensajes. Puede que haya llegado el momento de olvidar todo lo que pasó, de hecho ya lo estoy asimilando. Ojalá volvieseis y le conocieseis. Aunque solo le conozco desde hoy, sé que va a ser algo muy importante para mí. _

_Te quiere, Bella"_

Le dio al botón de "enviar" y esperó unos breves segundos. Los justos para ver cómo el mensaje era reenviado diciendo que "la dirección a la que ha mandado el mensaje no se ha encontrado o no existe".


	3. Petición y Visitas

**Otro capitulo más**

**Disclaimer:**Nada de lo que reconozcais es mio, es de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

2.-Petición y Visita

Hace un mes que conozco a Erick, me ha estado ayudándome a superar mis ataques de melancolía, gracias a él me he vuelto a integrar más o menos en el grupo de amigos que hice al llegar aquí. Ángela, Ben y Mike se portan como verdaderos amigos, son las personas más humildes que he conocido, me han perdonado por no hacerles caso y estar como una zombi. Erick también se había integrado en el grupo y de vez en cuando sus hermanos se acercaban para charlar con todos, aunque yo todavía no los conocía, solo sabía sus nombres y que eran vampiros. Me desperté, me vestí y todavía medio dormida baje las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Cuando entré en la cocina casi me da un algo, Charlie estaba hablando muy animado con Erick sobre el partido de rugby del otro día. Casi gritando dije:

-¿¡Qué haces aquí tan pronto!

-Bella, no me grites-Se levantó-Solo pasaba y como vi que no habías salido pensé que te podía llevar hoy al instituto-Me abrazó y yo le correspondí.

-Vale, pero espera un momento, quiero hablar con mi padre a solas...

Me dirigió una sonrisa y salió afuera para meterse en el coche. Vi un vaso de leche encima de la mesa y me lo bebí de un trago, levantando una ceja le pregunté a mi padre:

-¿Estás de muy buen humor ésta mañana, no?

-Sí, ese chico es muy amable y gracioso-Me sonrió-Me cae bien, aparte de que él te ha devuelto el buen humor y la vida...Nos ha devuelto a la antigua Bella

-Erick es así, siempre sonriendo halla donde va, siempre está de buen humor-Le di un beso en la mejilla-Luego nos vemos papá

-Que te vaya bien el día Bella.

Salí afuera corriendo por que llovía a cántaros, cuando entré en el coche Erick me esperaba escuchando...

-¿Estás escuchando Lady GaGa?

-Sip, es una de mis cantantes favoritas-Me miró extraño cuando comencé a reír-¿Por que te ríes?

-Tienes todo el pelo desordenado-Era verdad, parecía que no se había peinado

Se peinó con los dedos el flequillo, pero por lo demás, el pelo seguía igual de desordenado. Bufó dándose por rendido y puso en marcha el coche. Cuando aparcó, me cogió de la mano antes de salir y dijo:

-Puedes cerrar la puerta...Quiero decirte una cosa...

-Claro-Cerré la puerta-Dime que pasa

Suspiró pesadamente. Con el pulgar de su mano derecha hacía círculos en mi dorso izquierdo. Volvió a suspirar y por fin dijo:

-Esto lo he estado sintiendo durante todo el tiempo que te conozco, eres una persona muy especial para mi Bella...

Giró su rostro para mirarme, por una vez en todo el mes me di cuenta de todas las adorables pecas de su cara, que se acumulaban en sus pómulos y su nariz, sus ojos dorados brillaban más que nunca y su sonrisa era sincera, en ella se podía ver que estaría más rojo que un farolillo chino si no fuera vampiro. Le sonreí para darle ánimos y el continuó:

-Se que todavía no has superado del todo lo que te pasó, por eso no te quiero forzar ¿Vale?-Asentí pesadamente-Bella, te quiero...Peor, te amo, quería pedirte que salieras conmigo...

Tragué saliva. Me acababa de decir que yo le gustaba...Además le mentiría si le dijera que no quiero ser su novia, porque me encantaría besar sus labios, estar en sus brazos muchas más veces, compartir sus alegrías y sus risas para siempre. No sentía lo mismo por Erick, que lo que había sentido por Edward, ahora sabía que Erick tendría mi vida en sus manos al igual que yo su eternidad en las mías. Toda la sangre subió a mi cara y casi en un susurro dije:

-Estoy dispuesta a estar contigo Erick, él ya es mi pasado, ahora tu eres mi presente y lo más seguro, mi futuro...Sí quiero salir contigo.

Me miró sorprendido, pero su sonrisa era la más grande que había visto. Acercó su rostro al mío y posó sus labios en los míos, los sentía suaves y parece extraño, cálidos. Salió del coche y en medio segundo estaba en mi puerta. La abrió, se puso su bandolera y cogiendo mi mano me sacó del coche. Me volvió a dar un beso corto y caminamos hasta la entrada. Ángela en cuanto nos vio, se acercó a nosotros y abrazándonos nos dijo:

-Me alegro de que estén saliendo juntos...

-Gracias Ang, ¿Y Ben y Mike?-Observé que solo estaba ella

-Los muy tontos fueron a LaPush, se bañaron en el agua helada y se constiparon-Negó con la cabeza-Es que ya les vale...

LaPush...Tengo que ir a ver Jacob, no le había visto desde el día de mi cumpleaños...Luego cuando llegara a casa le llamaría. Ángela se fue conmigo a Español, me despedí de Erick con un beso y el me susurró ''La próxima clase nos toca juntos'', yo reí levemente por el canturreo en que lo dijo. Las horas de antes de la comida pasaron rápido, en la comida nos sentamos los tres en la misma mesa y le propuse a Ángela:

-Ángela, que te parece si vamos a hacer una visita a los chicos de LaPush, hace mucho que no veo a Jake.

-Me parece bien, por lo menos haremos algo solo las chicas...

-Oye, quien es ese Jake, no debería conocerle yo también-Saltó Erick poniendo voz de chica

Los tres comenzamos a reír, claro tenía que explicarle quien era Jacob, si no se pondría celoso como cualquier chico aunque fuese un vampiro. Cuando me recuperé del ataque de risa repentina le dije:

-Jacob es un amigo de la infancia, he pensado que como hace mucho que no lo veo, le podría hacer una visita a él y a sus amigos.

-Pues no se diga más señoritas, después del instituto las llevo a LaPush.

Después de las clases, Ángela llamó a su madre para decirle que llegaría tarde porque iría a visitar a unos amigos. Subimos al Mini verde de Erick y pusimos dirección a LaPush. Le indiqué donde vivía Jake y cuando llegamos le vimos salir del garaje corriendo. Bajamos del coche y literalmente me tiré a sus brazos, nos abrazamos fuertemente y cuando me soltó pude ver cuanto había crecido, en broma le dije:

-Ten cuidado con los esteroides Mr. Bíceps.

-Que graciosa...Hola Ángela-Ella le saludó con la mano-¿Y este quien es?

-Oh Jacob te presento a Erick-Me acerqué a él-Es mi novio.

-Encantado de conocerte Jacob

-Igualmente Erick-Se volvió hacia mi-Veo que te has olvidado ya de Cullen.

-Pues si, Erick me ha ayudado mucho en ese proceso.

Pasamos una tarde muy agradable, unos amigos de Jacob, Embry y Quil, se unieron a nosotros. Estuvimos por la playa dando un paseo, luego los chico estuvieron jugando al rugby mientras nosotras conversábamos con Embry, que era el único que no estaba jugando. Al final de la tarde, nos fuimos a casa. Dejamos a Ángela en la suya y nos dirigimos a la mía. Cuando llegamos, me dio un beso y dijo:

-¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado?

-No lo se ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues quiero que por fin conozcas a toda mi familia, además puedo arreglármelas para que te quedes a dormir en mi casa...

-¿Y qué le voy a decir a Charlie?''Papá, oye que me voy a conocer a la familia de mi novio y luego me quedo a dormir en su casa ¿Vale?

-Bueno lo de quedarte a dormir es mala idea, pero te vas a venir a casa a pasar el sábado conmigo y así conoces a mi familia.

-Vale, pero habrá que decírselo a Charlie...-Puso cara de confusión-Lo de que estamos saliendo juntos-Canturreé como una niña pequeña

-Aaaah...eso ya lo tengo controlado-En menos de cinco segundos estaba sujetando mi puerta-¿Me permite la señorita acompañarla a hasta la puerta?

-Tontorrón-Le di la mano y avanzamos hasta la casa.

Cuando entre vi que Charlie estaba en el salón viendo la tele, en cuanto nos vio se levantó y preguntó:

-¿Qué tal fue la tarde?

-Bien...Papá quería comentarte una cosita...-Levanté mi mano entrelazada con la de Erick.

Esperaba que se pusiera de todos y cada uno de los colores y se pusiera a gritar como un descosido, pero lo que hizo me impresionó muchísimo más. Se acercó a Erick y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro dijo:

-Felicidades, se que tus intenciones son buenas con ella, sigue llenando su vida, gracias a ti se recuperó.

-¿Qué me perdí, Erick Marinier?-Le dije amenazante girándome enfadada

-No te dije la hora exacta a la que vine-Se encogió de hombros-Aclaré un par de cosas con tu padre antes de que te despertaras, el las aceptó y aquí estamos.

Me besó dulcemente en los labios y salió de la casa. Vi como se alejaba con el coche por la calle. Papá me miró con una sonrisita burlona, bufé y le dije:

-¿Te gusta que esté con Erick?

-Pues si, siempre estás feliz cuando estás con él, además tu chico me vino a pedir permiso para salir contigo y me aseguro que el nunca te haría daño.

Negué con la cabeza divertida soltando un ''Qué antiguo es'', cosa que hizo que empezáramos a reír los dos.

**Dejen reviews porfisss ^^**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	4. Los Marinier

**Este capítulo es más largo, como recompensa por no subir antes nada**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**Disclaimer: **Esto es de Stephenie Meyer, lo que reconozcais es suyo, NO mío.

* * *

3.-Los Marinier

La semana pasó rápida, el miércoles estuve con Jacob arreglando un par de motos y el jueves fui con Ángela al cine. Menos estos dos días, Erick estuvo conmigo a todas horas. Mi relación con él era diferente que cuando estaba con Edward, Erick me protegía pero no como Edward que lo hacía como si fuera de cristal, con Erick podía conversar de estupideces sin perder el hilo en cambio con Edward en cuanto le miraba a los ojos me perdía, incluso cuando le comenté lo de ser como él se mostró serio, me dijo ''Bella cuando cumplas los 19 lo pensaremos ¿Vale? No quiero tener una novia más joven que yo'' esto último lo añadió divertido. Le pregunté sobre lo que pensaba del alma y me contestó ''¿Tu crees que si no tuviera alma, te haría reír de esa forma o te besaría de forma tan dulce? Pienso que las almas de gente como nosotros están todavía aquí, si no vagaríamos por el mundo como zombis''. Erick sacaba el lado divertido de todo, incluso si le dabas una piedra empezaba a hacerle ojos, boca e incluso tengo una que tiene pelo de color azul eléctrico.

Por fin era viernes, el día en el que conocería de una vez a la familia de Erick. Me levanté tranquilamente, eran las 11 o algo así, estaba nublado como siempre pero no llovía. Me acerqué al armario y rebusqué entre mi ropa, encontré unos vaqueros viejos, una camiseta amarilla de carita sonriente y unas Converse verde que me puse después de ducharme. Todavía me quedaba media hora, así que bajé a desayunar. Allí estaba Charlie leyendo el periódico, cuando me vio con la camiseta de manga corta me recomendó:

-Coge una sudadera, afuera hace bastante frío-Sus ojos castaños tenían un brillo especial

-Vale, pero déjame desayunar antes-Me calenté un vaso de leche en el microondas y le eche chocolate en polvo

-¿Pasaste de los cereales a la leche caliente con chocolate?-Preguntó Charlie mirándome divertido

-Siiiii...-Le saqué la lengua infantilmente, empezamos a reír

Terminé mi desayuno y fui a coger una sudadera, estaba bajando las escaleras cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir y allí estaba Erick, sus ojos dorados brillaban más que nunca y su perfecta sonrisa le acompañaba. Le besé lentamente, disfrutando aquel momento de paz y felicidad. Cortando el beso dijo:

-Tenemos que irnos, mi familia te está esperando...

-Vale-Salimos afuera y antes de entrar en el coche le pregunté-¿Les voy a caer bien?

-Claro que le caerás bien-Se rio con soltura-No te preocupes por eso

Condujo hasta la casa, estaba relativamente cerca del pueblo, tapada por pinos y abetos. Era luminosa, con grandes ventanales. Aparcó el coche en el garaje, donde había un Audi azul metalizado, un Hammer plateado, un Mercedes verde oscuro y un Aston Martin color vino, antes de entrar por la puerta, me cogió de la mano y me pregunto:

-¿Estás preparada para ser recibida por mi familia?

-Eso creo-Inhalé aire y lo exhalé con pesadez-Que la suerte me acompañe-Murmuré para mi misma

-Eso sonó un poco a Star Wars ¿No?

-Cállate y abre la puerta de una vez.

Empezó a reír al igual que yo, me dio un piquito y abrió la puerta, delante nuestra estaba una chica pelirroja de pelo rizado, con pecas y un poco más alta que yo. Nos miró y esbozó una sonrisa que la hizo sacar unos hoyuelos en las mejillas, se acercó a mi y dándome dos besos dijo:

-Soy Lucie, es un placer conocerte Bella-Su voz era como escuchar el canto de un pájaro-Vamos, están todos en el jardín, por cierto Erick, Will y Matt quieren que juegues con ellos y John al rugby.

Salimos al jardín, era bastante amplio, con muchas flores y plantas, había una parte que estaba hecha para jugar al futbol con dos porterías y junto a la pared había una cancha de basket. Dos mujeres charlaban sentadas en el césped, mientras tres hombres jugaban al rugby. Nos acercamos a las mujeres y Erick me las presentó:

-Bella estas son Stephanie-La chica de pelo castaño oscuro y piel olivácea me hizo un gesto con la mano-Y mi madre, Helena.

Ella era como yo de alta, pelo rubio oscuro, ojos grandes, tez blanca como los vampiros y facciones redondeadas. Se levantó del suelo y me abrazó con ternura. Me acaricio las mejillas y me dijo:

-Eres muy guapa Bella-Noté como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas-No te sonrojes querida, no tienes porque hacerlo-Soltó una risita.

-Muchas gracias Helena-La dije con educación

-Ven siéntate con nosotras-Me dijo Stephanie sonriendo-Erick nosotras vamos a cuidar de Bella, vete a jugar con ellos, Matt está esperándote.

-Confió en vosotras chicas-Las dijo-Te prometo que no tardo, te quiero mi niña-Me dio un beso y se fue a velocidad vampírica con los demás.

Helena palmeó el suelo para que me sentara, me acomodé en medio de ella y Stephanie y Lucie se sentó enfrente de mi con las piernas cruzadas. Lucie me miró con sus grandes ojos dorados, en ellos pude ver curiosidad y excitación, notaba que quería decir algo pero se estaba aguantando. Ladeé mi cabeza preguntándola en silencio que me lo dijera, por fin soltó:

-Erick nos dijo que habías convivido con otros vampiros, ¿Como eran?-Se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-Tranquila Lucie-La dije-Quiero que están todos para contarlo, no he hablado con nadie de esto y necesito apoyo.

-Entonces voy a llamarlos para que vengan-Stephanie se levantó y se fue a decirles a los chicos.

Helena me cogió de la mano en señal de apoyo y entramos las tres a la casa, en menos de 10 segundos estaban todos a mi alrededor. Erick se puso a mi lado y me dijo señalando con la mano a los tres hombres que tenía enfrente:

-Ellos son William-Pelo oscuro rizado, delgado y desgarbado-Matthew-Pelo corto castaño claro, musculoso y grande-Y mi padre John-Era el segundo más alto, de porte elegante, pelo oscuro con algún rizo y tenía muchas similitudes con William.

-Por fin conozco a mi cuñada humana-Matthew me abrazó alzándome en el aire-Llámame Matt, suena un poco menos antiguo-Al sonreír se le formaron unos hoyuelos idénticos a los de Lucie

-Es un placer conocerte _Isabella_-William tenía una voz grave y fuerte, no pegaba para nada con su aspecto-Tu olor es atrayente, podría asegurar que no olí nada igual

Eso me asustó un poco, era el único que me lo había dicho y había afirmado lo que otros habían dicho anteriormente. Lucie le atrajo hacia ella, sentándolo a su lado en el sofá. Matt se sentó y Stephanie enseguida se puso sobre su regazo, dejándose acariciar el pelo por él. John se acercó, besó mi mano y añadió:

-Bienvenida Bella-Su voz era relajante-Ahora formas parte de nuestra familia-Me sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias por recibirme de esta manera-Le devolví la sonrisa

-Lucie quieres parar quieta de una vez-La dijo Helena, me miró dulcemente-Querida, ¿Podrías contarnos como supiste que éramos vampiros?

Suspiré, intentando calmarme. Erick me sentó en el sofá, se puso a mi lado y me rodeó con su brazo. Con una mirada llena de gratitud le dije cuanto lo necesitaría en este momento. Me conseguí calmar y comencé:

-Se puede decir que mi anterior novio era vampiro, toda su familia lo era. Me contaron que solo había dos clanes _''vegetarianos''_, ellos y la familia de Denali. No estuve segura de que erais vampiros hasta que vi de cerca a Erick.

-¿Y como eran?-Preguntó Stephanie con curiosidad.

-Los Cullen eran especiales, todos tenían algo que hacía que su familia estuviera unida. Por ejemplo, Emmett era como un niño pequeño metido dentro de un hombre y según él era el más fuerte de todos-Matt rió un poco-Alice...era mi mejor amiga, le encantaban las compras, era como una especie de duende maquiavélico porque anticipaba cada movimiento con su don de ver el futuro-Lucie entrecerró sus ojos extrañada-Rosalie y Jasper eran sus parejas, los que controlaban cada una de sus descabelladas ideas, además Jasper controlaba a todos con su don-William se puso tenso en el sitio-Carlisle y Esme eran los ''padres'', ella era muy cariñosa y les quería a todos con locura y Carlisle era el que siempre me curaba cuando sufría un pequeño accidente-Helena apretó la mano de John, que estaba detrás suya-Y por último Edward, el era mi pareja, tenía algunos conceptos muy anticuados y creía que los de vuestra especie no tenían alma y se autodenominaba ''monstruo''-Un grito ahogado recorrió a los presentes-Podía leer los pensamientos de todos menos el mío. Me dejó después de mi cumpleaños, pensando que estaría a salvo sin él en mi vida. Me abandonó-Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro-Todos me abandonaron, me quedé destrozada, pero entonces apareció Erick y me ayudó a salir de el agujero negro en el que estaba metida, me sigue doliendo pensar en ellos pero ahora lo que siento es pena y odio. Pena porque se les quedarán grabados cada momento que pasé con ellos y odio porque ninguno de ellos se dignó a por lo menos despedirse de mí, porque ni siquiera me dijeron un adiós.

-Bella...-Susurró Erick, enterré mi rostro en su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza

-Isabella, tranquila-William llamó mi atención, todos me llamaban Bella, pero cuando él pronunciaba mi nombre completo me hacía sentir bien.

Alguien susurró algo y todos empezaron a moverse. Sentí una manaza sobre mi cabeza y después pequeños besos en ella. Erick me dio un suave beso en los labios y con delicadeza me dijo ''Ahora vuelvo cariño''. Levanté mi cabeza y pude observar que en el salón no había nadie excepto William. Miraba nostálgico por la ventana, me miró y esbozando una triste sonrisa, se acercó hasta mi y se sentó a mi lado. Me cogió de la mano y me preguntó:

-Isabella ¿Me dejarías contarte mi historia y la de mi padre?-Le miré y con el dorso de mi mano quité mis lágrimas.

-Si, me gustaría saber vuestra historia-Sonrió tristemente, todavía sujetaba mi mano.

-Esto parece un poco extraño pero...Haber, yo nací alrededor de 1874, mi padre biológico es John y mi madre, Claire, murió cuando yo tenía 7 años. Mi padre y yo vivíamos en Inglaterra. Cuando yo contaba con 18 años nos fuimos a vivir a un pueblecito de las afueras de Londres, una noche que volvíamos a casa los dos, una mujer hermosísima, de pelo rubio cenizo, blanca como la nieve y ropas rotas y sucias nos embistió en el camino de tierra. Primero me atacó a mi y luego a mi padre, intentó beberse nuestra sangre pero en ese mismo momento apareció un hombre blanco como ella de pelo color arena y la mató, si se le puede llamar así. Ese hombre nos cuidó mientras duraba la transformación y cuando despertamos nos explicó todo lo que había pasado, John decidió que nos fuéramos y eso hicimos, el hombre se quedó y nosotros comenzamos nuestro viaje por Europa.

-Entonces... ¿John es tu padre biológico?

-Si...-Entrecerró los ojos-Estuvimos como tres décadas vagando por Europa, cuando llegamos Croacia decidimos asentarnos. Como John tenía un doctorado en psicología y medicina le dieron un trabajo en un psiquiátrico. Estuvimos un año allí, hasta que una noche trajo a una muchacha de por lo menos 17 años, estaba muy mal herida, tenía marcas en todo el cuerpo y John decidió transformarla porque no podía salvarla. Cuando despertó, sentí una atracción por ella extraña, la explicamos todo y la única frase que salió de su boca fue ''Entonces...¿Te puedo llamar papá?''. Mi _dulce_ Lucie no fue una neófita problemática, si no todo lo contrario, nos enamoramos poco a poco, hasta que se casó conmigo-Su sonrisa era de competa felicidad.

-Lucie, John y tú fuisteis los primeros del clan, pero lo demás... ¿Cómo llegaron hasta vosotros?

-Isabella, prefiero que sean mis hermanos quien te cuenten sus historias-Nos levantamos los dos-Seguro que Matthew quiere contarte la suya con pelos y señales.

William me acompañó hasta una puerta del segundo piso, cuando la abrió allí estaba Erick tumbado en el suelo jugando a yo que se cosa en la Xbox. Me dio una especie de abrazo con un solo brazo y me metí en la habitación. Erick giró su rostro y se sentó en el suelo con los brazos abiertos. Me lancé, literalmente, a su brazos y el me recibió como a una niña pequeña. Levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y le pregunté:

-¿Vosotros tenéis dones?-Era simple curiosidad.

-Bueno...Se podría decir que sí-Me acaricio la mejilla con dulzura-Matthew tiene un fuerza superior a la de un neófito, el don de William es extraño, puede meterse en la cabeza de la gente y enseñarle imágenes que lo paralizan, Stephanie controla la electricidad, puede lanzar descargas y crear truenos, la voz de Lucie tiene una especie de esencia que atrae a las personas y puede obligarlas a hacer lo que ella quiera pero no lo utiliza, Helena es la vampira más rápida que hay y sus movimientos son precisos y mortíferos en combate, John si se lo propone puede saber tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro con solo tocarte...

-¿Y tu tienes un don?-Me acomodé en su pecho y el me rodeo con su brazos.

-Tengo el don de poder ver las relaciones que hay entre las personas y saber lo que sienten entre ellas-Ladeó su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos-Cuando llegamos a casa, supe inmediatamente que serías una persona importante para mi familia, todos han desarrollado un sentimiento hacia ti, Matt y Will de protección y fraternidad, Fanny y Lucie de amistad y camaradería, Helena de amor y cariño y el sentimiento de John es extraño, curiosidad, protección y amor. Has sido una persona que ha llenado por completo su eternidad completándome a mi.

Comencé otra vez a derramar lágrimas, pero esta vez no de dolor, si no de alegría. Los Marinier llegaron a mi vida y me sacaron de la depresión. Erick comenzó a reír, yo me uní a él y me dijo:

-Te quiero _Bellita_ mía-Me dio un beso en la frente

-Yo no te quiero...-Se tensó-Te amo Erick

Le besé en los labios, cayendo los dos al suelo. Nos levantamos y me dijo:

-Pronto será Navidad... ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

-No me vas a regalar nada Erick-Le dije secamente-No quiero nada.

-Ya-Me rodeó con un brazo y nos dirigimos a la puerta-Pues eso díselo a Lucie...

Me tapé la cara con una mano, bufé en señal de rendición. Llegamos al salón y allí estaba Lucie con Stephanie. Las dos parecían muy concentradas en una lista que estaban haciendo. Erick me hizo una señal de silencio con el dedo, me cargó en su espalda y con sigilo fuimos hasta la entrada principal. Estábamos apunto de salir por la puerta cuando Lucie dijo:

-¿A donde creéis que vais?

-Pues a...tengo que llevar a Bella a su casa...-Contestó Erick con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sabes que es esta lista, verdad?-Stephanie levantó el papel

-No, no se lo que es-En esa contestación se hizo el loco.

-¡No nos mientas Erick!-Soltaron las dos-¡Sabes que es la lista que hacemos todos los años para Navidad!

-Vale lo sabía-Susurró como avergonzado-Pero ¿Qué queréis que haga con eso?

-Pues apuntar una idea para el regalo de mamá y papá.

Me bajé de su espalda, me puse una mano en la barbilla y me acerqué corriendo hasta ellas, arrebaté de sus manos la lista y escribí rápidamente una idea. Volví con Erick, cogí su mano y nos fuimos hasta el coche. Cuando salimos del garaje, Erick me preguntó:

-¿Qué escribiste en la lista?

-Pues que recogieran todas las fotos que tenéis y hagáis un álbum, luego cogéis otro álbum vacio y nos hacemos fotos nosotros para dárselo también.

-Esa es mi Bella-Dijo con voz orgullosa y una sonrisa enorme.

* * *

**WoW...Esto si que se llama rapidez para escapar... ^^**

**Dejen reviews para animarme un pokitoooow vale¿? **

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	5. Comienza el juego

**Wolaaaass he aki un nuevo capítuloooow ! Gracias por los comentarios k habeis ido dejandooooow**

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

5.-Comienza el juego

Hoy me sentí nostálgica, necesitaba ver algo que me recordara a ellos. No se porque me sentía así, además hoy estaba sola, Erick se había ido de caza con su familia y Jacob estaba haciendo no se que. Llegué en 20 minutos, cuando bajé del coche pude observar como la blanca mansión seguía igual por fuera. Cerré los ojos y me vinieron muchos recuerdos a la cabeza. Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-Vaya, vaya...Pero mira quien es...Bella

Me di la vuelta y sentí que todo mi mundo se caía a mis pies. Laurent se encontraba delante mía, estaba igual que la última vez que lo vi. Dio un paso hacia mi y yo retrocedí lentamente. Con voz temblorosa dije:

-Laurent ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que vine a hacerles una visita a los Cullen, pero la casa está vacía... ¿Vienen a menudo?-Vi en sus ojos la sed que sentía con solo olerme.

-Si, cuando vengan otra vez le diré que viniste...Aunque a Edward no le va a gustar mucho...-Le tenía que mentir mejor

Se acercó tan rápido a mi que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tenía su rostro a centímetros del mío. Puso su mano bajo mi mentón y me susurro:

-No vine solo a visitarles, también vengo a hacerle un favor a Victoria...

-¿Victoria?-Hasta yo pude notar el pavor que sentía.

-Quiere arreglar lo de James-Mostró sus blancos dientes-Ella te quiere matar lentamente, para que sufras...Pero yo lo haría muy rápido, se puede decir que no sentirás nada.

-Por favor...Tu nos ayudaste Laurent-Ese ''nos'' me pesó como 20 kilos en el corazón

-Lo siento nena-Levantó su mano-Cierra los ojos

Estaba paralizada por el miedo, cerré los ojos de golpe y susurré un ''Te quiero Erick''. Esperaba el impacto de su férrea mano en mi cuerpo, pero dijo:

-¡Es imposible!-Estaba asombrado.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a 7 lobos enormes de diferentes tonalidades, pero dos de ellos eran más grandes que los demás, además tenían el pelaje idéntico. El que iba a la cabeza del grupo rugió fortísimo, como si hubiera caído un trueno. Miré a Laurent, estaba paralizado, pero en menos de 5 segundos echo a correr. Todos los lobos también lo hicieron, pero uno de color bermejo y los que eran idénticos se quedaron a mi alrededor. El de pelaje bermejo me miró y en sus ojos negros como la noche pude ver a Jacob. Con inseguridad dije:

-¿Jacob?-El lobo solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza-Necesito ver a Erick

Su mueca se contrajo, mostrando una de dolor. No me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar hasta que pasé mi mano por mis mejillas. Jacob le hizo un gesto con la enorme cabeza a los otros dos lobos, que hicieron como un gesto afirmativo. Me miró y se agachó un poco, con incredulidad le pregunté:

-¿Quieres que suba?-Él solo bufó como respuesta que pude entender como un ''Tu que crees''.

Enredé mis manos en su pelambrera y subí. En cuanto me acomodé salió corriendo a una velocidad de vértigo. Al cabo del rato nos paramos, como pude bajé de su lomo, no podía ver nada por las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista. Alguien me abrazó con fuerza y yo lo único que hice fue aferrarme a ese cuerpo y llorar. Con dulzura me susurró al oído:

-Bella, mi Bella, tranquila amor...Ya estás a salvo...

-Erick pásala al salón-Una voz dulce y femenina habló.

-Te voy a coger en brazos ¿Vale?-Asentí contra su pecho-Tranquila pequeña mía...

Me alzó en brazos y a los 10 segundos me encontraba sentada encima de su regazo. Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, delante estaban todos los Marinier y un chico y una chica de piel morena. John se acercó a mi y me preguntó con delicadeza:

-¿Qué ha pasado Bella?

-Fui a su casa-Se quedaron estáticos-No se porque, pero necesitaba ir. Estaba a punto de irme cuando Laurent me encontró...Le estaba haciendo un favor a Victoria, ella me quiere matar porque los Cullen mataron a James, su pareja. Estaba paralizada, no podía moverme, él levantó su mano para matarme y entonces aparecieron los lobos...

-¿Quién es Victoria?-Preguntó Helena que estaba a mi lado.

-Es una nómada, su pareja, James, se obsesionó con mi sangre. Me persiguió hasta Phoenix, allí los Cullen lo mataron...Victoria quiere cobrase la venganza matándome por ser la pareja de él-Erick me estrechó entre sus brazos-Quiere venganza...

-No te preocupes Bella...-Me dijo Lucie agachándose para mirarme-No te va a tocar.

En ese momento entró Jacob a la casa, se acercó a John y le dijo:

-El macho está muerto-Informó-La hembra pelirroja se escapó hacia Alaska...

-Jake ¿Quieres que vigilemos a Bella?-Le preguntó la chica morena

-Por favor Kate, Kyle y tu sois de mi confianza, por favor protegerla-Les suplicó Jake.

Me intenté levantar, Erick me sujetó por si me caía, me estabilicé y conseguí decir:

-Jacob... ¿Habéis matado a Laurent?

-Si Bella, tranquila, la pelirroja no se te acercará-Me abrazó, sentí su calor sofocante como un latigazo en mi cuerpo.

-Creo que ésta noche me quedaré contigo Bella-Me dijo Erick cuando volví a estar en sus brazos.

-Kate, Kyle-John los llamó y ellos le prestaron atención-Vosotros vais a vigilar la casa de Bella desde afuera, nosotros empezaremos a buscar a Victoria.

Kate y Kyle asintieron con la cabeza, salieron junto a Jake por la puerta. Todos se quedaron en silencio, notaba la tensión del ambiente. Lancé un gritito ahogado que alarmó a todos los presentes. Ahora me había dado cuenta, Victoria intentaría colarse por un de las brechas de mis protectores para dañarme, porque siempre hacía lo mismo iba y venía para descubrir más cosas sobre mi. La muerte de Laurent solo significaba una cosa para ella y para mi...

Comienza el juego.

* * *

**¿Quienes son los dos nuevos lobos?¿Porqué Jacob puso mueca de dolor?En el próximo capítulo se aclararan vuestras dudas... ·3·**

**¿Os gustaron los dones de la familia Marinier?Si quereis que cambie alguno dejarme un review con vuestra ideaaaaa !**

**Wenow espero que os halla gustadooooow, dejen su revieeewwss :)**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	6. La sorpresa

**Anoche vino la musa de la inspiración e hize este capitulo, salio solo sin pensarlo...Me encantan los días que no me tengo que rebanar los sesos para hacer los capítulos**

**Haber si os gusta la sorpresa... ·3·**

* * *

5.-La sorpresa

Han pasado 4 meses desde que los Marinier y los lobos se unieron para dar caza a Victoria. 4 meses de idas y venidas. La graduación ya ha pasado y junto a Erick estoy buscando un universidad. Casi todas las noches Erick viene por lasnoches para verme, mientras que afuera Kate y Kyle vigilan mi casa. Esos dos son los primos de Jacob, son gemelos y han creado un sentimiento hacia mí de fraternidad, es como tener dos hermanos pequeños que te siguen a todas partes. A la familia de Erick no les molesta que están conmigo, de hecho, se llevan genial con ellos. Jacob se comporta de una manera muy rara hacia mí. La mejor parte de todo es que siempre estoy con alguien, nadie me deja sola por miedo a que Victoria me haga una ''visita''.

Hoy era otro día monótono, odiaba esos días, sobre todo después de la graduación. Pero creo que hoy sería diferente, lo intuía. Tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir pensando que eran Kyle y Kate, pero que sorpresa me llevé cuando vi que era Matt. Se le veía muy emocionado, tenía su eterna sonrisa marcada por sus eternos hoyuelos. Le sonreí y le dije:

-Matt que sorpresa ¿Qué querías?

-A Helena le dio uno de sus lapsus de emociones humanas y le apeteció hacer un ''picnic''-Hizo unas comillas imaginarias en el aire-Todos vamos a ir, incluso van a ir Kate y Kyle...Porfis Bellitaaaaa venteeeee...

Puso su carita de gatito abandonado en la carretera en mitad de una tormenta de rayos y con un patita rota, sabía que si me ponía SU carita le diría que si. Todavía me acuerdo el día que me convenció para ir a Decathlon o el día que fuimos a Game. Una sola palabra: ARRASÓ, compramos un montón de cosas que enseguida se puso a utilizar, incluso, no se porque, jugué con el al tenis y no me di ni una sola vez con la raqueta. Bueno, el caso es que, como predije, no me pude resistir a SU carita y dije:

-Vaaaleee-Empezó a dar saltos-Pero... ¿Y los demás?

-Ya nos están esperando en el claro-Me cogió de la mano-Yo me ofrecí a venir a buscarte, vamos.

Literalmente, me arrastro hasta su Hammer. Cuando subí me puse el cinturón, se montó él y empezó a conducir por la carretera. A los 5 minutos de camino me dijo con una voz muy seria en él:

-Bella ¿Quieres oír mi historia y la de Stephanie?-Lo miré, tenía una sonrisa de nostálgia.

-Me encantaría Matt, de hecho estaba esperando que tu me la contaras.

-Vale, bueno yo nací en el año 1830 creo, soy el más viejo de mi familia-Rió y yo con él-Vivía en Rumanía, allí siempre habían tenido a los vampiros como seres demoníacos, el caso es que hice una apuesta con un amigo. La apuesta consistía en entrar en un castillo muy antiguo que había en mi pueblo, si lo hacía sería mi esclavo por todo un mes. Entré en el castillo y cuando llegué al salón principal que sorpresa la mía fue encontrarme con un hombre de pelo cenizo. Se giró a verme con sus ojos rojos, me examinó y dijo ''Eres muy fuerte, serás bueno para nuestro ejército''. No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, me mordió y así es como me convertí. Pasaron los años y ya estaba cansado de acatar todas sus órdenes, me marché por mi propia cuenta, quería conocer a más de los nuestros. Eso fue en el año 1902, en el 1907 estaba paseando por una calle de Madrid, cuando la encontré. Llovía a cántaros, ella estaba sentada en el suelo y con sus brazos se abrazaba las piernas y tenía la cabeza gacha. Me acerqué a ella y al ver sus ojos supe que era como yo, le tendí mi mano y la dije ''Tendría el honor, señorita, de acompañarme''. Ella solo me miro intensamente, eso hizo que los dos nos enamoráramos locamente el uno del otro. Stephanie era muy tímida al principio pero con los años se volvió más social. Hasta que en 1959 nos encontramos con la familia de John. Nos acogieron y decidimos quedarnos con ellos, en esos momentos solo estaban John, Will, Lucie y Erick hasta que a los 10 años de vivir juntos llegó nuestra ''madre'' Helena.

-Vuestras historias si que son impresionantes...-Le dije asombrada

-Helena quería que hoy acabásemos de contarte nuestras historias, aunque Erick está pensando todavía.

-Pues esperaré a que me cuenten todas

-Jajaja ese es el espíritu Bellita-Parecía un niño pequeño-Oh mira, ya hemos llegado.

Bajamos los dos del coche, el prado estaba verde y había algunas flores por aquí y por allá. Habían puesto todo lo necesario para que fuera un picnic de verdad y eso que solo comíamos tres en el grupo. Llegamos hasta ellos y todos menos Lucie, que hacía como yoga al lado del barullo, y Helena, que estaba sentada tranquilamente en la hierba leyendo un libro, estaban jugando al futbol. Matt se les unio y yo me fui a sentar a lado de Helena. Me abrazó con cariño, cuando me senté vino Erick y me dio un beso en la boca, yo me limité a corresponderle. Me susurró un ''Te amo'' y volvió junto a los demás. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de algunos rayitos de sol que hicieron que los vampiros parecieran diamantes. Pero solo fue unos instantes, Helena dejó de leer y me dijo:

-¿Te contó Matthew su historia?-Asentí con la cabeza-Que te parece si escuchas tambien la mía.

-Me parece bien, me gustaría conocer a mi familia más a fondo-La sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto y se sentó a mi lado

-Verás, yo tenía 25 años cuando John me encontró. Pertenecía a una de las clases altas de la jerarquía francesa, mis padres eran los duques de unas tierras cerca de los Alpes, me acuerdo vagamente de que muchos hombres de clase alta vinieron a intentar conquistarme, pero ninguno pudo. Un día fui a pasear con mi prima, era muy envidiosa, aunque ella tambien era hermosa, y creída. No se como pude aceptar salir de paseo con la persona más falsa del mundo. Llegamos hasta una colina que tenía una cuesta llena de piedras y matorrales, nos sentamos en el cesped y empezamos a conversar, en un momento determinado comenzamos a pelear, recuerdo que fue porque cuando íbamos a comprar con mi madre y mi tía, el apuesto doctor que traía locas a todas las solteras me miró y en señal de educación se quitó el sombrero, besó mi mano y dijo ''Señorita Blackhouse, es un placer conocerla, soy el doctor Marinier''. Me enamoré completamente de él, muchas veces me le encontraba por la calle y conversaba conmigo. La tonta de Aída, como siempre, tenía envidia de mi, estaba como rabiosa. La pelea pasó a los golpes y en un descuido mío me empujó por el terraplen-Solté un chillido ahogado-Cuando noté que todo había parado, no me podía mover. Quería morirme en ese mismo momento del dolor tan intenso que sentía. Como pude abrí los ojos y vi el rostro de John. Estaba tan malherida que me tuvo que transformar. Cuando todo acabó, me explicó todo lo que había pasado y lo que era, me pidio muchas veces perdón por convertirme en lo que somos ahora. Al principio solo salía del cuarto para cazar, estaba como metida en un shock por ver como alguien de mi familia había llegado a querer matarme por esa envidia. De pronto me vi rodeada de mis niños, me hicieron sentir un sentimiento maternal que había despertado hace años, les ayudaba a todos incluso a John. El día que me casé con él fue el más feliz de mi eternidad. Y cuando llegaste tú, volví a abrir mi corazón para una nena más.

-Esa mujer era una estupida-Sentía la rabia correr por mis venas-No se como pudo hacerte eso.

-En aquella época las personas eran extrañas, pero cuando alguien era mejor que ellas, empezaban a sentir todo aquello.

-Ahora está bajo suelo lo más seguro, si es así se lo merece.

Helena rió infantilmente de mi comportamiento y se limitó a abrazarme. Cuando nos rugio el estómago a mi y a los gemelos, nos dieron de comer. Jugué un rato al futbol ''light'', como lo llamó Matt, con todos, hasta que algo aparecio en el límite del bosque. Todos se pusieron en torno a mi, William susurró un ''Son un aquelarre como nosotros'', no les veía pero sabía que los gemelos temblaban ya violentamente. Lo que fuese dio el paso que hizo que los gemelos se transformaran en lobos, lanzando los dos un rugido de advertencia. Una voz que se me hacía familiar dijo:

-Tranquilos, no venimos a pelear

La formación se tranquilizo un poco, Erick se puso a mi lado al igual que todos con sus parejas. Los dos lobos gigantes no relajaron la postura, me medio cubrían a mi con sus grandes cuerpos. Un chillido por parte del grupo que teníamos enfrente resonó. Alguien de voz aguda y cantarina dijo:

-No puede ser...Bella...

Miré hacia quien había pronunciado mi nombre...No podían ser ellos, mi mundo se cayó otra vez a mis pies, como hace 4 meses. Noté como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mi rostro sin control alguno. Les observé a todos y cada uno, no habían cambiado nada, me paré en su rostro, el rostro que por última vez vi. Me separé de Erick, pero seguía manteniendo nuestras manos unidas. Le miré y sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, le sonreí tímidamente y dije:

-Erick...por favor...se lo que hago.

-Bella...

-Por favor-Le insistí, cambio la mueca de su cara pero soltó mi mano.

Me fui acercando al grupo recien llegado, los dos lobos me miraron pero yo les devolví otra mirada para tranquilizarlos. Cuando pasé junto a Helena dije:

-No os voy a abandonar...

Llegué hasta ellos, Alice se adelantó a todos, cuando llegó hasta mi me intentó abrazar, pero la paré con una mano. Inspiré todo su aroma, lo había echado tanto de menos la había necesitado tanto. La separé de mi y miré a los demás. Todos tenían en sus ojos culpabilidad, pero Edward me miraba esperando que yo me acercase a él, que lo abrazase y besase. Le conocía tan bien, al ogual que él a mi. En ese momento sentí furia y dolor por lo que había pasado, con voz segura dije:

-¿Por qué volvisteis?-Mi tono era mordaz

-Alice vio a Victoria en una de sus visiones, de repente tu te colaste en la visión-Explicó Carlisle impresionado por mi tono.

-Tenemos controlado ese tema-Dijo John, secundado por dos gruñidos de los lobos.

-¿Como fuisteis capaces de abandonarme?-No hacía caso del tema que hablaban.

-Cariño, tranquila, podemos hablar en casa-Esme se me intentó acercar.

Ese movimiento hizo que dos cosas pasaran a la vez: Helena se lanzó contra ella y la inmovilizó en el suelo gruñendo y todos y cada uno de los Cullen se pusieron a la defensiva al igual que los Marinier. Con una voz muy diferente, Helena le dijo a Esme:

-Ni se te pase por la cabeza-Esme intentaba forcejear contra el agarre.

Me acerqué a toda prisa, puse mi mano en el hombro de Helena y la supliqué:

-Helena, necesito saber que pasó...

-Bella estas pesonas te hicieron daño, no las dejes entrar en tu vida otra vez...

-Por favor solo necesito eso.

La soltó de golpe, se levantó y se quedó al lado de la persona más cercana que tenía: John. Esme se levantó, yo la miré con dolor y la pregunté:

-Esme como pudiste...Tu eras como mi madre...

-Bella, lo siento mucho, en serio, no queríamos abandonarte...

-Ya pero lo hicisteis...¿Y todo por qué?¿Por qué era peligroso estar con vampiros?He estado 8 meses conviviendo con vampiros y licántropos, que como ya habeis visto son los seres más inestables del mundo. Pero estoy intacta, no tengo ni un rasguño.

Esme retrocedio hasta Carlisle, todos me miraban impactados. De pronto Edward se acercó a mi, me cogio entre sus brazos y me besó. Ese beso para mi ya estaba vacio, no significaba nada para mi. Me separé a la fuerza de él, cuando lo hice un borrón lo placó. Erick lo cogio del cuello y le gruñó:

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla!¡Si lo haces sin su consentimiento, te juro que serás un montón de cenizas!-Sus ojos eran de color negro, ese negro carbón que parecía un infierno.

-¡Erick para por favor!-Le grité yo.

-Princesa, no voy a permitir que...-Se acercó a mi, soltando a Edward.

-Erick, sabes que te amo y nada podrá cambiar otra vez-Le aseguré dándole un beso que él me correspondio.

Todos los Cullen se quedaron más impactados. Miré otra vez a Edward, me miraba con auténtico dolor en su rostro. Erick me abrazó por detrás con un brazo y le dije:

-Cuando me abandonasteis todo cambio. Por culpa del dolor por no teneros, me volvi una especie de zombi. Hasta que él-Señalé a Erick-Llegó a mi vida, volvía a ser la Bella de siempre, mis amigos me perdonaron, esas personas tambien me ayudaron. Jacob tambien me ayudó y cuando conocí a su familia, supe que iban a ser personas muy importantes para mi...Como lo fuisteis vosotros.

-¿Nos perdonarás?-Preguntó Emmett, mi hermanote pequeño.

-Ahora necesito pensar Emmett, no tengo muy claras mis ideas...-Miré a Erick-Quiero irme de aquí Erick, vamonos.

Cogí la mano de mi novio y me di la vuelta, dando la espalda a esas personas que acababan de volver a mi vida. No podía pensar bien, una parte de mi quería perdonarlos y otra me decía todo lo contrario. Nos montamos en el coche y puso dirección a mi casa. Yo le volví a mirar y le dije:

-Erick, vamos a tu casa.

-Donde tu me digas pequeña-Volvio a coger mi mano-Siento haberme comportado así en el claro.

-No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa de nada Erick...

-Te quiero Bella y no te voy a abandonar ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Claro que lo se, yo tambien te quiero y eso no va a cambiar.

* * *

**Wow, Wow y más Wow...¿Podrá Bells perdonar a los Cullen?**

**Evedie: ¡POR FIN LOS CULLEN APARECIERON!**

**darky1995: Jake no se ha imprimado de Bells, no me gustan como pareja...sorry**

**Erick por fin sacó su lado salvaje...Y que lado salvaje! Aunque Helena no se queda atrás, parecía una pantera protegiendo a sus cachorritos...Emmett como siempre, tan como decirlo...¿ocurrente? y ¿serio?**

**Dejen Reviews porfaaaaaaaaas...Me hacen feliz a mi y a mi cerebrito locoooow ! jajajajajja ·3·**

**Besotes Atte:Katie**


	7. Trato entre familias

**Si que estoy subiendo rápido madre! Bueno aquí les dejo uno más**

**Diclaimer:**Lo que reconozcais no es mío es de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

6.-Trato entre familias

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de los Marinier, Erick y yo nos metimos en su cuarto. Nos sentamos en la cama y nos limitamos a abrazarnos. Erick comenzó a jugetear con un mechón de mi cabello, estaba como concentrado en algo. Cuando habló, me preguntó:

-¿Sentiste algo cuando te besó?-Le miré

-No sentí nada, ese beso estaba vacio para mi. Los únicos besos por los que siento ahora mismo algo, son por los tuyos Erick-Le di un piquito.

-Los vas a perdonar ¿Verdad?

-Ellos me abandonaron, es verdad, pero ahora que han vuelto me siento completa otra vez. Les he necesitado y lo sabes muy bien por el estado en el que estaba, ahora lo que siento por ellos a cambiado. Os tengo a vosotros y eso me hace muy feliz, pero la sensación de que estoy completa la tengo ahora, cuando en mi vida humana tengo a los que quería, a los que quiero y a los que querré a mi lado.

-Me parece una explicación lógica, pero todavía no concibo la idea de que te abandonaron. Me recorre una rabia impresionante de solo pensar en todo lo que pasaste antes de que nos conocieramos-Soltó una risita de pronto-Casi me vuelvo loco en ese claro.

-¿Por qué te ibas a volver loco? Que yo sepa no lo puedes estar más.

-Jajaja que graciosa me salió la novia-Reí de su comentario y él conmigo-No en serio, al principio solo sentía nuestras relaciones, pero lo que me alarmó fue notar que lo que hubiese en el bosque también tuviera relación alguna contigo. Cuando estuvimos todos en ese claro, un montón de emociones pasaron por mi cabeza, amor, amistad añoranza, protección, fraternidad, cariño, alegría, tristeza, rabia, odio y la que más, culpabilidad. Ellos están realmente arrepentidos, creo que volvieron a estar ''completos'' como tú dices cuando te vieron. Hubo un atisbo de esperanza en el grandullón y en la mujer con aspecto de duende.

-Les quiero Erick, son como una parte de mi familia. Os he conocido en profundidad a vosotros y me gustaría seguir conociendoles a ellos.

-Siempre te apoyaré en tus decisiones pequeña-Me beso la sien-¿Me podrías decir quien es quien? Sería mucho más fácil reconocerlos para mi.

-Haber, la rubia despampanante es Rosalie, el grandullón como tú le dices es Emmett, la duende hiperactiva es Alice, el chico de aspecto tenso es Jasper, la mujer de pelo color caramelo es Esme, Carlisle es el que habló el primero-Asintió para decirme que se acordaba-Y Edward es al que cogiste del cuello.

-Fácil de asimilar-Frunció el ceño-Cuando sentí los sentimientos hacia ti por parte de Rosalie me quedé confuso, había felicidad, envidia, celos y duda.

-Se puede decir que en el tiempo que estuve con ellos, no le caía muy bien a Rosalie.

Seguíamos tumbados en la cama cuando abajo se oyó ruido. Acababan de llegar todos, todavía quería pensar un poco más, pero también pasar más rato con Erick. Me levanté del sitio asustándole, me acerqué a su estantería de videojuegos, recorrí con el dedo cada fila hasta que encontré uno que me gusto. Lo cogí y fui a enseñárselo, él se me quedó mirando con una ceja levantada y su sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Con un leve tono de humor en la voz dijo:

-¿Quieres jugar al Tekken 6?

-Sí, quiero saber cómo se siente ganando a un vampiro.

-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas cariño-Se levantó-Porque yo soy el mejor jugador de Tekken.

-Seguro amor mío-Le contesté con el mismo tono meloso-Espera enfrentarte a mí.

-Voy abajo a por la PS3-Salio por la puerta, pero en un segundo volvió-¿Quieres algo de comer, cielo?-Me encantaba cuando nos poníamos a decir estupideces en ese tono meloso.

-Quiero un sándwich de mermelada de fresa y mantequilla, mi vida.-Se me había antojado dulce, no sé porque

-Oído cocina corazón.

Mientras esperaba me puse a ver todos los videojuegos otra vez, había algunos muy interesantes. A los 10 minutos apareció por la puerta Erick, con la consola y todos sus cables en una mano y en la otra mi sándwich. Me comí el sándwich mientras que montaba la consola, cuando se sentó a mi lado y empezó a aparecer el título del videojuego en la pantalla dije:

-Si gano yo tendrás que llevarle las bolsas a Lucie y a Stephanie durante dos días de compras que yo elija...

-...Pero si gano yo, tu nos dejarás comprarte regalos de vez en cuando-Acercó su cara a la mía-¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho-Le di un beso para sellar la apuesta.

Las dos partidas que jugamos fueron muy reñidas, pero al final gané yo. Cuando pasaron esos 5 minutos de euforia, decidí que era mejor bajar al salón. Bajamos dados de la mano al salón, allí estaban los Cullen, los Marinier y Sam con Jacob y los gemelos. Nuestra puesta en escena hizo que el ambiente se tensara. Sam dijo algo que yo no alcancé a oír a John y los lobos se fueron. Erick rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y le preguntó a John:

-John, ¿Qué ha pasado al final?

-Nos hemos aliado para luchar contra Victoria...

-¿Para luchar?-Le interrumpió

-Alice tuvo una visión sobre el tema, un hombre le preguntaba cuanto faltaba para la batalla y ella le respondía que todavía no lo tenía pensado. Eso nos puso sobre aviso de lo que se avecina. Hemos hecho una especie de alianza entre las familias y la manada, nos prepararemos para la lucha.-Dijo Carlisle con voz calmada.

-¿Nos van a enseñar a luchar?-Preguntó otra vez-Solo es una vampira...

-Erick, no solo es una, he visto que tiene a más de los nuestros-Iba interrumpirle-No son vampiros normales, son neófitos, por lo menos 22. Necesitamos aprender a luchar contra ellos y según me ha contado Carlisle, Jasper es el que está más cualificado para entrenarnos. Los lobos también aprenderán.

John era como Carlisle, la voz del razonamiento. Estaba asustada, no quería que les hicieran daño a ninguno. Jasper me miró raro, al igual que Erick, estaban notando lo que sentía. Lucie entró al salón con un pijama…Espera…

-Lucie ¿Qué haces con el pijama puesto? Tú no puedes dormir-Solté yo antes que ninguno

-Pues he pensado que…-Dios, seguía siendo tan vergonzosa-Que…-Se pasaba la mano por sus rizos pelirrojos.

-Lucie Anne Marinier ¿Qué has pensado?-Dijo Stephanie medio emocionada medio confusa.

-Pues pensé que podía hacer una especie de pijamada de chicas-De haber podido, le haría competencia a súper tomate.

Stephanie y yo empezamos reírnos, a veces era tan niña. Rosalie y Alice la miraron como si estuviera loca, en serio, quien no la conociera la diría eso. Como pude, conseguí decir:

-¡Lucie a veces eres tan niña!-Stephanie asintió apoyándose en mi.

-¡Jooooooooo!-Gritó como una niña pequeña-¡Yo solo quería pasarla bien!-Empezó como a sollozar.

Enseguida se nos cortó la risa, vale que Lucie se comportaba como una niña pero en el estado emocional teníamos que tener cuidado. Tan pronto se ponía feliz con nada, que se ponía tristona o se enfadaba. Nos acercamos a ella con rapidez y la abrazamos, bueno, intentamos abrazarla, pero nos echó su mirada de ''Se lo contaré a Hutchi''. Como dos descosidas gritamos:

-¡No a Hutchi nooooooo!

-Hutchi sabe dónde vivís…-Canturreó Lucie yendo hacia las escaleras para decírselo a Hutchi.

-¡Espera! ¡Hacemos la pijamada! ¿¡Verdad chicas!-Les dijimos a Rosalie y a Alice como desquiciadas.

-Va-Vale, pe-pero no nos co-comáis-Dijeron las dos rápidamente, vaya, vaya Rosalie Hale está asustada…Estaría aterrorizada si supiera lo que Stephanie y yo vivimos esos dos días.

-¡Yupiiiii!-¿Qué os dije?-Venga vamos a por vuestras cosas.

-Lucie, mi amor, no puedes amenazar a las chicas con Hutchi-William la regañó levemente.

-William, cariño, ¿Quieres que le diga Hutchi quien le arrancó el ojo mientras dormía?

-Que noche más presiosa hay, la luna y las estrellas me encantan…-Cambio rápidamente de tema, maldito traidor y yo que pensaba que William era el que controlaba a Lucie.

-Maldito traidor-Susurramos a la vez Stephanie y yo mirándonos

-Lucie, podrán hacer la pijamada, pero mañana a las 6 es el primer entranamiento. No dejen que Bella se acueste demasiado tarde-John besó los rizos pelirrojos de Lucie y se fue a su despacho.

Llamé a Charlie para decirle que íbamos a hacer quedada de chicas en casa de los Marinier. No le importó, pero me advirtió de que no hiciésemos mucho escándalo, como si durmieran pensé sarcásticamente en mi interior. Los Cullen se estaban marchando ya, cuando Edward le dijo a Erick:

-¿Podríamos hablar a solas?

-Si-Se me acercó y me dio un dulce beso-Nos vemos por la mañana princesa.

-Adiós Erick, reza porque mañana por la mañana esté bien…

Salió de la casa acompañado de Edward, eso me preocupó levemente. Rosalie se fue con Stephanie y Lucie a por algunas cosas de Alice y ella. Y yo me quedé en el salón con Alice, la había echado tanto de menos, mi pequeña duendecilla hiperactiva…Cerró sus ojos y se puso con las piernas cruzadas, yo me levanté de mi sitio y me lancé a abrazarla fuertemente, no se cuantas lágrimas había derramado hoy, pero a pesar de todo la dije:

-Alice no me vuelvas a dejar, no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida, prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo Bella, no te a dejar sola nunca más

Solo se que ese abrazo significó mucho para las dos, estaba completa y ya nada podría quitarme lo que necesitaba en mi vida.

* * *

**¿Quién será ese tal Hutchi al que tanto temen?¿Acabará bien la pijamada?¿Edward matará a Erick?¿O será al reves?Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo...**

**Para lo que se pregunten "¿Porqué puso eso?", es que la historia me estaba quedando un poco tristona y pensé que un poco de sano humor les gustaría. En este capítulo me he fijado que Lucie es una persona que te puede hacer feliz hasta en el peor momento, cosa que me hizo sacar la parte infantil de mi y plasmarla aquí. Porfaaaaas quiero pedirles que me digan si quieren que haga un one-shoot con el pequeño ''incidente'' de Hutchi, su ojo y las chicas. Solo si quieren lo haré ^^**

**Espero que dejen algún review más haber si llegamos a 20 ·3· Me haría muy feliiiiiiiiz !**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	8. Puesta a punto

**Gracias por leer mi fic a todos, no se preocupen por Hutchi...^^**

**Disclaimer:**Nada es mío, es de Stephenie Meyer, solo lo que no reconozcan es mío.

* * *

8.-Puesta a punto.

Maldigo a Hutchi, maldigo a Lucie y maldigo la hora en que dije que asistiría a la pijamada. La pijamada fue una tortura para mi, pero para las otras cuatro fue un banquete de bandeja de oro. Alice y Lucie se pusieron a sacar ropa y a probárnosla toda. Luego se pintaron las uñas, haciéndose mil dibujitos en ese espacio reducido, yo no estaba muy segura de poder hacer eso. Las convencí de ver una película de miedo, pero era imposible ver la película, Lucie y Alice no paraban quietas, Rosalie debía de estar tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados mientras marcaba el compás con el pie, Stephanie y yo éramos las únicas que veíamos la peli. Me estaba quedando medio dormida acurrucada en Stephanie, así que me fui a dormir a la habitación de Erick. Él tenía una cama individual, pero era un poco más grande que una cama individual. Me acomodé en ella y me tapé con su colcha azul. Estaba apunto de caer dormida, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Gruñí bajito con los ojos cerrados y dije:

-Lucie, Alice como me despertéis para una tontería os ju...

-Soy Rosalie-Abrí los ojos y miré a la puerta, allí estaba Rosalie, su rostro se iluminaba tenuemente haciéndola más hermosa-¿No te habías dormido todavía, verdad?

-Oh no, no te preocupes-La dije deprisa-Pasa.

Cerró la puerta, se acercó a la cama y yo me eche hacia un lado para dejarla un sitio. Se sentó, tenía una sonrisa triste, sus ojos dorados mostraban duda, suspiró un par de veces y me dijo:

-Bella, quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he fastidiado-Fruncí el ceño-Me gustaría que me perdonaras.

-Rosalie, yo te perdono pero...No se que he hecho yo para que me odies-La dije

-Yo no te odio Bella, te tengo...Envidia-Giró su rostro hacia otro lado, ¿Estaba avergonzada?

-Pero ¿Como puedes tenerme envidia Rosalie? Tu eres hermosa, tienes a Emmett y tienes todo...

-Eso es lo de menos, lo que me da envidia es tu oportunidad de elegir, algo que yo no pude hacer...

-Rosalie...Hace tiempo que he elegido, primero por Edward, luego lo hice por Erick...No quiero otra cosa...

-Pero todavía puedes cambiar de opinión-Me miró a los ojos-No se si Edward te ha contado como me convertí...

-Me dijo que te había pasado algo parecido, a lo que casi me pasa a mí en PortAngeles...

-Se quedó corto, te lo voy a contar, supongo que si hubiéramos tenido un final feliz estaríamos criando malvas en el cementerio...

Me contó todo, desde como fue su vida, cuando conoció a Royce King II, su amiga Vera y su familia, de como ese bastardo y sus amigos la...Dios, no puedo ni pensarlo, también me dijo como Carlisle la encontró y la transformó. Siendo neófita mató a todos los amigos de King y a él el último. Su historia era muy triste, pero acabó encontrando la felicidad en Emmett. Cuando terminó el relato la dije:

-Entonces, tú no querías ser vampira, ¿Pero porqué?

-Bella, tu puedes tener hijos-Me quedé blanca-Nosotras no, estamos congeladas. Esme lo lleva porque nos tiene a nosotros, Alice no se acuerda de su pasado como humana, pero yo quería tener un pequeño que me llamase mamá...

-No sabía como te sentías Rosalie, de verdad-Agaché la cabeza.

-Tu tienes opciones y elijes mal, Bella piénsalo-Miró el reloj-Creo que te debería dejar dormir por lo menos una hora. Gracias por escucharme Bella.

Se levantó de la cama, pero yo la cogí de la mano para que no se fuera. Se dio la vuelta para mirar su mano y luego me miro a mi. Yo compuse una sonrisa y la dije:

-Rosalie gracias por confiar en mi, se que no vamos a ser las mejores amigas del mundo pero por lo menos podemos ser amigas.

-Me parece bien Bella, descansa un poco, te vendrá bien.

Nada más irse, caí dormida. En el sueño, me encontraba en medio del bosque, delante de mi estaban los Marinier, a su lado los Cullen y la manada estaba al otro lado. Erick, Edward y Jacob me miraban, como esperando que eligiera a alguno. En mi cabeza resonó ''Elige bien Bella, piénsalo antes de hacerlo'', era la voz de Rosalie. Todo era muy confuso, pero el único que habló fue Erick ''Bella, eres libre de elegir, se que serás feliz aunque no me elijas''. En ese momento me desperté de golpe, estaba en el cuarto de Erick. Salí corriendo al pasillo, donde me lo encontré. Me lancé a sus brazos. Él me recibió extrañado, enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas en su cuerpo, parecía un koala. Levanté mi vista para encontrar sus ojos, cuando nos miramos dijo:

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño...Te necesitaba.

-Pues ya estoy aquí princesa-Miró mi pijama-¿Te acompaño para que te cambies?

-Si tú quieres...-Le dije desenroscándome de mi abrazo de koala.

-Anda, vamos pequeño koala-Dijo cogiendo mi mano y yendo al cuarto de Lucie.

Se oían cuchicheos dentro del cuarto, eso era extraño. Erick tocó la puerta con los nudillos y el cuchicheo terminó. Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Lucie, en vez sus típicos rizos pelirrojos, ahora tenía una melenita lisa. Al ver a Erick dijo:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Venía a coger ropa para Bella-Se dio cuenta de que estaba allí

-Oh vale, pero solo puede entrar Bella-Se apresuró a decir al ver que Erick se disponía a entrar conmigo.

-Venga ya Lucie...-Le echo una mirada asesina-Vale, te espero aquí afuera.

Entré con Lucie al cuarto, cuando Alice me vio, me abrazó y me dijo:

-Bella tengo el conjunto perfecto para ti

-Buenos días a ti también Alice...

-Toma-No me había oído-Te lo vi puesto, se que no es ropa tuya pero es de tu talla.

-¿Entonces de quien es?

-Mío-Dijo Stephanie acercándose-Buenos días.

-Gracias Stephanie-Miré a Rosalie que miraba por la ventana-Hola Rosalie

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien, gracias por preocuparte-Nos sonreímos tímidamente las dos.

-Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos al claro, todos están allí. Nos vemos dentro de un rato Bella-Lucie y las otras salieron del cuarto despidiéndose de mí.

Me vestí rápidamente, eran unos pantalones de chándal, una sudadera, una camiseta y unas deportivas. Cuando salí, vi que Erick también llevaba un chándal, pero arriba llevaba solo el jersey verde que tanto me gustaba con una camiseta negra debajo. Nos besamos y le dije:

-Siempre vas muy guapo, aunque sea un chándal.

-Tu también, por eso tengo la novia más guapa y por la que babean los tontos de Cheney, Newton y Crowley.

Nos montamos en el Hammer y nos internamos en el bosque, al cabo de 20 minutos llegamos al claro. Allí estaban las dos familias esperando a los lobos. Jasper le susurraba cosas al oído a Emmett, Matt y William estaban con sus respectivas parejas, Alice, Rosalie y Edward conversaban seriamente, John estaba conociendo más a fondo a Carlisle por medio de su don y Esme y Helena estaban sentadas cada una en un sitio diferente. Saludé a todos, cuando llegué a Edward dije:

-Hola Edward

-Buenos días Bella-Me miró con sus intensos ojos en los que me perdí otra vez-Siento lo que pasó en el claro, no era mi intención besarte a la fuerza.

-No-no te preocupes, no pa-pasa na-nada-Conseguí decir balbuceando.

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya que me embelesaba. Erick me cogió de la mano y me apretó contra su cuerpo. La mirada que le echo a Edward fue asesina, pero él le miró como con burla. En ese momento me dieron ganas de preguntarle a Erick, pero llegaron los lobos. Entre los 10 lobos que había, distinguí a Kate y Kyle porque eran los más grandes de la manada, y a Jacob, que se acercó alegremente a nosotros. Me separé de Erick y le acaricie su pelaje bermejo, haciendo que rebozara su gran cabeza contra mi cuerpo. Edward y Erick gruñeron al ver tal proximidad entre nosotros. Carlisle comenzó a hablar:

-Gracias por venir a todos-El lobo negro sin manchas plateadas ladró

-Dice que lo hacen por el trato, aunque no necesitan entrenamiento-Tradujo Edward.

-Sabéis lo que se avecina, tendremos que luchar con neófitos, vampiros recién creados, por eso mi hijo Jasper nos va a instruir para que podamos acabar con ellos.

-Los neófitos tienen más fuerza que un vampiro normal, son mucho más peligrosos. Por eso NUNCA dejéis que os atrapen entre su brazos-Jasper comenzó-Vamos a comenzar con el ejemplo más parecido a un neófito...Emmett.

Emmett embestía como un oso, pero Jasper lo esquivaba con facilidad. En menos de 5 segundos tenía a Emmett inmovilizado en el suelo con los colmillos cerca de su garganta. Todos los Cullen lucharon contra Jasper-Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Esme y otra vez Emmett-Esme se movía con gracilidad esquivando cada ataque de Jasper, aunque yo estaba preocupada por ella. Los Cullen terminaron, tenían un estilo de ''lucha'' directo, lleno de movimientos meditados y bastos, según me dijo William cuando se acercó a saludarme. Jasper se dirigió a los lobos:

-La forma en que atacaran los neófitos se parece un poco a la nuestra, pero ellos irán directos a matar-Miró a John-John, ahora veremos como lucháis vosotros.

-Gracias Jasper-Dijo él-¿Quienes serán los que empiecen?-Les preguntó a su familia.

-Hemos pensado Will y yo que podríamos empezar-Dijo Matthew con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

-Vale, pues empezar-Concluyó Jasper cuando estuvieron el uno enfrente del otro.

-Matt no te deprimas si te gano-Le dijo William con su grave voz

-Más quisieras tú, ricitos.

Matt era peor que Emmett, cuando chocó con William éste salió disparado hacia atrás, pero antes de tocar el suelo hizo una pirueta e intentó inmovilizar a Matt. Forcejearon un rato hasta que en un descuido de Matt, William lo puso en el suelo boca abajo y cogió sus dos brazos, como si se los fuera a arrancar de cuajo. Jasper miró impresionado a los chicos mientras estos dejaban sus posiciones de ataque:

-Extraordinario-Susurró-¡Siguientes!-Gritó para que se pusieran en posiciones

-Nena, ahora vengo-Me besó en los labios-Stephanie me debe una y se la voy a devolver.

-¡Vamos Erick, tenemos una cuanta pendiente!-Gritó ella desde su posición

Cuando se fue Erick, Alice pasó a ocupar su posición. Pasó uno de sus finos brazos por mi espalda, como si me abrazara, y yo me limité a juntarme más a ella. En una de las embestidas que hizo Erick, Stephanie le esquivó como un torero al toro, ganándose un ''¡Oleeee!'' de Lucie y Matthew. Los dos corrieron como si fueran a chocarse pero Stephanie saltó, mientras que Erick derrapó en el suelo aprovechando para cogerla de un pie e inmovilizarla en el suelo poniendo sus colmillos cerca de su cuello. Después fueron Helena y John, él como un caballero hizo una reverencia antes de atacar a Helena, pero ella lo esquivaba mucho más rápido que Edward a Jasper, era una locura parecían que bailaban, hasta que ella desapareció. John la buscó con la mirada, nadie vio a Helena hasta que dijo sentada a horcajadas encima de John:

-Touché mon amour.

-Tu siempre mi perfecta señorita francesa-La dijo John posando sus labios en los de ella. Fue una escena extraña ya que John era altísimo y Helena le llegaba por el pecho haciendo que se agachara.

-¡Ahora yoooooo!-Dijo Lucie emocionada dando saltitos como una ranita

-Lucie no tienes pareja...-Le susurró Matthew

-Bueno pues que les parece que yo luche con alguno de los Cullen...-Se puso en posición-...Por ejemplo, con Jasper.

El aludido se impresionó un poco, Lucie no se veía igual de delicada que Alice, yo pensaba que iba a elegir a William porque era su pareja, pero eligió a uno del otro equipo como quien dice. William y ella se miraron intensamente, Lucie formó una sonrisa malvada y William soltó una carcajada que dejó impresionados a todos. Jasper se puso enfrente de ella y dijo:

-Señorita... ¿Preparada?

-Más que suficiente, caballero.

Lucie esquivó con gracilidad a Jasper cuando éste la atacó con los brazos haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás. Jasper fue a atacar otra vez a Lucie cuando esta dijo ''Jasper'' él se quedó envarado y quieto, Lucie puso uno de sus finos dedos bajo el mentón de Jasper, dio una vuelta hasta quedarse en su costado, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró con una voz que nunca había escuchado ''Cuerpo a tierra soldado''. Jasper como un muñeco lo hizo y Lucie empezó a reír con su risa de soprano, mientras se subía encima de él y colocaba su boca en el cuello de Jasper. Claramente escuché ''Te gané''. Alice estaba enfurecida, emitía un siseo entre sus dientes apretados, estaba lo suficiente cerca de ella para oírlo. Lucie se levantó de encima del confundido Jasper, William y Matthew silbaron, ella le hizo una reverencia y su marido la cogió en vilo, la besó y dijo:

-Esa es mi muñequita.

Algunos lobos soltaron un bufido, mientras que los gemelos se acercaron ladrando alegres a chuparle la cara a Lucie. El entrenamiento terminó con algunos consejos de Jasper hacia los lobos, ellos se fueron y los demás nos quedamos. Estábamos a punto de irnos ya cuando Jacob apareció en su forma humana. Con un rostro sin expresión dijo:

-Necesito hablar con Bella-Dijo mirándome

-¿Qué querías Jake?

-Me refiero sin tus guardaespaldas chupasangres-Edward le gruñó, pero Erick lo hizo más fuerte

-Estaré bien, espérame en el Hammer Erick-Apretó mi mano-Tu también Edward, por favor-Éste rezongó pero se fue.

-Ahora dime...

Se acercó un poco más a mí, noté su calor corporal. Tragó pesadamente y me pregunto:

-Bella, quiero hacerte saber que tienes opciones-Me cabreé un poco-Todavía puedes elegir no ser un monstruo como ellos, conmigo no correrías el riesgo de que te comieran para cenar...

-Jacob ya te dije mi elección, quiero estar para siempre con él, amo a Erick...Además tu...

-¿Es que no soy el monstruo adecuado?-Preguntó rabioso

-Ninguno de los tres sois monstruos, por lo menos yo lo veo así.

-¿Cuando te van a transformar?

-Dentro de poco, todavía no hemos fijado la fecha...

-¡No lo permitiré Bella!-Gritó enfurecido-¡Necesito que veas que todavía me puedes elegir a mi!

-Jake, yo no te quiero de la forma que tu crees...

-Eso es porque no lo quieres reconocer, porque tienes miedo de cambiar de opinión.

-Esta conversación a llegado a su fin-Me di la vuelta para marcharme.

Noté la manaza de Jake en mi brazo izquierdo, ejerció tal fuerza que me dio la vuelta. Sin que me diese tiempo a reaccionar estampó sus labios en los míos. Era caliente y húmedo, forcejeé para librarme, eche mi brazo derecho hacia atrás. Se separó de mí y yo le estampé un puñetazo en la cara. Dolor. Eso es lo único que sentía en la mano, me la había roto. En menos de un segundo Edward estuvo a mi lado y le gritó:

-¡No la vuelvas a besar sin que te lo pida!-Le iba a pegar-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla!

-¡Tu no eres su dueño!-Me quedé congelada-¡Ahora no es tuya, es del estúpido de Marinier!

Erick se lanzó encima de ella, estaba furioso:

-¡Él no te partirá la cara, pero yo si!-Le empezó a dar puñetazos-¡Como la vuelvas a tocar te voy a tronchar cada hueso de tu cuerpo!

-¡Erick, para de una vez!-Le suplique, ahora Jake empezó a temblar más violentamente

-Bella vámonos, Jacob está apunto de entrar en fase-Edward me cogió en brazos sin que le dijera nada-Te llevaré con Carlisle para que te cure la mano.

-Déjame en el suelo ¡AHORA!-Comenzó a correr a toda prisa-¡Erick!

Edward me tenía bien sujeta, aunque yo forcejeaba con él con todas mis fuerzas-descarté la idea de morderle por si me rompía un diente-incluso empecé a darle con mis puños, sintiendo punzadas más intensas en la mano mala. Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, en cuanto entramos adentro me soltó, mi mano estaba inflamada e incluso un poco morada. Aguantándome el extremo dolor que sentía le grite:

-¡Edward, no puedes cogerme así y dejar allí a Erick!-Estaba furiosa, bueno mucho más que eso-¡Eres un miserable!

-Claro que lo puedo hacer, el no es nada mío

-¿¡¿¡Donde quedó eso de ''Si algo te hace feliz, yo no te lo voy a quitar''!¡Dímelo!

-Pero es que él no te va a amar igual que yo o te va a hacer feliz como yo

-¡Él estuvo a mi lado cuando TU te fuiste!¡Él hizo que saliera de mi agujero depresivo!

-¡Desde que llegamos he observado como te trata, te deja sola a cualquier oportunidad que se le presenta, te trate como si fuese lo más normal del mundo cuando te puede matar con solo besarte o incluso si sangras un poco te puede matar!-Estaban todos los Cullen observando la pelea

-¡Me gusta como me trata, él no es como tu, es mi novio y me gusta que no crea que soy de cristal!

-¡Te ha dejado irte con hombres lobo, Bella, esos son los seres más inestables que existen!-Nos estábamos acercando más y más

-¡Pero a confiado en ellos y en mi, Edward no sabes todo lo que me hace sentir Erick cuando estoy con él!-Alice se estaba adelantando para intervenir

-¡Te sigo amando Bella, volví porque quería estar otra vez contigo!¡Eres mi Bella, no su Bella!

-Chicos podéis pa...

¡Plaf! Le metí un tortazo a Edward...con la mano mala por supuesto. Lágrimas de dolor y rabia salieron de ms ojos. Todos se quedaron impresionados por mi acción. Con un dedo de la mano buena le advertí:

-¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a tratarme como un objeto de feria Edward Cullen!¡No soy de nadie, ni siquiera tuya!¡Yo elegí a Erick para seguir mi vida!-Alice seguía como petrificada en el sitio-¡Primero le conocí, luego pasamos a ser amigos y por fin nos hicimos novios, es algo que tu no entiendes porque no estuviste aquí para verlo!

-Bella, tranquilízate, por favor...-Susurró Alice

-¡Alice lo haré cuando el tonto de tu hermano se de cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer!

-¡No se porque se me ocurrió lo de volver, estaba mucho mejor sin nosotros!-Gritó Edward recuperado del golpe

-¡Os he necesitado y todo el mundo lo sabe!-Le grité ya de pura rabia-¡Ellos junto con los quileutes me han ayudado a recuperarme, sola para estar completa me hacíais falta vosotros!

-¡Bella eres la persona más egoísta del mundo!-Eso me pesó en el corazón 40 kilos-¡Has conseguido todo lo que querías, pero nosotros nos tenemos que conformar con ser solo parte de tu vida!

-¡Y tu eres más vanidoso y egoísta que lo que dices que soy yo!¿¡Sabías que hace 5 meses vine aquí para ver si habíais vuelto y Laurent casi me mata!-Se quedó estático-¡Casi dejo de existir si no es por los lobos!¡Y todo porque Victoria quería pasárselo muy bien matándome lentamente y él le iba a hacer un favorcito!

-Bella, ¿Por qué...?-Ahora me hablaba bien ¿No?

-Déjame Edward, no quiero escucharte-Estaba ronca de tanto gritar y me escocían los ojos de llorar-Solo reza para que no le haya pasado nada a mi novio...

Miré otra vez mi mano mala, estaba morada casi del todo, me la había roto de tanto golpe, intenté cerrar el puño pero solté un alarido de dolor. Carlisle se acercó a mi para revisarme la mano, me miró con sus ojos dorados llenos de dolor, casi con esfuerzo preguntó:

-¿Que hiciste para tener la mano tan rota?

-Carlisle por favor cúrame la mano...-Sollocé con la cabeza baja

-Vamos a mi despacho Bella, allí tengo todo...

Le acompañé, me sujetaba con un brazo por si me caía. Esto estaba descontrolado. La única conclusión que he sacado fue que Edward, Jacob y Erick luchaban por mi, por ver a quien elegía de los tres.

**Vaya con Lucie...Y con Helena o.o**

**Madre que pelea tuvieron Bells y Ed...Pobre Allie que estaba en medio. u.u**

**Información privilegiada...Si llegamos a los 25 reviews subiré dos capítulos más y una sorpresita aparte !**

**Sigan leyendo, dejen reviews y que un Edward os acompañe...^^**

**Besotes Atte:Katie**


	9. Planes antes de la lucha

**Heme aquí otro capítulo, jejejeje no tarde mucho en escribirlo pero contando que lo estoy subiendo a las 1:12 de la madrugada...Es buena recompensa**

**Disclaimer:**Ya sabeis que todo lo que reconozcais es de la gran Stephenie Meyer, los demás es de mi loca imaginación...^^

8.-Planes antes de la lucha

Carlisle me vendó la mano y me dio una pastilla para el dolor. Estaba cansada, asi que Carlisle me dejó su sofá para que me tumbara un rato. Cerré los ojos, solo notaba mi respiración acompasada. Hasta que abajo sonó un fuerte estruendo, reconocí el grito que resonó:

-¡Como te atreves a ponerla una sola mano encima!

-¡Te debo recordar que no es tuya!

-¡Ella no es un objeto de feria!-Gritó Erick mis mismas palabras-¡Además es libre de elegir, yo no la retengo en contra de su voluntad!

-¡Es que no te ha bastado con el chucho que quieres seguir!-Edward nunca había estado así

-Muchachos tranquilizaos-Carlisle razonó con ellos-No lleguemos a las manos...

-¿Donde está Bella?-Preguntó con tono mordaz

-Está en el despacho de Carlisle-Dijo Esme-Ven te acompaño...

Oí dos pares de pasos acercarse, la habitación estaba levemente iluminada pero cuando la puerta se abrió había más luz. Abrí pesadamente los ojos y me encontré con los ojos de Erick. Ya no eran dorados brillantes, ahora eran negros como el carbón. Se agachó y me besó delicadamente, ese era mi Erick. Todos sus besos eran delicados, dulces y lentos. Me acaricio el pelo con delicadeza, al igual que mis mejillas y mi mano. Cogió mi mano entre las suyas y dijo:

-Lo siento mucho Bella-De poder llorar , él lo haría-No quise perder así el control...¿Estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes-Fruncí mi ceño-¿Jacob no te hizo nada, verdad?

-No me hizo ni un rasguño-Me sonrio-Tu amigo se relajó, pudo controlarse para no transformarse. Le dejé de pegar y él se disculpó por lo que te había echo. Él en realidad te ama Bella, me dijo ''Lucharé por ella hasta que su corazón deje de latir'', yo solo le dejé claro que cuando tu se lo pidiese te besaría.

-Erick...-Me incorporé en el sitio, poniendo mis manos en su cara-No quiero que te estés peleando todo el rato con Edward o con Jacob...Se que vas ha decir que cuando cierren la boca lo harás-Me adelanté sabiendo lo que iba a decir-Mira, yo los quiero pero de una manera diferente a la que ellos creen.

-Te lo prometo princesa-Cuando decía eso lo cumplía-Pero sabes que yo te quiero más...

-Tontorrón-Le dije despeinando más su pelo revuelto-Te quiero Erick...

Nos besamos otra vez. No me di cuenta de que Esme lo estaba observando todo desde la puerta. Me levanté con ayuda de Erick, me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano con fuerza. Ella solo me dijo:

-Solo espero que elijas bien Bella-Soltó mi mano y se adelantó a nosotros.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Vale, quiero estar con Charlie un poco...Le he dejado abandonado demasiado.

-Me parece bien, luego por la noche, si quieres, puedo pasarme por allí...-Dijo en tono despreocupado

-Es buena idea-Le dije rodeando su espalda y él mi cintura

Bajamos las escaleras, allí estaban los Cullen esperando. Alice se acercó a mi un tanto preocupada. Antes de que dijera nada dije yo:

-Estoy bien Alice-Le sonreí-Lo siento por gritarte antes, no quería hacerlo...

-Estabas enfadada lo comprendo, estás perdonada.

-Gracias Alice, eres demasiado buena conmigo-La besé en la mejilla, dándola un abrazo.

Estabamos apunto de salir cuando Emmett me dijo con voz de niño pequeño:

-¿Y para mi no hay abrazo ni beso?

-Claro que lo hay hermanito-Abrí mis brazos y él vino a abrazarme con su típico estilo oso, le besé en la mejilla y el me susurró al oído ''Te eche de menos Bells''.

-Yo a ti tambien Emm

Nnos separamos y Erick me cogio de la mano, juntos salimos de la casa y nos metimos en el Hammer de Matt. Condujo hasta mi casa y me acompañó hasta la puerta, Charlie salio a recibirnos, parecía un poco asustado. Me abrazó con fuerza y dijo:

-Bella ¿Por qué no cogías el teléfono?

-Se me quedó sin batería, lo siento-Dije inocentemente

-Pero es que ni los Marinier contestaban...

-Lo siento Charlie, es que fuimos a Olympia todos juntos y Bella se vino.

-Bueno, no pasa nada-Se relajó-¿Qué tal fue la pijamada?

-Estuvo muy bien, pero me caí y me torcí la muñeca-Mentira y pocha Bella, lo sabes muy bien.

-Mi torpe hija-Dijo con cariño Charlie-Hoy van a venir los Black a cenar.

-Vale me parece bien...¿Van a venir Kyle y Kate?

-Si, le dije que se los trajera

Por lo menos no estaría sola con Jacob. Erick me besó y se fue. Entré en casa y enseguida fui a la cocina. Charlie me siguio, en cuento me vio que empecé a sacar cosas me dijo:

-Bella, no puedes cocinar con la mano así...

-¿Tu vas a cocinar?

-Bueno, a lo mejor si me dices lo que tengo que hacer lo consigo-Farfulló colorado.

-Vale, pero como se te queme algo...

Le indiqué todo lo que tenía que hacer, por una vez no se le había quemado nada, cuando ya estuvo lista la comida, propuse hacer un pastel de chocolate. El pastel quedó bien, pero nosotros acabamos llenos de harina y huevo. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien con mi padre, me dijo que fuera a ducharme yo primero, pero le mandé yo a duchar primero por el bien del pastel. Me puse un vestido blanco que tenía en el armario, me quedaba bien, lo combiné con unas sandalias del mismo color. Charlie iba como siempre camiseta corta y vaqueros. A los 20 minutos llegaron los 4 Black, Kyle y Kate estaban como siempre haciendo tonterías, Billy me saludó desde su silla de ruedas y Jacob me pidio perdón tres mil veces de maneras diferentes. Cuando empezamos a cenar Billy dijo:

-Esto está buenisimo, ¿Quién lo cocinó?

-Fui yo-Charlie estaba sonrojado

-¿En serio?-Preguntó incrédulo

-Lo hizo él solo, yo le di las instrucciones porque tengo la mano rota-Lo último lo dije mirando a Jacob, que se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

La cena pasó bien, al final Billy y Charlie se quedaron en el salón viendo la tele y nosotros salimos al jardin. Kyle me dijo:

-El entrenamiento de hoy estuvo genial...

-...Sobretodo cuando Lucie dejó hipnotizado al rubio-Terminó su hermana medio riendo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer durante la batalla?-Preguntó Jacob

-Pues he pensado que Erick y yo vallamos a acampar fuera de la pelea, aunque Edward tambien debería estar por si aparece Victoria...

-Te olerá y os encontrarán-Dijo él-Si quieres, puedes decirles que ellos esperen a arriba y yo te llevaré, a mi no me seguirán, pero por lo menos tapará tu olor.

-Es una buena idea se lo comentaré a Erick, pero que sepas que sigo enfadada contigo.

-Lo siento Bella-Dijo avergonzado-Erick me dejó bastante claro que no lo volviera a hacer sin tu permiso.

-Pues ya sabes

A las 11 o las 12 se fueron ha la reserva. Yo subí a mi cuarto, me puse el pijama y abrí la ventana. Me senté en la cama, estaba bastante cansada, de pronto alguien se colocó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Erick estaba a mi lado, tenía todo el pelo empapado, pasé mi mano por el y le besé en los labios. Él cogio mi mano mala y dijo:

-Carlisle es un buen médico-Posó sus labios en la venda-¿Te duele?

-No mucho, las pastillas que me dio hacen efecto...o eso parece

-Mañana habrá otra vez entrenamiento, pero será por la tarde.

-Vale, quería comentarte una cosa...Tu y yo nos iremos de acampada para estar fuera de la pelea, Edward tendrá que venir por si viene Victoria...

-¿Tú crees que es un buen plan?

-Espera, como mi olor es tan apetecible para todos, Jacob-Gruñó bajito-Me llevará hasta el lugar, camuflando el olor con su olor. Luego apartir de ahí ya no se que hacer.

-Lo hablaré com todos-Me abrazó-Espero que no cambies de opinión…

-No se porque dudad de mi…

Los dos reimos levemente, no aguanté mucho y caí dormida.

**Pobre la manita de Bella...Yo seguro que la hubiera tenido peor, porque no paro quieta ni un segundoooooow !**

**Veremos lo que piensa Eddie de la descabellada idea de Bellitaaaa !**

**Solo espero que no la vuelva a gritar...Aunque seguro que se le quitaron las ganas al ver a la Bells demonio...^^**

**Ya sabeis dejad reviews plisssssss ! Os lo agradecería !**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	10. Conversaciones de dos

**Woolasss lo siento por no actualizar en tanto tiempo...Estuve muy ocupada dandole a la cabeza**

**Disclaimer:Todo lo que reconzcais es de Stephenie Meyer**

9.-Conversaciones de dos

Mañana es el día de la batalla, todos están preparados para luchar y yo como siempre estoy preocupada. Erick y Edward fueron a la zona donde acamparíamos, Jake y yo nos pusimos en marcha. Conversábamos mientras el corría, en un momento dado de la conversación dijo:

-Pude haber sido el alpha de la manada ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Y por qué no lo eres?

-Le deje a Sam, a él se le da mejor esto de mandar...Tan poco quería serlo de todas maneras.

-Bueno, que sea lo que usted quiera jefe Jacob-Dije con burla

Los dos reímos, como cuando estábamos en el garaje arreglando las motos. A las 2 horas llegamos al campamento que habían levantado Erick y Edward. Edward corrió hasta mí y me abrazó, arrugando la nariz dijo:

-Jacob, por la mañana vendrá Seth ¿Verdad?

-Si, yo me quedaré aquí toda la noche para estar en contacto con la manada.

De pronto de la puerta de la tienda de campaña apareció Erick, tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Yo se la devolví y se acercó, me dio un piquito en los labios y me dijo:

-Te extrañé princesa...

-Pero ya me tienes aquí-Cogí su rostro entre mis manos, con mi dedo recorrí la línea de su nariz y le dí un leve golpecito-Tengo un poco de hambre...

-No te preocupes, preparamos unos sándwich y yo traje leche caliente con chocolate en un termo.

-Pues a que estamos esperando-Le dije riendo, él también lo hizo.

Edward y Jacob se quedaron afuera hablando y nosotros entramos para que comiese algo. Mientras comía, él me abrazó y dijo:

-Bella, quisiera hablar contigo sobre tu conversión

-Ya se, ya se cuando cumpla los 19 lo pensaremos-Dije cansinamente

-No es por eso-Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció-Quería preguntarte...¿Tú quieres tener hijos?

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura...Pero me gustaría tener un pequeño al que cuidar, este es un tema un poco complicado.

-Yo quiero tener un pequeño bebé, que se parezca a ti y a mí-Me llegó al corazón-Me gustaría formar una familia contigo...

-Y a mí también, pero no sé...yo no me veo con panza de embarazada todavía-Me toqué el vientre-Aunque me gustaría que si fuera un niño tuviera el color de tu pelo...

-...Y el color de tus ojos-Terminó él-Sería agradable ver como poco a poco crece un pequeñín en ti-Su sonrisa era de felicidad total.

Nos quedamos mirando durante un rato, me gustaba este silencio. Por mi mente pasó una imagen de un niño moreno de ojos chocolate, me estaba sonriendo y me reclamaba para que lo cogiese en brazos. Salí de mi ensoñación, Erick enrollaba mi pelo en su dedo, me giré para mirarle a los ojos y le dije:

-Pero ¿Un vampiro y una humana pueden tener hijos?

-Es peligroso, según me contó Matt las humanas embarazadas de vampiros suelen morir durante el parto porque el bebé se abre paso con sus colmillos para salir del vientre de la madre.

-Si me pasara algo así, tú me convertirías en cuanto naciera el bebé...

-No te dejaría morir...No puedo ni pensar que pasaría si murieras.

Yo me limité a besarle, esta vez con un poco más de pasión que otras veces. Él me correspondió echándose hacia atrás y poniéndome encima suya. Me apretó contra su pecho y yo apoyé mi cabeza en él. Suspiró y soltó una risita para luego decirme:

-No sé qué haría sin ti, mi pequeña koala...

-Erick, ¿Por qué lucháis los tres por mí?-Se tensó un poco, pero me sonrió

-Bella eres libre para elegir con quien quedarte, pero yo te quiero, nunca te he abandonado ni te he evitado...Te he tratado como si fuéramos los dos humanos, que mi condición de vampiro no te afectase, he confiado en ti cada vez que me dijiste que no pasaba nada y mucho menos te trataré como si te fueras a morir con un solo soplo de aire, porque sé que eres una persona fuerte.

-Eres el más comprensible de los tres, tu eres mi futuro...Quiero que ellos sean felices también, pero me gustaría que siguieran siendo parte de mi vida.

-Todavía no hemos decidido nada...Todavía puede aparecer un elfo o un duendecillo de Cornualles y conquistarte-Replicó en tono burlón.

-Discrepo en que existan-Le dije siguiendo el rollo.

Empezamos a reír, me sentía bien cuando hablábamos de verdaderas estupideces. Edward entró en la tienda y nos dijo:

-Afuera está empezando a nevar, Bella deberías ponerte algo más encima...

-Gracias por avisarnos Edward-Compuse una sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

Me puse otro abrigo al notar el frío que empezaba a hacer, me acomodé en el pecho de Erick y él me envolvió con sus brazos. Edward entró y se sentó en una silla enfrente nuestra, como si examinara cada movimiento nuestro. Erick me miró a los ojos, en sus ojos pude ver emoción, sonrió tristemente y dijo:

-¿Te gustaría escuchar mi historia Bella?

-Por fin te dignaste a contármela-Dije yo con sarcasmo, él rió por mi respuesta. Le sonreí-Claro que quiero escucharla.

-Tu también puedes escucharla Edward-Le dijo amablemente

-Sería un placer tener que escucharla-Respondió educado.

-En 1950, Francia estuvo en un tiempo de relax, nuestra familia tenía un circo, Le Cirque de la Lune. Mis padres lo llevaban, todos en mi familia trabajábamos en el circo desde mi abuela hasta mis tíos y mis primos. Mi padre era el mago, mi madre era la acróbata y yo también era acróbata. Mi madre, Eira, era un mujer muy dulce y cariñosa, muy protectora con nosotros, su pelo era de color negro azulado, tenía la piel nívea y sus ojos eran de color mercurio-Toqué con mi mano su pelo, él solo me miró-En cambio mi padre era extraño, pero nos amaba a los 5, su pelo era color marrón rojizo, sus ojos eran del mismo color y era alto, apuesto y con una perilla que todos le dijimos que era un poco ridícula pero él no nos hacía caso, se llamaba Kaled...

-Espera ¿Has dicho que os quería a los 5?

-Si princesa, a mi madre, a mis 2 hermanos mayores, a mi hermana y a mí. Ethan e Ícaro eran gemelos, 4 años mayores que yo e Irina tenía 2 años menos. Bueno, mis hermanos habían salido idénticos a mi padre y mi hermana a mi madre, solo yo era una mezcla entre los dos, ojos marrones rojizos y pelo negro. Un día después de la actuación, el circo empezó a arder. Todo era un caos, casi toda mi familia murió en el incendio, solo quedamos mis hermanos y yo. Los cuatro quedamos huérfanos, la policía no nos dejó ver ninguno de los cuerpos de nuestros familiares, mis hermanos y yo fuimos a vivir con la hermana de mi madre, nos odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, al poco tiempo caímos mis hermanos mayores y yo enfermos. Fue muy duro ver como murieron mis hermanos, pero a mis 19 años ya tenía muy visto que la muerte se llevara a mi familia, Irina solo tenía 17. Ese día que fuimos a pasear, fue el último de nuestra vida. En el bosque unos hombres nos abordaron, todos tenían capas y ojos rojos como la sangre, el que parecía ser el líder se acercó a mi hermana y dijo ''Querida, eres interesante, te hemos observado bastante tiempo...''. Intenté protegerla pero me dieron una paliza que me dejó medio inconsciente, ese hombre se acercó a su cuello y la mordió. Una mujer de cabellos morenos cogió entre sus brazos a mi hermana y se la llevaron, dejándome a mí desangrándome en el bosque. Justo cuando pensaba que me iba a morir, apareció John y me convirtió al no tener otra alternativa.

-Debió de ser horrible para ti-Le dije en un murmullo, me imaginaba todo con perfecta claridad

-Todo lo que me pasó, me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Busqué a mi hermana durante unos años, pero lo deje al no saber por dónde buscar.

-Erick, en verdad, lo siento por ti, ver morir a tantas personas que querías...

-Lo superé-Suspiró pesadamente-Todos nosotros nos acordamos de nuestra vida humana por John, él quería que supiéramos todo, que nuestras vivencias siendo humanos las recordáramos.

Los tres nos quedamos pensativos, todo era tan de cuento, como una película muda en color. Empecé a tiritar, tenía un frío horrible. Edward y Erick estaban desesperados no sabían que hacer para que no tuviese frío. De pronto entró Jacob, discutió un poco con los dos, pero al final se puso a mi lado. Su calor me envolvió, era un súper edredón muy cálido, al poco tiempo caí dormida.

**Vaya, vaya...Erick quiere formar un familia con Bellitaaaa... ·3·**

**Qué triste es la historia de Erick :(= pero no os preocupeis su hermanita aparecera pronto...**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejar reviews**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	11. Todo lo que quiero

**Os voy a poner un punto de vista de Erick, quiero que sepais lo que siente el pobrecito ^^**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer**

10.-Todo lo que quiero

Erick PoV

Mi princesa se quedó dormida gracias a Jacob y su calor corporal. Edward estaba mirando pensativo la lona azul, Jacob contemplaba a Bella dormir y yo simplemente pensaba en cómo sería formar una familia con Bella. Me encantaría ser su esposo, que ella me hiciera feliz con cada muestra de cariño, me gustaría poder tener un hijo de ella pero eso podía matarla. Me gustaría que viviese más tiempo, que viviera sus experiencias como humana al máximo, también quiero que me elija a mí y no ha ninguno de los otros dos. Edward habló, sobresaltándonos a los dos:

-Volví porque quiero pasar mi eternidad con ella, volví porque la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella.

-Nada más la causaste dolor cuando te fuiste-Replicó Jacob-Vuelves a los 9 meses para suplicarla que vuelva contigo...Eso es mezquino

-Tu solo quieres que ella vea que te necesita, cuando no es así.

-Sabes perfectamente que ya no sientes nada por ella-Jacob estaba a la defensiva-Solo la quieres para ti...

-Ella me dijo que cuando la besaste no sintió nada-Me miraron-Ese beso estaba vacío y tu también lo notaste.

-La necesito, todo este tiempo he estado como si fuera un zombi...volvimos porque Alice vio que escribía una carta para nosotros, teníamos miedo de que hiciera algo peligroso y temerario.

-Ella nunca haría eso-Respondí mordazmente-Nosotros la sacamos del agujero negro en el que se había metido-Es lo dije refiriéndonos a la manada también.

-Eso es algo que siempre os agradeceré a todos-Puso sus manos sobre las rodillas-Quiero que me elija a mí en vez de a vosotros.

-Yo quiero que me elija por el simple hecho de que no quiero que se convierta en una de vosotros, sabéis que yo le daría todo lo que necesita...La amo.

-Bella es libre de elegir, yo no la tengo atada a mí como vosotros pensáis, nunca la trataría como un trofeo...Edward tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ella, has examinado cada movimiento que hago...Y tu Jacob has visto 9 meses lo que he hecho por ella. Yo se lo he dejado claro, ahora la toca decidir a ella.

Los dos se quedaron callados, asimilando cada una de mis palabras. Al final Edward habló:

-Erick, serías uno de mis amigos más allegados si no estuvieras peleando por la misma mujer que yo-Miró a Jacob-Y tú me caerías hasta bien si no me intentaras quitar por todos los medios a Bella.

-Pues yo...-Jacob se quedó pensando-No...Nunca me caerías bien, en cambio Erick, te considero como un conocido bastante cercano, pero sin considerarte amigo.

-Los dos me caéis muy bien, pero solamente me molesta que os la paséis intentando besar a mi novia y la secuestréis cuando me doy la vuelta-Solo compusieron una especie de sonrisa, mis palabras eran sinceras.

Después de esa conversación, un silencio se produjo dentro de la tienda. Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar, bueno Jacob se puso a roncar levemente. Amaneció todo nevado, era bonito verlo desde nuestra perspectiva, todos los copos formaban pequeñas estrellas de una hermosura inigualable. Bella despertó en el momento que Jacob se fue para irse a luchar. Seth llegó al rato convertido en lobo, no le agradaba perderse la acción. Edward aclaró algunos puntos de sus sentimientos con Bella, pero no lo aclararon nada. Edward se tensó y gritó:

-¡Corre Seth, corre!-Seth salió disparado hacia el bosque.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?-Dije poniendo a Bella tras de mi.

-Victoria ha seguido nuestro rastro, por simple curiosidad y acertó. Viene con otros dos vampiros.

-Victoria...-Susurró Bella con una nota de miedo en su voz.

-Bella no dejaremos que te toque, tendrá que pasar por encima de mí para hacerte daño-Le prometí besando sus labios.

En ese momento aparecieron tres personas, Victoria, Riley y un hombre de tez negra pálida, calvo y ojos rojos. Reconocí a Riley por unos carteles de búsqueda que vi hace tiempo. Edward empezó a intentar que Riley entrara en razón, pero no lo consiguió. Riley se abalanzó sobre nosotros, pero Seth lo placó y le arrancó una mano de cuajo. El moreno también se abalanzó, pero yo empecé a luchar contra él. Era todo un reto, se movía pesadamente pero sus golpes eran certeros. Bella estaba casi desprotegida, pero Edward se encargaba de que Victoria no se le acercase. Justo cuando estaban a punto de desmembrar a Edward, noté un aroma a sangre, la sangre de Bella. Todos nos giramos al olerla, se había hecho un corte en el brazo. Despistó a nuestros enemigos, cosa que aprovechamos para desmembrarlos a ellos, les prendimos fuego y se acabó todo. Bella temblaba, se lanzó a mis brazos, estaba muy asustada. Curé el corte que se había hecho, no era muy profundo pero sangraba bastante. El aullido de dolor que soltó Seth hizo que Edward gritara:

-¡No Leah...!

El lobo siguió aullando de agonía, era horrible escucharlo. Edward aferró con sus manos la cabeza del lobo, parecía muy asustado:

-Van a estar bien...Iros ya...Lleváoslos para que los curen...¡Salid rápido del claro!...Vamos Seth, tienes que irte tu también, estaremos bien, corre...

Seth se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, Bella no podía parar de estar angustiada. Con voz medio rota le dijo a Edward:

-¿Qué ha pasado con Leah? ¿Está herida?

-No, Leah no está herida, pero Sam les ayudó...

-Entonces ¿Quién está herido?-Repliqué yo abrazando a Bella

-Jacob-Tragó en seco-Y Kyle, intentaron proteger a Leah cuando se abalanzó sobre un par de neófitos sueltos. Eran de los más recientes, Carlisle y John van a ir a curarlos después de que se vayan los Vulturis...

Los Vulturis...Ellos se llevaron a mi hermana; la furia empezó a invadir mi cuerpo. Cogí a Bella, poniéndola en mi espalda, dispuesto a llevármela pero Edward me dijo:

-Erick, si fueron ellos quien se llevaron a tu hermana, es mejor que tú no estés. No podemos arriesgarnos tampoco a que maten a Bella, llévatela a vuestra casa.

-Edward, te lo pido por favor...Protege a mis hermanas, solo te pido eso. No quiero perderlas, no quiero arriesgarme a ello...

-Solo han venido a ver quién ha acabado con su diversión, pero haré caso de tu petición.

Dicho esto cada uno se fue en una dirección, tenía miedo de que alguien en mi familia resultara herido. Stephanie y Lucie tenían dones que los Vulturis podrían querer para su guardia, como lo hicieron con mi hermana. Llegamos a casa en 20 minutos, Bella todavía estaba asustada, pero yo más. Comenzó a llorar, yo me limité a abrazarla y a decirla:

-Tranquila Bella, tranquila...

-Jacob y Kyle están heridos...-Dijo con voz rota por las lágrimas-Necesito ir a verlos.

-Cuando los Vulturis se vayan, John y Carlisle los van a ir a curar, luego iremos a verlos...Te lo prometo princesa

Nos quedamos abrazados en el sofá del salón, ella llorando y yo preocupado por mi familia. Bella cada vez se abrazaba más a mi, como si no quisiese que me fuera de su lado. En ese mismo momento quise llorar, patear todo lo que se pusiera a tiro, por la rabia que sentía. Nunca me iba a olvidar del día que secuestraron a mi pequeña Irina y yo no pude defenderla. En el momento que Bella habló, acaparó toda mi atención:

-Erick, escuché la conversación de hombres que tuvieron anoche-Fijé mi vista en sus ojos-Lo que les dijiste fue muy bonito...

-Bella, tú eres la que decide, no yo...Tú estás conmigo porque tú quieres, no porque yo te obligue...

-Lo sé, por eso te elijo a ti-Mi muerto corazón dio un vuelco-Tu eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida, mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos, a ellos solo los quiero como a mis hermanos o mis mejores amigos. Pero tú eres el que ocupa mi corazón, solo tú.

-Bella, tú has vuelto a llenar mi corazón, eres todo lo que quiero y querré en mi eternidad.

Nos besamos, pero esta vez no fue un beso tímido y delicado, fue un beso lleno de amor y pasión donde descargamos todo lo que sentíamos. Ahora sabía que Bella me amaba a mí, ahora no tenía dudas de lo que sentía por mí ni yo por ella.

**Creo que si no es por Ed, Erick habría desmembrado a cada uno de los Vulturis para interrogarlos...**

**Bella por fin decidio he hizo una muy buena elección a decir verdad**

**Reviews, reviews...Dejarlos y me haran más feliz que una lombriz bailando ''Highway to Hell''**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	12. Decisión tomada

**Bufff...Hice unos capítulos más extraños, pero ahora poner atención a este...**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer**

11.-Decisión tomada

Ya había elegido con quien me iba quedar, Erick era mi vida ahora mismo. Como me prometió, en cuanto llegaron todos fuimos a ver a los chicos. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Billy, allí estaba toda la manada, Kate no estaba por ninguna parte y solo se oían los gritos de Kyle y Jacob. Me acerqué a ellos y Billy me dijo:

-Jake quiere hablar contigo Bella-Su rostro estaba crispado por el dolor.

-No se tenían que haber metido...-Rezongó con enfado Leah.

-¡Cállate Leah!-Le espetó Embry apretando los dientes.

Erick y yo nos dimos la vuelta al ver un coche aparcar detrás del Mini. De él, salio una muy enfadada Kate, lloraba de angustia y dolor. Cerró de un portazo y corrió hasta llegar a Leah, la empujó y la gritó entre lágrimas:

-¡Por tu maldita culpa casi matan a mi hermano!-Kate tenía los puños cerrados.

-No se tenían que haber preocupado por mí...-Le replicó Leah acercándose a ella

-¡Solo tú quieres que te valoren más! ¡Quieres demostrar que eres la más fuerte!

-¡Lo hago porque yo no soy como tú, Kate!¡Tú eres enorme, más fuerte y más rápida que ninguno de nosotros!-Leah también empezó a derramar lágrimas-¡A ti por lo menos te respetan!

-¡Ves, siempre tienes que ser tú la mejor!¡Si no lo eres, haces berrinche de niña pequeña!¡Por dios, madura de una vez tienes 19 años!

-¡La que tiene que madurar eres tú, niñata!

No sé cómo el puño de Kate se estampó contra la cara de Leah. Ella empezó a temblar, no se podía controlar. Erick la cogió por los brazos al igual que Sam y Jared, me acerqué a Kate y la abracé. Lloró como yo, todas sus lágrimas eran de dolor. Carlisle y John salieron de la casa, Carlisle habló con Billy y John se acercó a nosotras para abrazarnos y decir:

-Quieren veros a las dos...

Agarré su mano ardiente y entramos las dos juntas a verlos. Estaban los dos vendados por el pecho y tenían en cabestrillo un brazo, los ojos negros de Jacob parecían un infierno y los ojos verdes de Kyle parecían que se habían oscurecido del dolor. Kate se abalanzó a abrazar a su hermano, este solo la rodeó con su enorme brazo y escondió su rostro en el pelo de su hermana. Yo me agaché para estar a la altura de Jake y le dije:

-¿Cómo te encuentras Jake?¿Te duele mucho?

-El doctor Colmillos me rompió otra vez los huesos, pero me puso muchísima anestesia para que no me volviera a molestar.

-Siento que hayas salido herido de esto...

-Fue culpa de Leah, si no se hubiera hecho la heroína, ninguno de los dos estaríamos así, no te culpes tu Bells

-Escuché vuestra conversación de anoche Jake-Me miró esperanzado-He decidido ya...

-Dime tu veredicto...-Cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva.

-Erick es mi vida Jake-Oí como apretó sus dientes-Lo amo muchísimo, pero quiero decirte que yo te quiero como a mi hermano Jake, no podría llegar a nada más, al igual que Edward, solo amistad y fraternidad.

-Lo he entendido Bells...

Miré a Kyle, él solo asintió mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Kate. Jacob miró hacia otro lado, parecía dolido por lo que le había dicho. Me levanté de mi sitio y le dije:

-¿Quieres que vuelva?

-No lo sé Bella...

-Adiós Jacob, que te mejores...

Salí de la habitación casi corriendo, cogí de la mano a Erick y le arrastré hasta el coche. Empecé a llorar otra vez, pero ésta vez de impotencia y rabia. Erick empezó a conducir con una mano y con la otra cogió la mía, la apretó infundiéndome apoyo y confianza. Al ver que me llevaba a mi casa le pedí:

-Por favor Erick, llévame a la mansión de los Cullen, quiero acabar de una vez por todas con esto...

-Cariño sabes que voy a estar a tu lado, se cuál sea la respuesta ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé, por eso te quiero tanto Erick-Le sonreí como pude y él me respondió con una sonrisa con la que dejaba claro su apoyo.

Aparcó en la entrada y enseguida Edward salió a recibirme. Le abracé con fuerza, él solo se limitó a corresponderme. Entramos dentro, donde estaban todos. Me sentí aún más culpable cuando vi las caras de Alice y Emmett, que eran de absoluta felicidad por verme. Erick se puso detrás de mí cogiéndome de la mano, veía en sus ojos el mismo dolor que yo sufría, él no quería sepárame de mis seres queridos, pero todavía no sabíamos cómo reaccionarían:

-Bueno, quería agradeceros a todos por lo de hoy-Tragué saliva-Quiero que sepáis mi decisión, pero antes quiero que sepáis lo que significáis para mí...-Más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro-Emmett siempre serás mi hermano mayor, que me protege y me hace reír con cualquier tontería; Alice, nunca dejarás de ser mi pixie del demonio, que me haga bufar cada vez que vayamos de compras o hagamos una sesión de Barbie Bella-Ella sonrió con tristeza, no sabía si ya había visto mi decisión-Jasper...Sé que contigo no he tenido mucho trato, pero te agradezco que siempre estuvieras ahí para calmar mis emociones; Rosalie todo lo que hablaste conmigo me hizo pensar mucho y conseguí poner orden en mi interior, me gustaría que fuésemos más que amigas, supongo que el término ''hermana mayor'' vendría muy bien ahora mismo-Ella solo me miró con sus penetrantes ojos dorados-Esme tú has hecho de madre para mí en estos momentos, sobre todo cuando Reneé no estaba...gracias por todo lo que me has dado; Carlisle siempre te consideraré como una especie de padre para mí y espero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre os consideraré mi familia.

-Vamos cariño...-Me susurró Erick apoyándome.

-Edward, sabes que te he amado con locura...pero ese sentimiento ha dado paso al amor que siento hacia ti como un hermano, alguien que me cuida, como lo hiciste hoy en el claro-Me limpié torpemente las lágrimas de mi cara-Quiero haceros saber que Erick es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de vosotros, ni siquiera Jacob puede cambiarme de opinión...Quiero estar junto a Erick y mi corazón es el que ha dictado en esta estúpida batalla.

Edward se acercó a mí, me abrazó con fuerza y yo solo pude llorar en él. Me acaricio el pelo de forma tierna, olio mi aroma y dio unas suaves palmadas en mi cabeza en señal de apoyo. Me miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Bella, sé que eres feliz junto a Erick...Te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, me tendrás aquí para lo que quieras hermanita...

-Gracias por comprender mi decisión Edward, te quiero mucho y no quiero que salgas de mi vida nunca más.

-No lo haré pequeña, no volveré a desaparecer de tu vida...

Erick estaba sonriendo agradecido, todos nos miraban con un pequeño deje de tristeza pero a la vez de felicidad, ahora que ya tenía todo aclarado me sentía mejor conmigo misma. Salimos de la casa, Erick condujo hasta la mía y me dejó allí. Charlie me abrazó y me dijo lo de Jacob y Kyle-aunque ya lo sabía-la versión que le habían contado fue que tuvieron un accidente con las motos. Me duché para relajar mis músculos, cené un poco de cereales con leche caliente y me fui a dormir. Tenía mucho sueño y caí dormida casi al instante.

**Yo de seguro le hubiera dado más que un puñetazo a Leah, por soberbia.**

**Por fin Bella se lo dijo a Jake y a Ed, parece ser que Edward lo tomó de mejor forma que Jacob**

**Porfaplisss dejad reviewssss!**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	13. Petición e Invitaciones

**Aquí teneis un capítulo muy especial...**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer**

12.-Petición e Invitaciones

Dos semanas han pasado desde la lucha. Kyle y Jacob se mejoraron muy rápido, pero éste último no quería verme. Era viernes por la mañana, como no tenía nada que hacer me repantingué en el sofá. Sonó el teléfono y lo cogí:

-Dígame...

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaa!-Ese grito me sobresaltó-¡Ahora mismo te voy a buscar para arreglarte!-Era Lucie

-Vale...pero ¿Por qué?

-Erick...-'' ¡Lucie no digas nada o ya sabes que le pasará a tu tortuga Marnie!''-Es una sorpresa...

-Bueno te espero, ¿Hace falta que me vista?

-No te preocupes quédate en pijama...Adiositoooooo

Colgué el teléfono asustada, cuando estaba el nombre de algún peluche de Lucie en una amenaza es que era muy importante. Seguí cavilando que podría ser hasta que llamaron al timbre de la puerta, Charlie abrió y dio permiso para que pasara. La alocada Lucie vino hasta mí, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta el Audi azul. Gritó un ''¡No la esperes hasta por la noche Charlie!'' y aceleró el coche. Llegamos en menos que canta un colibrí a la casa de los Marinier, Stephanie me recibió con una amplia sonrisa y me llevó al cuarto de Lucie. Ese cuarto se había convertido en una especie de centro de belleza. Me hicieron ducharme, después me peinaron y alisaron el pelo y me maquillaron un poco. Cuando vi el vestido, me dejó muda, era azul crepúsculo sin tirantes. Me ayudaron a ponérmelo y por una vez no me hizo ponerme tacones, si no unas bailarinas del mismo color que el vestido. William entró justo cuando estaban poniendo una florecita en mi pelo y dijo:

-Estás hermosa Isabella-Besó mi mano-Chicas me tengo que llevar a esta señorita...Así que despídanse de ella.

-Te deseamos suerte Bella-Dijeron las dos a la vez

William me llevó hasta el jardín, todo estaba precioso. No me había dado cuenta de que me habían tenido por lo menos 8 horas encerrada en ese cuarto, ahora estaba empezando a atardecer. William me beso la cabeza y me dejó en el jardín, al cabo de unos 10 segundos Erick apareció en el jardín. Vestía unos pantalones de vestir de color negro, una camisa blanca, la chaqueta de vestir y unos zapatos negros. Su pelo estaba peinado como siempre y en su mirada se podía notar que estaba emocionado y muy feliz. Me cogió del brazo y dijo:

-Estás simplemente hermosa, cariño.

-Tu también lo estás-Me sonrió

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar muy especial señorita?

-Sería un placer caballero

Comenzamos a caminar por el jardín hasta que llegamos a un árbol muy grande, en él habían construido una especie de columpio y había una pequeña mesa con un plato de pasta muy apetecible. Me senté a comer, la comida estaba deliciosa, cuando acabé me senté en el columpio y Erick empezó a columpiarme. Su voz llegó a mis oídos sacándome de mi mundo imaginario por un momento:

-Bella, he estado pensando durante estas dos semanas mucho una cosa...

-¿Que pensaste ahora?

-Pues la verdad...-Paró de columpiarme, se puso frente a mí y se puso de rodillas-Quería decirte una cosa...

Acunó mis manos entre las suyas, pensando un momento aquello que me fuese a decir. se revolvió con una mano el pelo y al final, mirándome a los ojos dijo:

-Bella...No sé qué vas a pensar pero bueno...-Formó su sonrisa más espectacular y comenzó a decir-Sabes que te amo demasiado...He luchado por ti en cada momento y me gustaría que nunca nos separáramos, por eso te pido...Isabella Swan-Sacó una cajita de satén rojo-¿Me harías el vampiro más feliz del mundo, casándote conmigo?-Cuando abrió la cajita me quedé impresionada, el anillo era de oro blanco con unos pequeños zafiros engarzados.

-Erick...-En ese momento pensé ''A la porra el maquillaje''-Claro que me gustaría casarme contigo...

Puso el anillo en mi dedo y me alzó en brazos besándome con todo el amor que sentía. Yo, Isabella Swan, acabo de aceptar casarme con un vampiro. Nos besamos más veces, guiados por la alegría. Cuando me bajó al suelo le pregunté:

-¿Alguien en tu familia sabía lo de hoy?

-Solo lo sabía Lucie, los demás solo sabían que era una sorpresa y ya está...Porque quiero darles la noticia junto a ti.

-Erick, habrá que pensar como decírselo a Charlie...En cuanto intentemos decírselo creerá que estoy embarazada o algo por el estilo...

-También yo lo pensé, pero lo tranquilizaremos un poco...Me apretó contra su pecho-¿Te ha gustado el anillo?

-Me ha encantado... ¿Lo has comprado?

-No, era el anillo de mi madre princesa, mis padres dejaron joyas y cosas por el estilo de herencia. A mí me dieron este anillo y unas cuantas cosas más, pensé que te haría ilusión tenerlo y sé que a mi madre también le hubiera gustado que tú lo llevaras...

-Gracias por darme todo esto Erick, te amo muchísimo...

-Y yo a ti, señorita Swan de Marinier...

Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso tierno y dulce. Nos cogimos de las manos y fuimos hasta la casa caminando. Entramos en el salón, Matt estaba en el sofá repantingado viendo la tele, Erick al no ver a nadie más dijo:

-Reunión familiar en el salón...

En menos de 20 segundos estaban todos delante nuestra. Lucie estaba dando mini saltitos, los demás la miraban extrañados. Nos miramos una vez más, Erick ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa y dijo:

-Quiero anunciar una cosa muy importante para mi...

-Vamos Erick, dilo de una vez...-Lucie siempre tan impaciente

-Esta tarde, como sabéis, le he preparado una sorpresa a Bella, la he pedido que se case conmigo y ella ha aceptado ser mi esposa.

Lucie se abalanzó sobre nosotros al igual que Stephanie, John y Helena nos felicitaron y los chicos también nos abrazaron muy felices. Yo seguía llorando, no podía parar de hacerlo. Helena muy emocionada dijo:

-¿Quién va a organizar la boda?

-No lo sé, pero vosotras os podéis aliar con Alice para prepárala-Las tres me abrazaron agradecidas-Pero no podéis hacer nada todavía, tengo que decírselo a los Cullen y a mis padres. No sé cómo reaccionarán estos últimos...

-¿Y a qué esperas? Correr a decirles a tus padres-Matt nos empujaba hacia la puerta.

Nos metimos en el coche y pusimos dirección a mi casa. En cuanto mi padre abrió la puerta el miedo afloró en mi cuerpo. Entramos al salón y Charlie me dijo:

-Qué guapa vas Bella

-Gracias papá-Retorcí mis manos nerviosa-Queríamos decirte una cosa...-Me estaba poniendo roja ¡Mierda!

-¿Es algo grave?

-No, no te preocupes Charlie...Solo es una cosa que me ha hecho muy feliz...Y espero que tu también lo seas cuando te lo digamos.

-Pues entonces decirme

-Papá, esta tarde Erick me ha pedido que me case con él-Empezaba a tener un color rojizo, Oh Oh

-Y ha aceptado ser mi esposa-Aseguró Erick enseñándole mi anillo.

El rostro de Charlie pasó de todas las tonalidades de rojo hasta casi llegar al morado, recuperó su color habitual y empezó a reírse. Comencé a preocuparme por su salud mental, pensaba que le iba a ahorcar o algo parecido. Se medió relajó y pudo decir:

-Decírselo a Renée-Siguió riendo-Tu madre también lo debe de saber...

Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando soltó eso de golpe y porrazo, no había pensado como decírselo a Renée. Caminé temblorosa hasta el teléfono, Erick me seguía de cerca, marqué con rapidez el número de mi madre y antes de que pudiese decir nada, Erick me arrebató el teléfono de la mano:

-Hola ¿Usted es la madre de Bella?...No se preocupe, no la pasó nada grave...Soy el novio de su hija, Erick Marinier...Me gustaría que supiera que amo a su hija con locura y que esta misma tarde le he pedido que fuese mi esposa y a aceptado convirtiéndome en el hombre más feliz del planeta...-Frunció el ceño extrañado-Si está aquí a mi lado ¿Quiere que se la pase?...Toma Bella-Me dio el teléfono.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Como que te vas a casar, Isabella Marie Swan!-Gritó al otro lado del teléfono mi madre

-Mamá, amo a Erick...Quiero pasar toda mi vida con él...

-¡Como no me has presentado a tu prometido todavía!-Ahí casi me da un ataque de verdad-Bella, si le quieres de verdad y sabes que no te vas a arrepentir de ello, te voy a apoyar cariño...

-Gracias mamá, creo que papá confiaba en ti para que me echaras la bronca sobre lo del matrimonio tan joven...

-¿No lo aprueba él?-Su voz era medio cabreo medio desdén

-No lo sé, se puso a reír como loco cuando se lo dijimos.

-No te preocupes cariño, mañana lo llamaré para convencerle

-Te quiero mamá, te enviaremos la invitación para deciros que día es...

-Espera, yo también quiero organizar la boda...¿Quién la va a organizar?

-Las hermanas y la madre de Erick y creo que Alice Cullen, pero ésta todavía no lo sabe.

-Dame el móvil de la madre de Erick para hablar con ella

-Claro, apunta-Le dije el número-Tengo que dejarte, te quiero mamá

-Y yo a ti Bella, esperaré tu invitación.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, le eche una mirada a Charlie que se había relajado ya. Él me miró extrañado y le dije:

-Mamá llamará mañana-En cuanto dije eso perdió todo su color, quedándose blanco.

Salimos otra vez de mi casa, Erick condujo hasta la casa de los Cullen y salimos del coche. Justo cuando había bajado del coche, Alice y Edward me miraron extrañados, yo solo le dirigí una sonrisa a Alice y dije:

-Mary Alice Cullen-Abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida-¿Quieres organizar mi boda?

-¡QUE TE VAS A CASAR Y NO ME HABÍAS DICHO NADA!-Chilló como una descosida, Edward solo estaba impresionado.

-¿Quién se va a casar?-Preguntaron Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper saliendo por la puerta

-Nosotros-Dijo Erick alzando nuestra mano entrelazada

-¡AY MI MADRE, NECESITARÉ CATÁLOGOS DE NOVIA, LISTA DE INVITADOS...!-Seguía Alice enumerando a grito pelado.

-¡Felicidades Bella!-Dijeron los tres bajando las escaleras, cuando llegaron a mi Emmett me abrazó estilo oso, Jasper me abrazo brevemente y Rosalie se limitó a darme un abrazo y a besar mi mejilla.

-Erick, ¿Sabes lo que te pasará si haces daño a nuestra hermana verdad?-Amenazó Emmett crujiendo los puños

-No te preocupes Emmett, ya lo tengo bastante claro-Se palmearon la espalda amistosamente.

Alice chillaba cosas como una descosida, los otros tres felicitaban a Erick, pero mi vista estaba fijada en Edward, que me observaba al igual que yo a él. Bajó las escaleras con pesadez, me abrazó a mí, luego apretó la mano de Erick y antes de que se fuera dije:

-¿Vas a ir a mi boda, verdad Edward?-Le pedí

-Claro que lo haré, si eso te hace feliz...

-Gracias Edward

-No tienes porque dármelas Bella, sabes que lo haría.

Me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y se fue hacia dentro de la casa diciendo:

-Alguien le tendrá que decir a Esme y a Carlisle ¿No?

Alice ya estaba compinchada con Rosalie, que a su vez estaban llamando a Lucie para ponerse de acuerdo con los preparativos, que estaba con Stephanie planeando la lista de invitados y Helena miraba por Internet cosas. Todo eso fue lo que entendí de la boca de Alice, además de que ella se iba a encargar mi vestido. Nunca hubiera esperado tal reacción de todos, ahora solo pensaba en cómo iba ser mi boda con Erick y en nada más, aunque las chicas se ocuparan de eso.

**Aunque Edward le dijo eso, yo creo que estaba sufriendo por dentro...**

**Erick se lo montó muy bien para pedirle a Bella que se casara con él.**

**INFORMACIÓN PARA LECTORAS**

**PORFIN HE ACABADO EL ONE-SHOOT DE HUTCHI, PASAROS A LEERLOOOOOOO...^^**

**Dejen sus reviews vale¿?**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	14. Si quiero

**Al final del capítulo hay un leve spolier de BD vale¿?**

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer no mío**

13.-Si quiero

Hoy es el día de la boda. Hoy, 5 de Agosto, me casó con Erick. Alice está revoloteando a mi alrededor como Lucie y Stephanie, Rosalie se dedica a arreglarme el pelo mientras yo la miro desde el espejo. Ya tengo puesto el vestido que Alice creó para mi, trajo a mi madre para que lo viese y se echo a llorar. Helena se acercó con delicadeza a nosotras y dijo:

-¿Algo nuevo?-''El vestido'' respondió Lucie

-¿Algo viejo?-''La peineta de la abuela Marie'' contestó mi madre colocándola en mi pelo

-¿Algo prestado?-''Mi liga'' Alice ya me la había puesto

-¿Algo azul?-''Los zafiros del anillo y de la peineta'' añadió Rosalie

Estaba preparada para lo que se me venía encima. Todas salieron del cuarto, dejando entrar a mi padre, me cogió del brazo y los dos salimos al pasillo. De fondo se escuchaba una melodía de piano, al mirar desde la barandilla me encontré con Rosalie tocando con los ojos cerrados. Salimos al jardín, allí estaban todos los invitados (Mis amigos del instituto, la manada y mis familias) esperándome. Erick vestía un traje negro que lo hacía parecer muy elegante, su cabello azabache estaba igual que siempre y su sonrisa era la más grande de todas. Miré a mis cinco damas de honor (increíble ¿Verdad?) estaban radiantes y los padrinos (Me impresionó que eligiese a Emmett y a Esme) estaban igual de guapos. Me sonrojé cuando Erick me susurró un ''Hermosa hasta la saciedad'' al llegar a su lado. El padre de Ángela, el señor Weber, empezó la ceremonia, casi ya al final hicieron firmar a los padrinos y dijo:

-Erick Kaled Marinier ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como esposa?

-Si, acepto-Dijo poniéndome la alianza en el dedo

-Y tu Isabella Marie Swan ¿Aceptas a Erick Kaled Marinier como esposo?

-Si, acepto-Deslicé la alianza en su dedo

-Hermanos, a llegado la hora...Yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-Sentencio

El beso fue demasiado mágico para mi, mientras nos besábamos aplaudían, era muy especial. La comida estaba muy buena, cuando cortamos la tarta hicieron comer un cachito a Erick, para mi sorpresa lo aguantó bien. La hora del baile llegó, bailé con casi todos los chicos-Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, John, Matt, William, Edward, Erick, Jacob, mi padre, Phil, Kyle e incluso bailé con Seth-Edward estaba feliz, no en exceso, pero lo estaba. Estaba viviendo un momento relajado con mí ahora esposo, cuando la voz de mi querida Alice sonó por el micrófono:

-Bueno, quería darles las gracias por asistir a la boda y anunciarles a los novios que si no se dan prisa, perderán el avión.

El trayecto al M3 de Rosalie fue una lluvia de arroz. Cuando ya estuvimos dentro del coche, miré por el cristal y vi como mi madre tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Charlie y Phil la tenía cogida por la cintura. El viaje en avión se me hizo relativamente corto, Erick y yo habíamos escogido Madeira como lugar de luna de miel. Alice y Lucie no se resistieron y tuvieron que comprar una casita enfrente de la playa, en el lugar más escondido de Madeira. Cuando llegamos se podría decir que me dejo boquiabierta, era todo hermoso. Me metí en el baño para ponerme un bañador y así poder bañarme en la playa por la noche, pero no se como acabé con una camisola encima de aquel bikini tan provocativo. Bajé a la playa y vi como Erick salía con todo el pelo empapado pegado a la cara. Me metí en el agua con él y buceamos un poco. Erick me atrapó con sus brazos y dijo:

-Ahora que ya eres mi esposa, me gustaría compartir contigo el momento...¿Te gustaría dar el paso?

-Si, quiero darlo junto a ti...

A partir de ahí empezó la cadena de besos, que nos llevó a todo lo siguiente.

Comencé a abrir los ojos, la luz me estaba dando directamente. Vi que estaba apoyada en Erick, él solo me acariciaba el pelo y depositaba sus labios en mi cabeza. Me levanté adormilada, Erick me ayudó a levantarme un poco y cuando estuve erguida un par de plumas cayeron de mi cabeza. Miré a Erick y el me dijo:

-¡Oops! Eso fue culpa mía, mordí una almohada-Me quitó las demás plumas del pelo.

-Tengo un hambre-Me estomago gruñó un poco-Me gustaría desayunar fruta o algo así...

-Yo te lo preparo cariño, mientras vístete-Me besó en los labios-Te espero abajo, te quiero.

Se puso un bañador y bajó a la cocina. Llegué al baño y me miré al espejo. Tenía unos moratones en el brazo y me dolía un poco el otro brazo, me bañé y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Cuando bajé Erick ya tenía preparado el desayuno: Sandía, melocotón y creo que lo otro era naranja. Estaba riquísimo, cuando acabé fuimos a la playa, allí Erick me preguntó:

-¿Qué te pareció lo de anoche?-Seguro que de haber sido humano estaría rojo.

-Estuvo genial, pero tengo unos moratones en el brazo y me duele el otro un poco...

-Lo siento amor-Dijo dándome un beso-No quería hacerte eso...-Siguió señalando mis moratones

-No pasa nada, sabíamos que podía correr ese pequeño riesgo.

Me sonrió y miró al mar. Cuando estuvo desprevenido me tiré encima de él, rebozándonos los dos en la arena. Cuando pude me puse de pies y corrí hasta el agua, Erick también corrió hasta el agua y me cogió en brazos. Sonrió de manera pilla y dijo:

-Cariño, ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase ''Patos al agua''?

-No ¿Por qu...?

No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, me sumergió entera en el agua y él conmigo. Cuando salimos a la superficie los dos empezamos a reír, a veces podía ser tan niño como Lucie...

Ha pasado ya tres semanas desde que estamos de luna de miel. Como podéis imaginar, no nos conformamos con una sola vez, lo probamos más veces. Esa mañana Erick había ido a comprar a la ciudad comida, así que estaba yo solo en la casita. Abrí la maleta y empecé a buscar un vestido para ponerme, ahora mismo era lo más cómodo que podía ponerme. Cuando encontré lo que buscaba, bajé a la cocina a por algo de comer y en el frigorífico encontré pollo. Al empezar a comerlo no pasó nada, pero a la tercera pinchada, no pude más y lo tuve que vomitar. Justo en ese mismo momento llegó Erick, vino corriendo hasta mi asustado y me dijo:

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo sé, creo que me cayó mal al estómago el pollo.

-Ven, siéntate-Me llevó hasta el sofá-Espera aquí, voy a por un poco de agua.

Lo único que supe fue que, de pronto, todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro y no sentí nada más.

Intenté abrir los ojos, todo estaba borroso. Enfoqué la vista y pude ver a Erick, estaba bastante preocupado. Me miró y dijo:

-Por fin despertaste...

-¿Qué me pasó?-Me llevé una mano a la cabeza

-No lo sé, de repente te desmayaste.

-Me encuentro bastante mal...-Unas arcadas impresionantes me vinieron de pronto y fui al baño a devolver.

Erick me sujetaba el pelo, cuando paré, me senté con la espalda contra la bañera. Cerré los ojos para calmarme, me sentí horrible, el estómago me daba mil vueltas. Erick sacó un móvil de su pantalón y marcó un número que desconocía, se lo puso en la oreja y le pregunté:

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy llamando a John...

-¿Para qué lo...?

-John...Si estamos bien, bueno, Bella no...Esta mañana me la encontré vomitando y se desmayó...Dice que comió pollo y la sentó mal...Pero es que cuando se levantó, corrió hasta el baño otra vez... ¿Quieres que te la pase?...Toma Bella, John quiere hablar contigo.

-Dígame-Dije con voz débil

-Bella, ¿Como te encuentras?

-Mal, tengo mucho sueño, estoy cansada...Y ahora vuelvo a tener hambre...-Mi voz era diferente, entre débil y enfadada

-¿Devolviste en cuanto empezaste a comer?

-No, al principio estaba bien, pero de repente me empezó a dar asco y no pude más...-En mi cerebro se encendió una bombillita-¿Cuantos días pasaron desde la boda?

La pregunta iba dirigida a los dos. Yo empecé a echar cuentas, era imposible...El miedo se apoderó de mi, empecé a temblar. Erick me sujetó con sus manos por los brazos y dije:

-Tengo un retraso de cinco días...

-¿Estás segura Bella?-Dijeron los dos a la vez, uno por el teléfono y otro cerca de mi.

-Si...

-Estos días duermes demasiado Bella, también he visto que empezaste a comer más y estás muy sensible...Oh Oh

-Oh Oh-Repetí de pronto.

Me zafé de los brazos de Erick y fui al espejo de la habitación. Me levanté la camisola, me puse de perfil y pude ver la pequeña tripita que sobresalía de mi cuerpo. Solté un grito ahogado, haciendo que Erick viniera corriendo hacia mí. Se quedó mirando mi vientre, puso sus frías manos en él y de pronto sentí como algo en mi interior se movía. Erick se puso el teléfono en la oreja y dijo:

-Algo se ha movido dentro de ella... ¿¡QUÉ!...¿Estás seguro?...-Se puso más blanco de lo que ya estaba-Claro, lo he entendido...Adiós, nos vemos en unas horas.

-¿Qué ha pasado Erick?-Cogí su rostro entre mis manos

-John ha dicho que puedes estar embarazada-Me apretó contra él-Nos vamos ahora mismo

-¿Me lo va a quitar?-Pregunté asustada, había recogido toda la maleta y ya me estaba dando la mano para marcharnos.

-No lo se princesa, no lo se-Había una nota de dolor en su voz.

Salimos hacia el aeropuerto, mientras Erick hablaba con la compañía, yo cogí el móvil y busqué en la agenda el número que nunca hubiera pensado usar. Lo marqué y al segundo timbrazo lo cogieron:

-¿Dígame?

-Rosalie-Murmuré lo suficientemente bajo-Soy Bella. Tienes que ayudarme...

**Apartir de ahora los capítulos van a ser bastante largos **

**Como podreis comprobar Bellita está embarazada y va a ser toda una sorpresaaaaa lo del bebé**

**Sigan dejando reviews y tal va¿?**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	15. No aguanto más, me voy

**No me acuerdo quien pidio un PoV de Ed, pero aquí lo tienen**

**Disclaimer: Ya sabeis lo que reconozcais es de SM**

14.-No aguanto más, me voy

Edward PoV

¿¡Como que Bella está embarazada! Casi me cargo a Erick en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Al cabo de los días Bella se iba poniendo peor, Carlisle, John, Jacob y yo queríamos quitarle el monstruo que la estaba matando, pero Bella tan cabezota no quería que le sacáramos a su ''bebé'', Rosalie estaba que saltaba a la mínima y protegía a los dos como una leona a sus cachorros y Erick simplemente le prometía cosas a Bella como ''Todo va estar bien cariño'' o ''Siempre estaré a tu lado'', pero su cabeza era un lío de pensamientos, era imposible leerlos. El día que le rompió dos costillas, otra vez, no aguanté más y grité:

-¡Me voy!-Bella me miró asustada-¡No voy a seguir viendo como te mueres Bella!

-Por favor, no te vayas Edward...-Susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La miré, estaba demacrada. Su vientre era demasiado abultado para estar embarazada de tan solo dos meses. Abrí la puerta y comencé a correr hasta el mar, necesitaba alejarme de todo esto. Me zambullí en el agua del Atlántico con gracilidad, nadé rápidamente durante la noche y cuando estaba amaneciendo llegué a la costa de Holanda. Estaba sediento, fui hasta el bosque más cercano y allí me alimenté con unos cuantos animales. Cuando ya me iba noté un aroma a sangre muy fuerte, lo seguí por pura intuición y cuando llegué hasta lo que era me quedé congelado. Delante de mí había una mujer muerta, toda desangrada y acurrucado junto a ella había un bulto ensangrentado, podía oír los latidos rápidos de su corazón. Me acerqué y con mis propios ojos, vi la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Tenía el pelo cobrizo (Como el mío), su piel era, bajo toda la sangre, clara y sus rasgos eran redondeados, parecidos a los de un ángel. Me quité la camisa, cogí al bebé con extremo cuidado y lo limpie. Pude observar que era una niña, la pobre estaba dormida. Un chispa maternal se encendió en mi, no se como, ahora mi vida estaría vinculada con la de esa niña. Me alejé del cuerpo de la madre, metiéndome cada vez más en el bosque. Fijé otra vez mi vista en la niña, tenía sus ojitos abiertos...Sus ojitos color chocolate como los de Bella. Puso un de sus manitas en mi pecho desnudo y pude ver en mi cabeza una pregunta:

-'' ¿Quién eres?''-El método en que me lo dijo, me asustó un poco-

-Soy el que te va a cuidar a partir de ahora, pequeña-La olí, no olía a humano solamente, también olía a vampiro.

-'' ¿Donde está mi mamá?''-Preguntó otra vez, esa niña era muy inteligente

-Tu madre murió al nacer tu, cosita-Le dije con cuidado, tenía que decirle la verdad.

De sus ojitos comenzaron a caer lagrimitas, estaba llorando. La acogí entre mis brazos para que dejara de llorar. Dejó de llorar cuando comencé a tararearle una nana, se revolvió un poco en mis brazos y al final tocó mi pecho otra vez:

-''Entonces... ¿Tú eres mi papá?''-Esa palabra me caló hondo, ¿Me estaba llamando papá?

-Seré lo que tu quieras mi niña-La contesté acunándola entre mis brazos, ella solo me observó curiosa.

Llegué hasta el límite del bosque, allí encontré una cabañita casi destruida. Toqué la puerta y me abrió una mujer mayor, tenía su cabello de color blanco, sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados por arrugas y tenía esbozada una sonrisa amable. Con voz dulce dijo:

-¿Se le ofrece algo muchacho?

-Me gustaría pedirla que me diese alojamiento en su casa, señora

-Ven pasa adentro...

Entré a la cabaña, tenía solo una habitación compuesta por una mesa, dos sillas, una cama, una cocina muy pequeña, un sofá viejo y una cómoda. La casa era muy humilde, al igual que la mujer. La pequeña se removió en mis brazos otra vez, observando toda la estancia con sus ojitos curiosos. La señora me dijo:

-Como ve no tengo mucho, pero puede quedarse en el sofá si quiere-Se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad señora...

-Llámeme Hilda, no me gusta lo de señora...¿Como te llamas muchacho?

-Edward

-¿Y que te hizo venir aquí Edward?

-Escapé de mi casa y no tengo donde ir-Mentira Edward, sabes muy bien que te fuiste por propia voluntad.

-¿Esa cosita que llevas en brazos es un bebé?-Dijo curiosa, la niña ladeó un poquito su cabecita.

-Si-''¡Madre de dios, pobrecito! Está solo cuidando de su bebé'' Pensaba Hilda

-Creo que tengo algo para ponerle a tu bebé-Se levantó, abrió la cómoda y sacó un pequeño conjunto de color azulón, que tenía toda la pinta de estar muy viejo-Toma, pónselo

-Es muy amable Hilda-Lo cogí de sus manos y se lo puse como pude a la bebé

-No es problema-''Hace mucho que no veía a un bebé ''Pensó mirándola con cariño-Ese conjunto lo guardé durante muchos años, era de mi hijo...Por desgracia murió de una enfermedad al año de nacido...De eso hace ya mucho tiempo...-Suspiró pesadamente, podía leer el dolor en sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho Hilda-Le dije desde el sofá

-No tienes porqué sentirlo Edward, al cabo de los años me encontré una muchacha y pasó a ser mi hija-Cuando esbozó la sonrisa, las arrugas de su cara se acentuaron-Por cierto...¿Como se llama tu pequeña?

-Se llama...-Enseguida se me vino a la cabeza el nombre de la madre de Bella, Renée. Pero la imagen de Esme apareció en mi cabeza también, junté los nombres para ver como quedaban y proseguí-Renéesme.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, de hecho le queda muy bien...

-¿Te gusta Renéesme?-Le pregunté a la bebé

Tocó con su manita mi cuello y vi la contestación en mi cabeza:

-''Me gusta mi nombre''

Le sonreí, Renéesme se movió un poco y oí un gruñidito de su estómago. Llevó otra vez a mi cuello su mano para decirme que tenía hambre, yo me levanté con ella en brazos y le pregunté amablemente a Hilda:

-¿Tiene algo para darle a Renéesme?-Seguro que de poder estarlo estaría rojo como un tomate

-Me parece que tengo un poco leche, la podemos calentar para hacerle un...

-Hola mamá, ya estoy aquí, traje comida para toda la semana...

Al oír esa voz me di la vuelta, la muchacha que acababa de entrar por la puerta era como nosotros, un vampiro. Su tez clara y sus ojos dorados me lo dijeron, la examiné al igual que ella a mi, tenía su pelo azabache rizado en las puntas hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus facciones eran similares a las de Erick y un montón de pecas se acumulaban en sus pómulos y nariz. Ella miró a Hilda y dijo a la defensiva:

-¿Quién es, mamá?

-Oh cariño ya volviste-Besó su mejilla-Edward te presento a mi hija adoptiva...Irina

-Es un placer señorita-Irina, ese era el nombre de la hermana de Erick

-Encantada-Miró a Renéesme en mis brazos-Esa niña huele a vampiro y a humano-Pensó

-Irina quiero que sepas que no es un niño inmortal-Relajó su postura-Es una híbrida.

-¿Me dejas cogerla?-Preguntó con vergüenza

-Claro, toma ten cuidado-Le di a la niña y ella la cogió con mucha delicadeza

No se como, pero me había enamorado de ella. Se veía muy bien con Renéesme en brazos, ella le tocó y dio un saltito de impresión. ''Bonito don posee ésta niña'' Pensaba acariciando la cara de la niña. Leí en su mente que mi niña le decía ''¿Trajiste algo de comer?'' y ella le respondió:

-Traje leche, vamos a calentarte un poco para que puedas comer.

Me devolvió a la niña y se puso a calentar un poco de leche en un cazo. Hilda se sentó en el sofá y yo le di a la niña para que la cuidara. Me acerqué a Irina y le dije:

-Irina, ¿Cómo escapaste de los Vulturis?

-¿Y tu como sabes que los Vulturis me cogieron?-Dijo tensándose

-Se que te va a sonar extraño, pero conozco a tu hermano Erick...

Se quedó en estado de shock, mirándome con sus expresivos ojos llenos de dolor. Estaría llorando si pudiese. Pasé mi mano por delante de su cara, no reaccionaba, pero sus pensamientos eran recuerdos suyos con Erick. Me tendió una mano y dijo:

-¿Podrías darme tu mano un momento?

Yo se la di, nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver como miraba todos mis recuerdos. Desde el día en que conocí a Bella hasta el día que me fui de Forks; me soltó de golpe y se tiró a mis brazos. Sollozó en mi pecho, yo solo me limité a rodearla con mis brazos y a reconfortarla. Me miró y dijo:

-¿Era él, verdad?

-Si, está en Estados Unidos.

-Quiero ir a verle, necesito verle-Dijo ansiosa

-Irina cálmate, dame cuatro días para ponerte al corriente de la situación ¿Vale?

Ella asintió más calmada, la leche ya estaba caliente, pero el problema es que no teníamos biberón. Irina volvió a los 5 minutos con uno, yo cogí a Renéesme de los brazos de Hilda y le di el biberón con leche. Se lo bebió bien rápido, dio un pequeño bostezo y se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Irina se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó:

-¿De donde vienes Edward?¿Cómo es que tienes una niña híbrida?

-Vengo desde América, escapé de una situación un tanto peliaguda. Cuando estaba en el bosque cazando encontré el cuerpo de la madre, ella estaba a su lado acurrucada. Yo la cogí y cuando empecé a hablar con ella con su modo tan peculiar, un sentimiento maternal se encendió en mi y supongo que me volví el padre de ella-Acaricie los cabellos bronce de la pequeña, se parecía mucho a mi.

-Pues para habértela encontrado, es idéntica a ti-Puso su mano en la mejilla de Renéesme

-Cuéntame algo de ti Irina, solo se tu historia hasta que te mordieron los Vulturis...

-Después de que me mordieran, me llevaron a su castillo. La transformación pasó muy rápido, cuando desperté me dijeron lo que era y que me convirtieron por el don que poseía, puedo copiar los dones de otros vampiros, pero solo si yo quiero. Toqué a cada uno de la guardia y copié sus dones, estuve bastante tiempo con ellos hasta que me fui, no quería cazar humanos. Deambulé por los bosques alimentándome de animales, hasta que encontré a Hilda. Ella me adoptó, le conté lo que era y no pareció impresionarle. Busqué a mi hermano durante un tiempo, pero lo deje porque no sabía por donde empezar-Esbozó una triste sonrisa-Al cabo del tiempo voy y al volver a casa, me encuentro a un vampiro que sabe cosas de mi hermano y viene con una niña híbrida.-Acabó soltando una risita.

-Tienes un risa muy bonita-Lo dije sin pensarlo, salió de mi boca a si, sin más. Juro que de haber podido, los dos estaríamos rojos de vergüenza

Toda la noche estuvimos hablando sobre Erick, aunque ella había visto todo en mis recuerdos. Se quedó un poco impresionada al saber que su hermano se acababa de casar con una humana y la había dejado embarazada. Los 4 días pasaron bastante rápido, Renésme crecía muy rápido, por lo menos creció 4 centímetros. Me gustaba la forma de ser de Irina, era fuerte y valiente, pero también era dulce y amable. La pregunta que le hizo Renéesme a Irina me dejó un poco impresionado. Estaba Irina con la pequeña en el sofá, le estaba enseñando unas imágenes en su cabecita. La pequeña puso su manita en la mejilla de Irina y le preguntó:

-'' ¿Quieres ser mi mamá?''-Mi niña había creado un vínculo muy fuerte con ella, casi siempre dormía en mis brazos o en sus brazos

-No lo se cariño, eso tienes que preguntárselo a tu papá-Renéesme me miró con LA carita. ¿De donde demonios la aprendió?

-''Papi, se que tu quieres a Irina, se te nota cuando la miras''-Era un pequeña muy perspicaz, se daba cuenta de todo

-Lo será, si, señorita, acepta a ser mi pareja-Abrió mucho los ojos-No puede haber un papá y una mamá que no sean ni siquiera pareja.

Cogí a Renéesme, ella comenzó a dar palmas con una sonrisita en sus labios. Irina se levantó y se me acercó, antes de que reaccionara posé mis labios sobre los suyos y la pequeña espectadora soltó un ''Oh''. Pasé un brazo por su cintura y la dije al oído:

-Te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi Irina

-Yo también Edward, lo supe nada más verte.

Esta vez, ella me besó. Me sentía muy bien con ese beso, al igual que ella, lo leí en su mente. Cuando nos separamos, Renéesme levantó una de sus cejitas y pude ver en su cabeza como decía ''¿Ya acabaron?'' Yo solté una carcajada y la besé en la mejilla, Irina acaricio también su mejilla y de pronto la niña soltó:

-Mamá-Lo dijo con voz clara, su voz era como oír un repiqueteo de campanas doradas.

-Me llamó mamá Edward-Dijo tapándose la boca con una mano

-Papá-La palabra que salió de sus pequeños labios hizo que me sintiera el hombre más dichoso del mundo

-Has hablado por fin-La alcé en el aire-Lo hiciste pequeñaja

Era feliz, muy feliz. Por fin había encontrado a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, Irina y mi pequeña. Hilda lo escuchó todo, parecía muy feliz también, se acercó a Irina y la dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara:

-Vete cariño, ahora tienes que seguir tu vida.

-Pero mamá...

-Nada de peros, señorita. Vas a ir a por tu hermano y vas a ser feliz, además ya sabes que el viejo Germán me viene a visitar muy a menudo-El hombre de barba y cabellos plateados venía casi todos los días a estar con Hilda, era un ex-militar que vivía a 300 metros de Hilda-Ahora iros a América, os están esperando.

-¿Estás segura?-Le preguntó Irina mirándola

-Nunca estuve más segura cariño, seré una viejita cascarrabias pero todavía se cuidarme, anda ve pero acuérdate siempre de mi-Se acercó a Renéesme-Toma cariño, es para que me recuerdes-Le puso a la pequeña una cadena de oro con un dije de esmeralda con forma de estrella.

La niña tocó el rostro de Hilda para darle las gracias, ella solo esbozó una sonrisa y me besó las mejillas. Irina estaba apunto de ponerse a empacar cosas, pero la paré diciéndola que ya compraríamos ropa nueva en Estados Unidos. Cogí su mano y los tres nos encaminamos al aeropuerto más cercano.

**Vale. se que lo del nombre Renéesme fue idea de Bells pero es que aquí solo va a ser hija de Edward. Tambien os dije que Irina iba a aparecer y espero que os guste que la haya puesto de pareja con Edward, es que se les veía muy bien y como ninguno de los dos decía nada, pues va la pequeña y lo dice. Esperemos haber que dice Bellita cuando lo vea aparecer con una niña y una mujer que no conocía...Seguro que se alegra por él, además Irina es su cuñada...^^**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews...:D**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	16. ¿Esto es una broma?

**Este capítulo va a estar contado desde tres PoV asi que eso yas sabeis... ^^**

**Disclaimer: Reconocido...Stephenie Meyer No conocido...Míoooow**

15.-¿Esto es una broma?

Rosalie PoV

Bella estaba llorando, mi hermano se acababa de ir porque no aguantaba más. Erick la consoló, cada palabra que pronunciaba la decía desde el corazón, se notaba a kilómetros que la amaba con locura. Edward no volvió, ya eran 3 días sin saber nada de él, Esme estaba desesperada. El bebé le rompió dos costillas a Bella, la estaba consumiendo por dentro, pero la sangre que le dábamos la mantenía fuerte. Estaba tranquilamente sentada en el suelo, a los pies de Bella con la cabeza de Alice en mi regazo, cuando Lucie entró al salón y dijo:

-Bella, ¿Como vas a llamar a tu bebé?-Lo decía para distraerla

-No se, supongo que si es niño lo llamaré Kevin y si es niña, supongo que Karen estaría bien...

-Los dos con la letra K...-Dijo Stephanie haciendo bailar una anilla con la electricidad de su cuerpo-Son bonitos...

-Auch...Si que patea fuerte-Exclamó Bella medio sonriendo

Carlisle y John entraban en ese momento por la puerta del salón, se acercaron a Bella y la dijeron:

-Hemos hecho cálculos...-Comenzó John

-Creo que mañana podríamos sacarlo-Terminó Carlisle

-¿Ya está desarrollado del todo?-Preguntó William, Bella tenía razón, su voz grave tranquilizaba.

-Si, está lo suficiente desarrollado.

Bella, comenzó a acariciar mi pelo con sus finos dedos. Se sentía tan bien, estábamos tan relajadas las 5 en el salón. Carlisle se fue junto a John a su despacho, Erick llegó con Matt y Emmett de cazar, parecía un poco mejor que antes. Examiné la mirada que se echaron Bella y Erick por un momento, pude ver todo el amor que se profesaban los dos, las miradas que Bella y Erick se mandaban eran muy diferentes a las que se mandaba con mi hermano. Él se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la mano, la besó en los labios y dijo:

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Mejor, pero el bebé me patea fuerte, se ve que quiere salir ya-Esbozó una sonrisa-Mañana van a sacarlo.

-¿Están seguros?

-Si, dicen que ya está lo suficientemente desarrollado

Alice se quedó mirando a la nada de repente, una sonrisita se pintó en su rostro. Todos nos quedamos mirándola, menos Bella que había cerrado los ojos, por primera vez en estos tres días se la notaba feliz. En un susurro que solo oímos los vampiros de la sala dijo:

-Llegará en 4 días y no vendrá solo-Arrugó un poco el ceño-Pero no le veo muy nítido...

Crunch! Bella soltó un alarido de dolor, todos nos pusimos alerta. Todos nos pusimos de pies, la mirábamos en brazos de Erick, los ojos se la abrieron muchísimo y gritó:

-¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! ¡SACARLO YA!

Dicho esto se le puso los ojos en blanco y vomitó sangre. Erick, Jacob y yo la llevamos al despacho de John corriendo, el bebé se estaba moviendo mucho. Cogí un bisturí y Erick gritó:

-¡La morfina Jacob! ¡Dámela!

-¡Hay que sacárselo ya!-Les chillé, se oyó otro fuerte chasquido-¡Le está rompiendo las costillas!

En cuanto le puso el sedante, hice una incisión en el vientre de Bella. Ella solamente estaba como en shock, dando bocanadas de aire, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. En ese momento la sangre no me afectó, metí las manos y saqué al bebé, Carlisle estaba preparado para seguir y yo envolví en una manta al bebé. Carlisle gritó:

-¡Son mellizos, hay otro dentro!-Bella soltaba alaridos de dolor

-¡Sacarlo también, hay que salvar a Bella!-Jacob estaba intentando que Bella no dejara de respirar.

Carlisle vino con otro bulto, todavía estaba ensangrentado. Lucie apareció en la puerta con Alice y les tendí a los bebés. Volví con los demás, vi como Erick se sacaba ponzoña y se la inyectó en el corazón. Carlisle y Erick empezaron a morder a Bella por diferentes lados para que la ponzoña se expandiera más rápido. Carlisle nos cogió a Jacob y a mi y nos dijo:

-Salid de aquí

Bajamos al salón donde estaban Alice y Lucie, las dos maravilladas con los mellizos. Arriba pude escuchar el corazón de Bella, latía desenfrenado. Jacob salió de la casa corriendo, no hice nada por pararle. Me acerqué a las chicas y dije:

-¿Son niño y niña?

-Si, Kevin...-Dijo mi hermana acariciando la pequeña mejilla del bebé

-...Y Karen Marinier-Terminó Lucie arrullando a la niña.

Pude observar bien a los mellizos, los dos tenían el pelo negro como Erick, pero Kevin tenía los ojos color castaño chocolate de Bella con rayitas plata y Karen los tenía de un color marrón rojizo pero se la podían distinguir algunas rayitas plata. Miraban a todo curiosos. Me senté a su lado y Alice me tendió a Kevin, era hermoso. Me fije mejor en sus caritas y pude ver las pequitas que cubrían su pequeños rostros. Kevin me miró y le dije:

-Hola pequeño, bienvenido...

En ese mismo momento bajó el padre de los mellizos, parecía abatido. Pero cuando observó a sus hijos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Erick PoV

Bella había comenzado a convertirse, su corazón latía desenfrenado. Carlisle se quedó junto a John recogiendo todo el despacho y yo baje al salón. Mellizos, mi Bella había tenido a dos pequeños en su vientre. Cuando vi a mi hermana con uno de los mellizos mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero cuando vi al otro en brazos de Rose y Alice mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Me acerqué al sillón y Lucie me dijo:

-Toma papá, coge a tu pequeña Karen-Me puso en los brazos a la niña, era hermosa...Era idéntica a mi, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el plata de su abuela.

-Mi pequeña-Susurré tocando su naricita-Eres casi idéntica a tu abuela...

-¿Erick, quieres coger también a Kevin?

-Claro Rose-Me senté a su lado y me puso a Kevin en el otro brazo-Hey, tu también quieres estar con tu papá ¿Verdad?

Mis pequeños me miraron curiosos, hicieron un sonidito típico de los bebés que me hizo sacar una risita. Si tuviera lágrimas, ahora sería una fuente. Notaba los lazos que habían creado con Bella, la amaban. Alice y Lucie me dijeron:

-Haber, el papá y su mellizos-Sacaron una foto, pero yo no les hice mucho caso.

-Jacob nos dijo que Bella ya tuvo a los bebés-Dijeron Kyle y Kate entrando por la puerta

-No puedes negar que no son hijos tuyos Erick-Kate se acercó y los observó maravillada

-Son tan chiquitos...Me recuerdan a la foto que tiene mamá de nosotros cuando éramos bebés...-Kyle apoyó las manos en los hombros de su hermana.

-Lo que pasa, es que vosotros erais más morenos que ellos-Soltó Stephanie con un poco de burla

Ya estaban casi todos en el salón, los únicos que faltaban eran John, Esme, Carlisle y Helena. Emmett quiso coger a Karen y para mi sorpresa William cogió a Kevin. Salí del cuarto y busqué por toda la casa a Helena. Me asomé a mi cuarto y vi que estaba sentada en mi cama, tapada con las colchas y con la mirada fija en algo de la pared. Yo también miré donde lo hacía ella y pude contemplar una hermosa cuna blanca que contrarrestaba con el resto de los muebles. Me senté a su lado, ella solo mantenía la cabeza gacha aunque se movió un poco para dejarme sitio. Con voz débil me dijo:

-Erick, lo siento...

-¿Por qué me pides perdón mamá?

-Casi no me he podido controlar cuando había tanta sangre...-Soltó un sollozo-Casi he podido matar a Bella...

-Mamá no te culpes porque eso no ha pasado ¿Vale?

-Pero es que odio ser la que más vulnerabilidad tenga de la familia-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza-No se como tu pudiste soportarlo...

-En ese momento no me importaba la sangre, me importaba Bella...-Contemplé la cuna-Es muy bonita la cuna...

-La hice yo, tengo que admitir que estaba emocionada con lo del bebé...

-...Pero hay que poner una cuna más.

-¿Por qué?

-Mamá, has sido abuela de mellizos-Se llevó la mano a la boca-Ven conmigo, los tienes que conocer.

La cogí de la mano y la saqué de la cama. Volvimos al salón y vi que Esme tenía en brazos a Kevin, Karen estaba con Stephanie. Me acerqué a ellas y cogí a Karen, me di la vuelta y Helena esbozó una sonrisa al verla. La pequeña movió sus bracitos en dirección a su abuela, yo solo dije:

-Parece que quiere estar con su abuela antes que con su padre-Solté una risita, pero se la di.

-Es hermosa Erick, se parece mucho a ti...¿Cómo se llaman?-Miró de soslayo a Kevin

-Karen y el pequeño varoncito se llama Kevin...

Nos quedamos contemplándolos en brazos de nuestras madres, estaban las dos sonrientes. Un pequeño grito se oyó arriba, Bella estaba sintiendo el dolor de la transformación.

Bella PoV

Dolor, oscuridad y fuego. Todo lo que sentía y veía en estos momentos. No se si habían pasado horas o días, pero sentía mi corazón latir desbocado, hasta que se paró de golpe y el dolor fue menor. Poco a poco pude mover mis articulaciones, las sentía como agarrotadas y entumecidas. Esa sensación desapareció en unos segundos, ahora me sentía más, no se, ¿libre? Sentí como algo o alguien se movía a mi lado, abrí los ojos cuando noté una mano en mi cara. Al abrir los ojos, lo veía todo diferente...No se como explicarlo bien. Busqué con la mirada lo que me había tocado la cara y me encontré con Erick. Estaba sonriente, en sus ojos pude ver ese brillo especial que tenía cuando se emocionaba por algo, cogió mi mano y dijo besándola:

-Por fin despertaste princesa

-Si se puede llamar así-Mi voz era cantarina, me impresioné al notar ese cambio en mi voz.

-Tú y tus contestaciones lógicas-Rió entre dientes-¿Cómo te sientes, te molesta la sed?

No me di cuenta de la sed hasta que lo dijo. Ese ardor me quemaba la garganta, pero mi preocupación se centraba en el bebé, mi bebé. Instintivamente me toqué el vientre, ahora plano y duro como el mármol. Erick comprendió mi reacción y dijo:

-No te preocupes lo sacamos a tiempo-La sonrisa se expandió-Bueno, mejor dicho, los sacamos a tiempo

-¿Cómo que los?

-Parece ser que nuestro pateador, se convirtió en dos pateadores...Por eso tenías el vientre tan hinchado

-Los quiero ver...

-Todavía no Bella, son mitad humanos...Tienes que ir a cazar-Esa fue Alice, entró con sus pasos de bailarina a la habitación, seguida de Jasper y Carlisle.

-¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado?

-Tres días-Contestó Carlisle, le iba a preguntar por Edward-Edward todavía no ha vuelto, dale un poco de tiempo.

Me levanté de la cama donde estaba tumbada, Alice dio unos saltitos y se fue corriendo de la habitación. A los 10 segundos trajo un espejo mucho más grande que ella, tanto de ancho como de largo, y lo puso frente a mi. El ser que estaba reflejado no se parecía a mi yo humana, sobre todo por los brillantes ojos escarlata. Emití un pequeño gruñidito al verlos, daba un poco de miedo. Jasper estaba a la defensiva por si me volvía loca o vete tú a saber. Erick se acercó a mí y rodeándome con sus brazos dijo:

-Vamos a cazar, lo vas a necesitar si quieres verlos...

-Pues vámonos entonces-Le dije simplemente.

Los dos salimos afuera por la ventana, claro está, cuando nos disponíamos a correr yo no me podía mover con mucha facilidad y era por culpa del vestido que Alice había embutido en mi cuerpo. Rasgué la tela y el vestido se quedó hasta medio muslo, dentro de la casa unas carcajadas y un siseo furioso se oyó. Erick me esperaba en mitad del bosque, dispuesto a darme un par de instrucciones:

-Cariño, guíate por tus impulsos, capta la esencia de la presa y tírate a por ella.

Hice lo que me dijo, la esencia de dos animales me vino, estaban por lo menos a trescientos metros de nuestra posición. Eché a correr hacia donde estaban mis presas, eran dos osos pardos enormes. Pusieron un poco de resistencia, pero terminé con ellos rápido. Su sangre me calmó la quemazón que tenía, ya casi no la sentía. De golpe me vino una fragancia apetecible, no era animal, si no humana. Me quedé estática, si corría un poco más rápido podría llegar y... ¿Pero que dices Bella? ¿Y si es un conocido? No vas a beber su sangre, no la necesitas para nada. Me giré para mirar a Erick, corrí hasta él y le cogí la mano. Él, impresionado, empezó a correr junto a mí de vuelta a la casa. Justo cuando llegamos, Erick soltó una risita y le miré con cara de '' ¿Por qué te ríes?'', me contestó soltando otra risita:

-Tienes unas pintas...pero estás sexy...

-¿Voy muy mal?-Le pregunté atusándome el pelo.

-Te veras bien siempre-Se quitó su camisa y me limpio la cara. La extendió y me la puso-Las garras de esos ositos no dejaron marcas en tu piel, pero en tu vestido si

Entramos por la misma ventana por la que salimos, en la habitación nos esperaba Rose con ropa para mi. Para mi desgracia era un vestido negro de tirantes y unas chanclas del mismo color. En cuanto vi a Rose la abracé, ella al principio se quedó estática pero luego me correspondió. Me separé un poco, al ver que se removía entre mis brazos incómoda, fruncí el ceño y dijo:

-Ten más cuidado Bella, no somos tan fuertes como tu-Soltó su risa cantarina y salió del cuarto

-Vamos cámbiate, te están esperando

Lo hice rápidamente y he de decir que el vestido me quedaba bien. Bajamos al salón, Emmett y Matt al verme se pusieron delante de sus esposas, porque tenían a mis pequeños en brazos. Jasper, como siempre, relajaba el ambiente por si se me cruzaban los cables. Fruncí el ceño y dije:

-Quiero verlos, no va a pasar nada...Confiad en mi.

-Hacerla caso, antes en el bosque hemos detectado un efluvio a humano y Bella a huido literalmente.

-¿Ha hecho eso?-Preguntó Jasper desde el brazo del sofá

-Y vaya que lo ha hecho, me ha cogido de la mano y nos hemos ido...Aunque hubo un momento que pensé que te tirarías a la garganta de alguno de ellos.

-¿Me vais a dejar ver a mis hijos?-Pregunté ya un poco enfadada.

Rose se acercó con uno de mis ángeles en brazos, tenía el pelo negro, pecas y unos ojos chocolate y plata encandilantes. Abrí mis brazos y cuando lo cogí de los brazos de Rose se amoldó a mis brazos. Parecía un niño de 1 año por lo menos y eso que había nacido hace tres días. Stephanie se me acercó también, pero ella llevaba una niña casi igual que el niño, de no ser por los ojos que eran de un tono marrón rojizo aunque el plata también estaba. Con mi otro brazo la cogí y también se amoldó a el. Yo miraba a los dos, ellos me miraban a mí y por fin los abracé con delicadeza, ellos se hundieron en mi pelo. Noté los brazos de Erick a mí alrededor y le oí decir:

-Bella, te presento a Kevin y a Karen-Le puso los nombres que les dije

-Estáis muy grandes-Rocé con mi nariz sus mejillas, haciendo que soltaran una risita

-Haber niños, es la hora de mediros-Dijo Carlisle trayendo un montón de cosas.

Los dejé en el suelo y se quedaron de pie bien rectos. Carlisle les midió y pesó a los dos, lo apuntó en una libreta e informó:

-Crecen bastante rápido-Miró a los mellizos-No os volveré a medir hasta mañana, ¿Prometido?

Los dos asintieron y abrazaron a Carlisle, luego se dejaron caer al suelo y se quedaron sentados. Miré a todos, me miraban con una sonrisa y Emmett se sentó con los mellizos en el suelo. En cuanto se acercó, se le subieron encima y se quedaron encima de sus piernas. Emmett les empezó a hablar de animales, imaginaos a Emmett enseñándoles a dos niños un libro con animales y diciéndoles como se llama cada uno. Eso si, le prestaban atención los dos. Me senté en el sofá a observarlos, toda la hora estuvieron viendo el libro de animales, hasta que escuché un gruñidito de sus estómagos. Erick puso en sus hombros a Kevin y se lo llevó a la cocina, me puse en cuclillas y Karen vino a gatas hasta mi y cuando la cogí en brazos acomodó su cabecita en el hueco de mi hombro. En la cocina ya estaba su hermano bebiendo un biberón de leche con sangre, por lo que pude oler. Yo tomé el suyo y en cuanto se lo di empezó a beber, en 5 minutos se lo acabó y los dos dieron un bostezo para quedarse dormidos. Los llevamos a sus cunas y nos quedamos observándolos...Era una sensación muy agradable, había paz en esa habitación, Erick me abrazó por detrás y dijo:

-Te amo Bella

-Pero no tanto como yo Erick

Solo una pregunta había en mi cabeza ¿Dónde estarían Edward y Jacob?

**Vaya, vaya...Tuvieron mellizos ! Si quereis que les ponga otros nombres decirmelo, vale¿? Y que me decis de Emmett, enseñandoles a los niños un libro de animales a saber que querrá hacer con esos pobres animalitos ! Los mellizos van a tener algún dn, pero todavía no se cuales van a ser, me podríais ayudar un poquito si quereis. Igual que Jasper es el eslabón más débil de los Cullen, Helena es de los Marinier.**

**Voy a tardar en subir más capítulos porque me voy de vacaciones 11 días y no se si me va a dar tiempo a escribir, aunque lo intentaré.**

**Porfapliiissss...Dejen reviews...Me alegraran el viaje os lo aseguro !**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	17. Cada minuto me vuelvo más loca

**Por fin actualice ! Viva ! la inspiración llegó a mi cerebro, será porque mañana empiezo el instituto ¬¬U**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben lo reconocido de SM**

16.-Cada minuto me vuelvo más loca

Por la mañana, mis niños se levantaron a las 9 o así, los dos tenían sed al igual que yo. Erick me ayudó a vestirlos y nos fuimos a cazar los cuatro. Después de saciar nuestra sed con unos osos y unos alces, nos sentamos un rato en el río. Mis pequeños estaban sobre nuestras rodillas, mirando cada árbol con curiosidad. Karen levantó sus manitas intentando alcanzar mi rostro, que brillaba por el sol. Erick me abrazó por detrás y me susurró:

-Estás hermosa, querida-Kevin se removió en el sitio, parecía incomodo-¿Qué te pasa campeón?

Su rostro de ángel se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, Karen lo miró con la misma mueca, parecían asustados por algo. Empezaron a llorar, sus llantos hicieron que se me encogiera el corazón, no podía verles sufrir. Nos pusimos de pie enseguida, Karen ocultaba su rostro en mi pelo y Kevin solo se removía en brazos de Erick. Rápidamente volvimos a la casa, cuando abrí la puerta no me gustó nada lo que vi. Matthew y Emmett sujetaban a Jacob, que temblaba violentamente y William y Jasper sujetaban a Edward, que se quería lanzar contra Jacob. En medio de ellos estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos bronce y ojos castaños, la olí por un momento, era una híbrida. Puse a Karen en brazos de Erick y me adelanté, la pequeña miraba hacia todos lados confusa, parecía apunto de llorar. Algo en mi hizo que cogiera en brazos a la niña. En cuanto la miré a los ojos, la dije:

-Tranquila pequeña-Miré a los dos y casi rugí-¡Queréis parar de una vez!

-¿Bella?¿Eres tú?-Preguntaron los dos incrédulos, habían parado de forcejear.

-Si, soy yo...¿Por qué peleáis?-La pequeña miraba dudosa a Edward

-Dame a Renéesme-Le di a la niña y dijo-Ese estúpido chucho imprimó a mi hija-Medio gruñó entre dientes

-Jacob ¿Cómo pudiste?Solo es una niña...Espera, ¿Dijiste tu hija?-Me volví hacia Edward

-Renéesme es mi hija, la encontré en el bosque y me convertí en su padre. Y ahora como no aparten a ese chucho lo voy a matar...

Aprecié un borrón que se dirigía hacia mis hijos y Erick, yo rugí ensordecedoramente tirándome encima suya. Presioné sus muñecas con mis manos haciendo unas abolladuras en el suelo. Ella me gruñó de vuelta, pero no con la misma intensidad que yo. Yo seguía apretando contra el suelo, iba a hacer un boquete, Edward me grito:

-¡Bella suéltala!¡No les va a hacer daño!

-Eso es porque tu lo sabes ¿No?

-Quitarme a esta neófita de encima-Lo dijo con repulsión-¡Suéltame de una vez!

-Bonita, mejor cierra el pico-La madera del suelo estaba astillada

-¡Bella venga suéltala!-Erick la miraba incrédulo, como si la conociera

-¡Cuando intenté no acercarse a mis hijos lo haré!-Unos brazos ardientes rodearon mi cintura

-Bells dejala, ya...-Jacob estiró hacia arriba de mi, consiguiendo despegarme de ella

La mujer se levantó, la observé mejor, pelo negro azulado, ojos dorados, pecas y figura estilizada. No la había visto en mi vida, pero Erick preguntó dudoso:

-¿Eres tú, Irina?

-Claro que soy yo tonto-Se abrazaron fuertemente, una punzada de celos en mi estómago-¿Quien es la neófita?

-Bella, mi esposa y madre de tus sobrinos

-Encantada Bella-Me iba a estrechar la mano pero la gruñí

-No me toques-Iba a saludar a mis hijos-No les toques

La odiaba, desde el primer momento la odiaba. Tenía la ligera impresión de que me iba a traer problemas. Edward me miró con dolor en su mirada, pero yo le respondí con una mirada fría, llena de odio. Se había marchado, había vuelto y encima traía una niña y una estúpida mujer con él. La niña era encantadora me había encandilado, en cambio Irina, la odiaba, si Jake no me hubiera parado la habría hecho cachitos. Arrugué la nariz y dije:

-No es por ofender, pero Jake...Hueles a perro

-Tu también hueles asqueroso Bells, pero eres un autentico espectáculo para frikis

Ese era mi Jacob, el Jacob sonriente. Cogí a los niños y me los llevé del salón, necesitaba huir de esta atmósfera. Era agobiante. En el jardín estaba Stephanie, desprendiendo electricidad por sus manos. Me miró y me preguntó:

-¿Tu también la odias?

-Casi la hago pedazos si no es por Jacob

-Me cae mal, me da que nos va a meter en problemas

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero solo soy una neófita descontrolada-Recité socarronamente mientras Karen se acurrucaba en mi y Kevin se ponía en el regazo de Stephanie

-Una neófita lista y con la cabeza fría, que es diferente-Su mirada se posó en el agua-Espero que no le haga daño a Erick

-Si lo hace, te aseguro que no sale viva

Las dos reímos, era un humor un poco negro pero nos reíamos. Después de todo, era la única que me comprendía, ya que los demás se habían vuelto locos con la llegada de dos visitantes más. Ahora las dudas me asaltaban ¿Que pasaría si quisiera separar a Erick de mi?No pienses eso Bella, ahora Erick es más feliz de lo que era antes. Pero todos esos ¿Que pasaría? se acumulaban en mi cabeza

**Tirenme tomates, naranjas e incluso cabras si quieren...Si no les gustó este capítulo claro. A mi me parecio un poco pobre pero mejor que nada...**

**Como el viejo refrán dice: ''Si la vida te da limones ¡Haz limonada!'' ^^**

**En mi caso haré naranjada! jaja**

**Espero algún review...pliisssss**

**Besotes Atte:Katie**


	18. La ira no es buena

**Hola se que hace mucho que no subo de este fic pero aqui teneis un capitulo nuevo Difrutenlo**

17.-La ira no es buena (Seth PoV)

Después de estar una semana escuchando a Jacob hablar maravillas sobre Nessie, la hija de Edward, me decidí a ir a la mansión de los Marinier. Allí se encontraban las dos familias juntas, se habían vuelto muy unidas desde que Bella se convirtió. Cuando llegué me vinieron a recibir Jacob y la niña que supuse que era Nessie:

-Seth, ¿Qué tal hermano?

-Muy bien Jake-Miré a la niña, me observaba curiosa-¿Tú debes de ser Nessie, verdad guapa?

-Sí, soy yo-Me regaló una sonrisa blanca hermosa-Tu eres Seth, el amigo de Jackie ¿Verdad?

-Exacto…

-¡Seth, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-Dijo Edward abrazándome

-Sí, tenía que venir a ver qué tal estaba todo

-Ven, pasa tienes que conocer a los hijos de Bella y a mi _novia_

Fui detrás suyo con Jake y la niña a mi lado. Hace bastante que no venía a esta casa, pero era casi igual que la última vez. Allí estaban todos reunidos, algunos hablando, otros observando, otros leyendo. Pero lo que captó mi atención fue la niña que estaba en el suelo…Alice la tenía en su regazo y la peinaba sus pequeños rizos de color noche, sus tez era blanca como la de Nessie, su rostro lleno de pecas era adorable y cuando la miré a los ojos, no quería despegarlos de ella nunca. Eran de color teca con algunos rayitos de color plata alrededor del iris. Sentí como mi mundo se sostenía gracias a ella, me hacía sentir la persona más especial. Ella me miró y enseguida elevó sus bracitos en mi dirección, yo dije:

-¿Quieres que te coja?

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando toqué su piel una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi brazo, se amoldó a mi pecho como si yo fuera un molde. Rodeó con sus bracitos mi cuello y dijo con la voz más hermosa del mundo:

-Hola ¿Quién eres?-Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y nos miraron

-Soy Seth ¿Y tú?

-Soy Karen ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-Los niños son tan inocentes

-Claro que si pequeña-Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y ella se sonrojó

Oí unos pasos por la escalera y levanté la vista. Si no es por su pelo color caoba no la habría reconocido, Bella bajaba con otro niño en brazos, era idéntico a Erick. El susodicho bajaba tras su esposa muy feliz y al verme, los dos sonrieron ampliamente. Se acercaron y Bella me dijo:

-¿Qué tal Seth? Veo que Karen ya se hizo tu amiga…

-Muy bien, Bella te tengo que decir que te sienta muy bien ser inmortal-Sonrió avergonzada-¿Quién es?-Pregunté mirando al pequeño de ojos chocolate

-Es Kevin, el mellizo de Karen…

-Mami, mami, ¿Sabes qué Seth es mi amigo?

Bella se quedó más impresionada al oír la voz de Karen, pero Edward canturreó:

-Alguien se imprimó de Karen-Será tonto

-¿Qué hiciste qué Seth?-Erick puso una mueca seria

-Fue sin querer lo juro…

-Ahora veras señor Fue-Sin-Querer-Lo-Juro

Karen había volado de mis brazos y ahora Helena la sujetaba. No me dio tiempo a retroceder, porque Erick se lanzó contra mi enfurecido.

**No es muy largo y nuestro pequeño Seth no va salir mui bien parado de las garras de papi Erick! ^^**

**Dejen si quieren algun revieww!**

**Besotazos para todos los que lean y dejen review y los que no los dejen!**

**Atte: Katie**


	19. Algo inesperado

**Veamos que pasará con Seth, ooooh lo quiero tanto...Juuummm ! ^^**

**Espero que les guste**

18.-Algo…inesperado

Observé como Erick se abalanzaba contra Seth, pero justo cuando le iba a tocar unas lenguas de fuego se movieron alrededor del lobo. Lo primero que pensé, es que Seth había sufrido una combustión espontánea, pero puede observar mejor que aquellas lenguas de fuego habían salido de la mano de Kevin, que estaba en mis brazos. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y al ver mi rostro de preocupación las lenguas desaparecieron. Todos la mirábamos impresionados, no solo había hablado, si no que habíamos descubierto el don de mi pequeño ángel…El dominio del fuego. Carlisle habló por todos:

-¿Cómo demonios ha ocurrido eso?-Abrazaba protectoramente a Esme.

-Lo único que ha hecho el niño ha sido crear un sistema de protección alrededor de Seth para que Erick no le hiciera daño-Explicó Edward mirando a los ojos a Kevin

-Pero…Si ni siquiera cuenta con tres semanas de vida-Dije yo estupefacta

-Bella, algunos llevamos los dones incorporados-Explicó Alice-Y otros, simplemente lo van desarrollando a lo largo del tiempo.

-Que pasada… ¿Me has protegido tú Kevin?-Seth flipaba en colores

-Sí, no quería que mi padre te hiciera daño, significas mucho para Karen…-Kevin le regaló una sonrisa

-Seth, ¿Estás bien?-La niña saltó de los brazos de su abuela a los de Seth

-Si preciosa estoy bien-La acaricio los rizos

-Gracias-Se puso rojita-Te quiero

Esas dos palabras en sus labios sonaron perfectas, hermosas e incluso dulces. Seth la cogió en brazos y la comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala riendo, bueno, los dos reían y sus risas combinaban haciendo una perfecta melodía. Kevin me miró con temor, sentía que estaba preocupado y por eso le pregunté:

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

-Mami, Karen ha encontrado a alguien especial para ella… ¿No se va a olvidar de mí, cierto?

-Cómo se va a olvidar, eres su mellizo, su hermano, los dos estáis conectados por así decirlo…No podéis separaros tan fácilmente…-Kevin fue el primero que habló, luego fue Nessie y ahora lo había hecho Karen.

-Edward, cariño…-La gran Irina hizo puesta en escena-¿Hay más chuchos de esos en la casa?-Arrugó la nariz

-¿Chucho? Que te quede claro bonita-Jacob a la carga-Nosotros estábamos aquí desde antes, así que cierra tu boca…

-Venga ya, simplemente sois diferentes, monstruos-Le gruñó la muy estúpida

-Para monstruo tu p…

-¡JACOB!-Gritó Edward-Ya basta los dos, sabéis que a Nessie no le gusta que discutáis…

-Este perro no pinta nada aquí…

Irina cogió a Jacob por la pechera de la camiseta para lanzarlo, pero entonces mi niño hizo que una pequeña llama chamuscara la mano de su tía, haciendo que lo soltara de golpe. Con rabia gruñó:

-¿Quién hizo eso?

-Lo hizo mi hijo-Me adelanté serena-¿Algún problema?

-No ninguno…-Murmuró la muy idiota acongojada

Se fue por donde había venido enfadada, Erick salió tras ella para calmarla…Pasaba más tiempo con ella que conmigo, con los niños o con cualquiera. Estaba cabreada de verdad, Lucie cogió a Kevin y todos se fueron al jardín a pasar el rato. Erick salió de nuestro cuarto (Ahora se podía decir que era el de Irina, porque yo solo entraba para vestirme y acostar a los niños) y al verme me fue a besar. Lo paré con la mano y lo miré a los ojos, vi en ellos reflejados mis ojos color escarlata. Me separé de él y le dije:

-Erick, desde que llegó tu hermana pasas más tiempo con ella que con nosotros…

-Ella también es mi familia Bella…

-Lo sé, pero desde que llegó casi no podemos tener un poco de intimidad

-Le está costando acostumbrarse a vivir con una familia tan grande…

-Pues que se vaya, las cosas han ido de mal en peor desde que llegó. Algunos de nosotros, por ejemplo, Rose y Emm, discutieron por ella la semana pasada…

-No es la culpa de Irina que Emmett la mire como si se la quisiese comer…

-¡Es uno de sus malditos poderes el que hace eso!-Comenzamos a gritar, mal, muy mal…

-¡A ti no te ha gustado desde que llegó!

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Supe que nos iba a traer problemas desde que llegó!

-¡Como tienes una intuición tan buena!¡Bella para de comportarte como una niña enfadica!

-¡Y tú deja de comportarte como un idiota!-Comencé a sollozar-Elige: Ella o nosotros

-Mira Isabella, deja de decir estupideces…

-Tú sabrás Erick-Me froté los ojos, como si así las lágrimas cayeran-Solo se que no voy a permitir que separe a nuestra familia…

Me fui dejándolo plantado en el salón. Comencé a correr hacia el bosque, hacia el lugar que Edward y yo compartíamos antes de la separación. Cuando llegué, me senté y comencé a sollozar. Nunca había discutido con Erick, nunca. Estuve mucho tiempo allí sentada, cuando escuché como alguien llegaba a mi lado. Era Jasper. Me levantó y me dijo:

-Bella, estaba paseando por la casa cuando observé que Irina estaba hablando por el teléfono con alguien, no capté mucho de lo que hablaba pero si pillé un _sí, dentro de poco ya pueden venir amo_. Esto me huele a problemas y sé que ella va a ser la culpable…

-¿Tú crees que nos va a vender a alguien?

-No estoy seguro, pero esa es mi impresión…

-Corre, vamos a la casa a decirle a los demás lo que ha pasado

Comenzamos a correr y llegamos en un momento muy peliagudo. Irina estaba gritándoles a Edward y a Erick muchísimas cosas, Nessie lloraba en brazos de Rose y mis hijos también lloraban en brazos de Alice y Helena. Los demás los miraban con dolor. Me echó una mirada asesina y se fue. Edward me dijo:

-Se ha ido…

-¡Ya se fue, lo conseguiste Bella!

-Perdona, ¿Por qué no te vas con tu querida hermana? Como ella está casada contigo y tiene dos hijos tuyos vete.

-¡Sabes que! ¿¡Por qué no dejas de…!

-¡Callaos los dos ahora mismo!

Lucie grito y los dos paramos. Todos miraban a Alice y a Edward, sus rostros eran de puro horror y miedo. Edward recuperó el sentido por un momento y de sus labios salió la frase que me dejó más marcada:

-Nos ha traicionado…Era una Vulturi desde siempre, pero no les dijo nada de los niños hasta hoy. Ellos por supuesto la han creído y van a venir aquí para eliminar a los niños.

-¿Pero por qué no les dijo?-Preguntó Stephanie preocupada

-Lealtad por Erick, porque lo quería mucho…Lealtad por mí, ya que me quería demasiado para poder hacer eso…Parecía que estaba esperando descubrir los dones de cada uno para reclutar a los más poderosos…

-¿Pero le ha mentido a los Vulturis?

-Sí, les dijo que eran niños inmortales…Aro no puede ver en ella la mentira, porque no la puede leer…Se lo ha tragado y van a venir para aniquilar.

-Eso significa…

-Que tenemos un mes de plazo para que vengan-Soltó Alice asustada, con voz fría como el hielo

Tengo miedo, por una vez en mi vida sí que tengo miedo de verdad. Miedo porque mi familia desaparezca. En ese momento mi cabeza solo me dijo una cosa…

Lucha por lo que quieres, es la única salida

**Cacho de embustera que es Irina, pero esta era una espía...Juuumm...Seth salio vivo por Kevin! Pero pronto descubriremos el don de Karen no os preocupeis y a los que os gusta Nessie no os preocupeis la meteré un poco más...Erick y Bella discutiendo...Seguro que Irina hacía que discutieran con alguno de sus dones...HAHAHAHA...**

**Me vino la inspiración de este fic! Pero no os preocupeis por los demás que estan inacabados los ire subiendo poco a poco...Ahora por ejemplo es un capi de este y otro capi de otro de mis fics inacabados...Seguro voy a hacer otro capi del de Esme/Emmett os lo juro :3**

**Besotazos a todos los que leeis y dejar algun review mas que me gusta ver que me apoyais y me dais ideas Vale¿?**

**Atte: Katie**


	20. Planes, disculpas y marchas

**OMC !Ai que actualizo ahora rápidooo! Me vino la inspiracion de golpe!**

19.-Planes, disculpas y marchas

En cuanto Alice dijo eso, todos nos pusimos a hacer cosas. Llamamos a las dos manadas para que nos ayudaran en el caso de que hubiera lucha. Ellos aceptaron encantados, sobre todo Seth y Jacob. Carlisle nos dijo:

-Tenemos que hacer algo, tienen que ver que es todo una mentira…

-No nos escucharan-Dijo Jasper tenso

-Podemos intentarlo, siempre se paran para analizar a sus contrincantes-Siguió Stephanie dando vueltas

-Carlisle, tenemos que conseguir que nos escuchen-Lucie pensaba y pensaba-Mi don solo funciona con una persona a la vez, además creo que ella lo descubrió por su propia cuenta, al igual que cada uno de nuestros dones.

-No voy a permitir que hagan daño a nuestra familia-John rechinaba los dientes

-Lo sabemos John, pero si hubiera algo que los parara…-Esme estaba en una burbuja de dolor

-Esperad-Matthew trajo toda nuestra atención-¿Y si tuviéramos testigos?

-Lo más seguro es que ellos traigan público, les gusta fardar de su poder-William se dedicaba a poner imágenes tranquilizadoras en las mentes de los niños

-No podemos pedir que otros mueran por ser testigos-Helena nos miraba a todos

-Ellos elegirán si quieren luchar o no, nosotros no les pondremos en apuros-Rosalie la contradijo con furia

-Rosalie tiene razón, nosotros lucharemos si hace falta-Emmett le dio la razón

-Hay que llamar al clan francés John, nos deben un favor-Erick cogió el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja después de marcar

-Nosotros llamaremos a Tanya, pero solo si ellos quieren venir vendrán-Carlisle se fue afuera para llamar.

-Tenemos que reunir a los demás, nómadas, la familia de Amun, las Amazonas, la familia de Siobhan…-Rosalie comenzaba a hacer una lista de gente

-Hay que pensar cómo explicarles que no son niños inmortales…-Helena acarició el rostro de Nessie.

-Nessie se lo explicará-Exclamó Edward-Su extraño don les demostrará que ellos no son ese tipo de niños…

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará con Charlie?-Pregunté por primera vez en toda la discusión-Siento pena por él, si en el caso de que no escucharan…Él no conocería a sus nietos…

-Bella, ahora mismo no puedes ir a visitar a Charlie, corre el riesgo de que le ataques…-Edward se explicó como si yo fuera una asesina

-¡Edward, por el amor de Dios, no voy a atacar a mi propio padre! ¡Me moriría antes de hacer eso! Tengo bastante control sobre mi sed…

Todos me miraban con cara extraña. Sentía cierta aversión hacia la sangre humana, solo el ejemplo de mi primera cacería lo justifica. Lucie se adelantó y me dijo:

-Bella, si quieres que Charlie conozca a Karen y a Kevin, primero habrá que avisarle…Luego hacer algo con esos ojos-Me llevé la mano instintivamente a la cara-Y yo te controlaré con mi don, lo he probado en neófitos el día de la batalla y funcionó bastante bien.

Eso me alegró bastante, Lucie era la única que me iba a ayudar en este momento tan difícil para mí. Stephanie sonrió por un momento y dijo:

-¿Qué te parece una pequeña descarga para calmar tus humitos Bells?

-Lo que haga falta si me vuelvo loca

-Yo también os acompañaré-Seth se levantó del sofá-Mamá mañana va a ir a casa de Charlie a cocinar para él y Bill, si quieres le digo que haga comida también para mí y para los niños…

-¿Comida? ¿Qué es eso Seth?-Preguntó Karen con curiosidad, Seth la cogió en brazos

-Pues…No sé cómo explicarte…Haber, es diferente a la sangre o la leche-La niña abrió los ojos-Es sólido y…No sé, se puede comer-La explicación más rara de que es la comida que he escuchado en mi vida

Todos comenzamos a reír, Seth todavía era un niño de 15 o 16 años, muchos aspectos se manifestaban en él. Kevin no parecía muy interesado en la comida humana al igual que Nessie. Carlisle hace una semana intentó persuadirlos de que comieran comida humana pero ninguno de los dos quiso. Karen se salvó de la rabieta de su hermano porque estaba con los gemelos y Alice de compras. Ya estaba decidido, mañana iríamos a ver a mi padre. Todos se encontraban llamando a todo el mundo. Cuando acabaron de llamar a todos, Carlisle, Esme, William, Matthew, Emmett, Rosalie, John y Helena se prepararon un poco y se marcharon en busca de los testigos. Alice revoloteaba nerviosa por el salón, Jasper la observaba preocupado y Seth jugaba con los niños acompañado por Jacob. De pronto Alice se desesperó, yo sabía que había tenido una visión, y Edward la preguntó:

-¿Qué ha sido eso Alice?

-¡No lo sé Edward!-Le gritó-¡No puedo ver nada con ellos aquí, vienen ráfagas de imágenes! ¡Necesito espacio para pensar! ¡Vámonos Jasper!

-Pero Alice…-Alice le dio una mirada suplicante-Lo siento chicos, adiós

Besó las cabezas de Kevin, Nessie y Karen y se fueron por la puerta corriendo. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle a Edward que la pasaba a Alice, pero por su mueca pude distinguir que no lo sabía. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y nosotros se lo concederíamos ya que Alice es libre para hacer lo que quiera. Karen se acercó a mí gateando y la cogí. Se acomodó en mi regazo y me dijo:

-Mami… ¿El abuelito es como nosotros?

-No mi amor, él es diferente…Por eso no podéis morderle, ni a él, ni al papá de Jake, ni a la mamá de Seth.

-¿Por qué mami?-Kevin se había subido al sofá, poniéndose en mi regazo también.

-Pues porque les vais a hacer daño y no queremos que eso suceda-Negaron con su cabecitas morenas-Tampoco le podéis enseñar vuestros dones-Kevin asintió rápidamente-Vuestro abuelo no sabe que nosotros somos diferentes

Me sentía tan a gusto con mis hijos a mi lado, los dos estaban tranquilos en mi regazo. Edward se puso a cantarle una nana bellísima a Nessie, que me observaba con los ojos llenos de dolor y lágrimas. Ella era la que más había sido engañada, Irina la había hecho creer que la quería como si fuera su madre. Ahora nos iba a tener a Alice, a Rosalie, a Lucie, a Stephanie, a Esme, a Helena y a mí para cubrir ese vació. Jacob se despidió de ella y se marchó, ya que quería hablar con Sam. Seth se despidió también de su princesa, es decir Karen, para ir a explicarle a su madre todo lo que iba a pasar mañana y a intentar que a Charlie no le diera un chungo cuando me viese. Lucie y Stephanie se llevaron al a la habitación de la primera a mis hijos y Edward las acompañó con Nessie, ella y Kevin se habían vuelto muy apegados, en cambio con Karen no tanto. Erick y yo nos quedamos solos en el salón, pensando en nuestras cosas. Se puso delante de mí y me dijo:

-Bella, yo quería disculparme contigo por todo lo que te dije…

-Te dije que iba a traer problemas-Le reproché

-Lo sé, pero me he dado cuenta de que me estaba utilizando para separarme de ti.

-Tampoco te lo dije yo veces

-Bella, lo siento muchísimo, no quería gritarte en ningún momento, por favor perdóname amor…

-Erick, te quiero demasiado para que estemos separados, me ha dolido cada vez que te olvidabas de mi porque ella te cogía para hacer algo…Te he echado de menos mi amor.

Nos besamos con pasión, toda esa pasión que tenía retenida desde hace tanto tiempo. Solamente quería pensar que esto era una pesadilla, que nunca la hubiéramos conocido. Porque ahora por ella mis hijos y la gente a la que quiero está en peligro. Paramos de besarnos y lo abracé con fuerza comenzando a sollozar. No quería perder lo que tanto tiempo me había costado conseguir. Lo único que faltaba es que los Vulturis se pararan a escuchar para que todos saliéramos bien parados de este problema.

**Porfin se reconciliaron! Bueno Alice se marcho .*, irán a visitar a Charlie! Y veremos más cositas en el próximo capítulo, sobretodo quiero ver la reaccion de nuestr querida Tanya cuando vea a Edward con una nena y de pronto aparezca Bella con otros dos en brazos...Solo se que Irina lo pagará muy caroooo...Muahahahahhah**

**Besotazos a todos! Los que dejaron review, los que leen, los que son anonimos, a todos!**

**Atte: Katie**


	21. Adelante, juzganos sin mirarnos

**Eme aquí otro capítulo de esta historia ! Espero que os guste, seguid leyendola...Gracias por leerla y dejar reviews !**

20.-Adelante, júzganos sin mirarnos

Karen PoV

Ésta noche soñé con Seth, era mi mejor amigo después de mi hermano. Solo cuento con apenas unos meses de vida, pero se perfectamente lo que pasa. La tía Irina nos vendió a los malos, mi prima Renéesme lloró por su marcha toda la noche. Sentí unas caricias en mi mejilla, esperaba que fuera mi tía Allie, ya que desde ayer por la tarde no la veía. Pero era mi mamá con sus ojos color naranja rojizo, eran tan interesantes. Vi a papá coger a Kevin y decirle campeón. Hoy íbamos a ir a casa de mi abuelito Charlie a pasar el día, la mamá de Seth y el papá de Jacob también estarían. Cuando mi hermano ya estuvo vestido, mi mamá me preguntó:

-Pequeña, ¿Cuál crees que te debería poner?-Me enseñó unos vestidos que tía Lu y tía Allie escogieron para mí

-No mami, no me pongas vestido…-Hice una mueca-No me gustan.

-Pues entonces que te parece…-Rebuscó en el armario-Esta sudadera con los leotardos de rayas.

¡Era el conjunto más chuli del mundo! La sudadera era verde oscuro en las mangas y verde claro lo demás, al igual que las rayas de los leotardos. Me lo puso rápidamente y me calzó unos zapatos negros. Las dos bajamos al salón, allí nos esperaba Seth con una sonrisa gigante. Yo también sonreí con ganas y me lancé a sus brazos calentitos. Pasó su mano por mi pelo y me dio un beso en la frente, diciéndome:

-¿Cómo dormiste princesa?

-Bien…Quiero ir a ver a mi abuelito ya…-Hice una carita que le vi hacer a tío Matt el otro día

-Ahora en un ratito ya estamos allí, tu abuelo seguro que se sorprende al verte.

Mamá se acercó a tío Edward, tenía en brazos a Renéesme, y lo abrazó. Besó la cabeza de mi prima y le acarició la cara. Ella sonrió al notar la caricia de mi mami y yo sentí un picotazo en mi estomaguito. Kevin se despertó del todo y dijo:

-Venga mami, tenemos que ir a ver al abuelito

-Si cariño-Se acercó a papá-Lucie y Stephanie ya están allí, explicándole un poco a Charlie lo de los niños y mi aspecto.

-Está bien, pues vamos al coche-Fuimos todos al garaje y nos metimos en el coche de mi papá-¿Edward seguro que no quieres venir?

-No gracias, necesito tiempo a solas con Ness…

Cuando acabó de decir eso se marchó, Kevin sacudió su mano y Renéesme le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa muy triste. Pasamos por medio del pueblo y por fin llegamos a una casita, allí seguro vivía mi abuelito. Papá aparcó el coche detrás del de tía Steph y salimos todos. La puerta se abrió y puede ver un hombre ni muy viejo ni muy joven salir, se parecía a mi mamá mucho y tenía los mismos ojos que Kevin. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, abrazó a mamá con cuidado y la dijo:

-Bells, pasar adentro, aquí hace frió.

Se fijó por un momento en nosotros y entramos al salón de la casita. Cuando estuvimos adentro, entramos a un saloncito muchísimo más pequeño que el de casa, pero acogedor. Vi en la cocina a dos personas de piel como la de mi Seth…Si es mi Seth. Se dieron la vuelta y nos examinaron, hicieron una mueca y se volvieron para hablar muy bajito. Los ojos de mami se habían puesto más oscuros, pero yo sabía que mamá no haría nada malo. El abuelito nos seguía observando con una mueca triste y papi dijo:

-Charlie, ya sabes que no somos iguales a vosotros…

-Ni Bells lo es ahora ¿Verdad?

-Si papá, ahora soy un…

-Dadadada No quiero más información, solo quiero que estéis bien.

-No te preocupes Charlie-Seth le dijo con una sonrisa muy grande-No te sobrecargaremos de información.

-Tú también eres como Bella…

-No, yo soy otra cosa diferente

Se quedó callado, supongo que viendo a mi mamá. Miró a Kevin y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el parecido con mi papi, fue hasta él y le revolvió el pelo para luego decir:

-Guau…Bells tiene los mismos ojos que tú y el mismo pelo que Erick

-Supongo que el color de ojos no se pierde-Contestó mamá tensa

-Eso porque no has visto a tu nieta, Charlie-El abuelito me miró y yo le sonreí-A sacado tus rizos.

Levante mis brazos para darle a entender que quería que me cogiera. Me miró con una mueca alegre y le preguntó a mamá:

-¿Puedo cogerla?

-Claro, pero pesa un poco

-Soy fuerte, no te olvides Bells

Cuando me cogió, noté el calorcito de su cuerpo y no me sentí nada atraída por su sangre, no le haría eso a mi abuelito. Acarició mi pelo y me dio un pequeño golpecito en la nariz que hizo que me riera. Sentía curiosidad por todo en casa del abuelito, me gustaba todo. Kevin también estaba emocionado, pero no tenía la misma curiosidad que yo. Por primera vez desde que me levanté dije:

-Hola

-Hola preciosa-El abuelo se impresionó-Eres una niña muy guapa ¿Lo sabías?

-Gracias abuelito-Le rodeé el cuello y lo abracé

Al ratito volví con Seth, ya que mi mami y el abuelito necesitaban hablar. En un momento de despiste de Seth, papá y Kevin fui gateando (No me quedaba otra) hasta la cocina de donde venía el olor más rico del mundo, un poco más rico que la sangre. Llegué hasta una silla y allí me sujeté, como pude me levanté y con cuidado di un pasito. Parecía que me sostenía, así que probé a dar otro y ya me convencí de que conseguía tenerme en pie sin caerme. Fui con cuidado hasta el hombre que estaba en una silla de ruedas y me apoyé en ella con cuidado. El hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y me dijo:

-¿Qué quieres?-su tono trataba de ser amable

-Solo quiero saber qué es lo que huele tan bien.

-Son espaguetis con salsa de tomate y carne-No sé lo que era pero sonaba rico

-¿Puedo ver cómo son?-Pregunté poniéndome de puntillas

Se miraron entre ellos con una mueca extraña en sus rostros exóticos y luego me miraron con la misma mueca. La señora me dijo burlona:

-¿Es que no te enseñaron la comida? ¿Los doctores chupasangre solo os dieron eso?

-No…Y no llame así a mis abuelitos. Se llaman John y Carlisle…

Algo en el rostro del hombre cambio, ya no me miraba raro, si no con una mueca dulce y cariñosa. No sé porque cambio la mueca, pero me dijo:

-Pequeña, creo que tu madre te busca-Yo también oía los pasos por el salón-¿Por qué no vas con ella?

-Señor…

-Dime Billy cariño

-Billy…Y si le digo que no creo que sea capaz de volver yo solo hasta el salón ¿Qué me diría?

-Pues-Soltó una carcajada-Te puedo llevar yo…

-Oh yo-Tía Steph sonreía desde la puerta-Nena por fin aprendiste a andar…

Me cogió en brazos y me besó la frente. Mi tía Steph era muy cariñosa con nosotros, siempre hacía cosas con sus rayitos para divertirnos. Estaba triste porque tío Matt se había ido de viaje, lo podía notar en sus ojos. La abracé y la dije al oído:

-Te quiero tía

-Y yo a ti ranita

-Stephanie, veo que ya acabasteis el cuarto ¿No?

-Si Billy, por fin Lucie y yo lo acabamos…Charlie insistió mucho en hacerlo cuando supo que Bella iba a traer a los niños con ella.

-Tía, ¿Qué hicieron?

-Aaaaah…Después de comer lo verás

Saqué mi labio hacia fuera y junté mis cejas. Tía Steph se rió, igual que Billy. Me llevó al salón y mami se puso súper contenta cuando supo que ya podía andar sola. Comimos los espaguetis que hizo la mamá de Seth, bueno Kevin ponía caras raras cuando comía pero lo hacía, el abuelito Charlie tenía una sonrisa que hacía que unas arruguitas aparecieran en sus ojitos color chocolate. Seth me ayudó a comer mis espaguetis, es que era muy difícil enrollarlos en el tenedor…Jo. Al fin tía Lu dijo que podíamos subir a ver la súper sorpresa sorpresosa que había hecho. El abuelito cogió a Kevin en brazos y subió las escaleras, a Kevin también le gustaba estar en sus brazos; levanté mis brazos hacía Seth y el me cogió, llenándome de ese calorcito que mamá y papá no tenían. Nos paramos en una puerta, era de color blanco. Cuando tía Lu la abrió un grito de alegría salió de la boca de mi hermano. Era una habitación pintada de color verde, las paredes estaban decoradas con hojas, flores y árboles pintados, seguro que lo había hecho tía Steph, había también dos camas individuales blancas y por último, en el suelo había coches y camiones para mi hermano y peluches y muñecas para mí. Salté de los brazos de mi Seth y entrando la primera grité:

-¡Kevin todo esto es nuestro!-Mi hermano me cogió de las manos y empezamos a saltar

-¡Si mola un montón Karen!-Nos giramos hacia la puerta, el abuelito estaba llorando de felicidad

-¡Gracias por todo esto abuelito!

Nos tiramos a sus brazos y lo abrazamos con fuerza, ésta era la mejor habitación que había visto, porque nosotros compartíamos habitación con mamá y papá en casa de los abuelos. Pasamos un rato más allí y nos fuimos a casa porque iba a venir gente a casa. El abuelito nos dijo con una sonrisa enorme:

-Venir cuando queráis niños, Bella tráelos de vez en cuando para que los pueda ver

-Claro que si papá

-En Navidad también, ya falta poco…

A las tías y a nuestros papis se les puso triste la cara, ellos sabían que a lo mejor no podíamos ir el día de Navidad, todo dependía de si los señores malos nos dejaban en paz. Cuando llegamos a casa, tío Edward estaba tocando el piano para Nessie. Mamá los besó en la mejilla y se puso a conversar con tío Edward. Nosotros comenzamos a ver como Kevin intentaba hacer fuego con sus manos. Tocaron la puerta y fui cogida por mamá, que enterró su rostro en mi pelo. Yo la abracé con fuerza, se la notaba muy nerviosa. Tío Ed abrió la puerta y tres mujeres rubias, una morena y un hombre entraron. La que tenía el pelo rubio extraño dijo:

-Edward ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal está Isabella?

-Cuanto tiempo Tanya…Está muy bien, pero ya no somos pareja…

-Oh-Un brillo especial en sus ojos apareció-Cuanto lo siento

-¿Y Carlisle?-Preguntó el hombre

-Está reuniendo unos cuantos amigos para que nos ayuden, Eleazar-Le miró ansioso-Quiero que escuchéis un momento…¿Qué oís?

-Tres corazones latiendo como el batir de un colibrí-Contestaron los cinco

-Ahora quiero que no os asustéis y tengáis la mente abierta y comprensible-Miró en nuestra dirección-Stephanie, ¿Puedes traer a Ness?

Tía Steph cogió a Renéesme y la llevó. Puede escuchar perfectamente el gruñido que salió de sus gargantas, una de las rubias habló:

-Edward, ¿Qué hicieron?

-¡Sabes lo que hicisteis! ¡Nos has condenado!

-Nos vamos ahora mismo…-Escuché que alguien tocaba el pomo de la puerta

-Kate, Tanya, Irina, Eleazar…Por favor dejar que ella os muestre

-No Edward, es una niña inmortal y debe de ser destruida, no vamos a parar para escu…

-_Pequeña ángel…_¿Me lo mostrarías a mí?-La morena habló

-Sí, déjame tocarte el rostro…

La mujer soltó un leve jadeo y dijo impresionada:

-Creo más en las palabras de ésta niña que en la apariencia de ella misma

No escuché muy bien el resto de la conversación porque hablaron en voz muy baja, pero al rato tío Ed dijo:

-Ya visteis a Nessie, ahora veréis a los mellizos

-¿Hay más como Renéesme?-Preguntó Tanya, creo

Cuando miraron en nuestra dirección, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Kevin intentó sonreír y yo hice un gesto con la mano. Carmen, la morena, se acercó y acarició mi rostro con cuidado, para luego decir:

-Si ellos no escuchan, lucharemos por ellos Edward…Son de nuestra familia y los niños no deben ser tratados como monstruos.

Se la veía convencida, Tanya, la de pelo extraño, al ver a mamá dijo:

-¿Quién es la neófita, Edward?

-Es Bella Tanya…

-Te sienta genial la inmortalidad…Isabella

-Gracias Tanya-Mamá la trató con dureza

-¿Y quién es éste vampiro tan atractivo?-A mi mami se le abrió la boca de impresión cuando se dirigió así a mi papi

-Es vampiro tan atractivo, está casado conmigo y estos son nuestros hijos Tanya-Mamá nos señaló-Ni se te pase por la cabeza el ligar con Erick

-Oh-Seguro que en estos momentos estaría roja de vergüenza-Lo siento Isabella no lo sabía, pero ahora lo digo más bien como un halago hacia tu marido.

Se sonrieron las dos, mami parecía querer estrangularla y Tanya solo sonreía por cortesía. Esto era muy raro, me habían caído bien pero esperaba que viniera más gente…

**Guau...Al principio no quería hacerlo desde el punto de vista de la niña, pero algo en mi se encendió...Me pareció bien saber que piensa una de los híbridos sobre la situación, ya que son bastante listos para comprenderla. La parte de la habitación es emotiva, al escribirlo me lo estaba imaginando y quedaba muy bonito. Algunos querían pelea entre Bella y Tanya, pero tendrán que esperar un poco aunque ya les dí un poquito, tengo yo un marido y le dice una piva eso y es que sale con dos buenas marcas rojas de mis manos como tatuaje en el cuello. ;)**

**Me encantan los reviews que dejan y agradezco que sigan leyendo aunque me tarde en subir tanto tiempo, se que soy una pesada pero les doy las gracias por esperar pacientemente al nuevo capítulo. Me cambié el nombre, ahora ya no soy Katie, soy Orugita ! JAjajajja Se me ocurrió ponerlo porque una amiga me llama así... ;)**

**SuperBesosAbrazos Atte: Orugita**


	22. Dones descubiertos

**Porfin otro capítulo de esta historia ! Me han encantado cada uno de vuestros reviews en serio! Gracias a todos por esperarme a que actualice y por leerme! **

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer**

21.-Dones descubiertos

Dios mío, había pasado una semana y la casa estaba llena de gente. Los Denali, nómadas europeos, los egipcios, los irlandeses, los rumanos y los nómadas americanos. Erick nos dijo que los franceses vendrían a ayudarnos. Por el momento no sabemos nada de ellos. Kevin y Nessie se llevan mejor que nunca y tienen a todos encandilados, mientras que Karen…Bueno, mi niña está un poco confusa porque todavía no saben si tiene un don y yo he de decir que también lo estoy. Seth parece que he caído mejor a nuestros huéspedes que Jacob, por lo menos él es amable no como Jake y sus comentarios sarcásticos. Los niños han ido un par de veces más a casa de Charlie y Nessie le acompañaba, Billy se había encariñado con ella también. Garret, Rose, Kate, Zafrina, Matt, William y Emmett me están ayudando a prepararme para luchar si hiciese falta. Eleazar se paseaba entorno a mi niña y a mí, poniéndonos nerviosas. Era miércoles, un día normal sin contar que una pandilla de vampiros estaba en el jardín hablando, jugando, practicando y en el caso de los más curiosos, observando como Karen comía comida humana ya que Nessie y Kevin se habían reusado a comerla. Por primera vez Eleazar exclamó:

-¡La virgen santísima!-Todos nos giramos a verle-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¿Cariño, que te ocurre?-Carmen se acercó a él.

-¡Por fin descubrí que don tiene Bella, pero lo que más me emociona es el don de Karen!

-Pues dilo, no te quedes con la miel en la boca-Garret sonrió enormemente

-El de Bella me ha costado bastante, ya que me estaba bloqueando pero es un escudo mental y tiene una ferocidad a la hora de combatir que la hace mortal, eso lo descubrí poco a poco al verla practicar.

-Mi chica es un cañón-Exclamó Erick besándome en los labios con pasión

-La pequeña es más compleja, tiene una habilidad latente muy poderosa, me ha costado más de descifrar ya que su habilidad no es común entre nosotros. La capacidad de controlar el agua es la que despertará más pronto, pero también tiene una especie de telequinesis muy poderosa que por el momento no parece que sepa utilizar hasta dentro de bastante tiempo.

-¿Hará falta que intentemos forzar un poco esa habilidad?-Carlisle tenía la curiosidad siempre por delante, era una especie de científico vampírico loco.

-No se pe…

Un rugido estremecedor se oyó en el jardín. Era Sam Uley convertido en lobo. Enseñaba sus dientes como dagas con ferocidad. Jacob se había puesto delante de Nessie con afán protector, Seth aferraba a los mellizos como si los dos fueran sus imprimados. El loo negro lanzó un ladrido y Edward lo tradujo:

-Dice que no van a permitir que más de nosotros vengan

-¿Por qué?

-Porque les preocupa que maten a su gente.

-No somos unos malditos asesinos, perraco-Irina Denali se adelantó con sus manos en forma de garras

-Le da igual…

-¡No, a ellos no!

El lobo intentó atacar a mis hijos. Me puse frenética, lo iba a despedazar con mis manos. Seth soltó a mis hijos e impactó contra el lobo. Él en su forma humana le sujetó la mandíbula con fuerza y el grito de mi niña fue también estremecedor. Grandes lágrimas corrían por su rostro y de pronto sonó una explosión. No se vio humo, sino todo lo contrario, no se vio nada. Una fuerza invisible lanzó al lobo contra el árbol, destrozándolo enteró. El agua del arroyo se movió furiosamente, haciendo pequeñas olas. El lobo gemía en el suelo como si se asfixiara. Edward corrió hasta Karen y la meció en sus brazos para calmarla mientras la cantaba. Cuando Karen dejó de llorar todo se calmó, Sam dejó de gemir y el agua dejó de moverse. Con cuidado Edward explicó:

-Al ver que el lobo atacaba, entró en frenesí, intentaba asfixiar a Sam o por lo menos pararle los pies y las vibraciones que enviaba su cuerpo hacía que el agua se moviese. Está niña hizo todo eso al ver a la persona a la que quiere a salvo.

Todos estábamos impactados, mi pequeña respiraba entrecortadamente apoyada en el pecho de Edward y todavía unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro de ángel. Seth estaba tumbado en el suelo descansando por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Sam se fue corriendo bufando, enfadado claro está. Noté que el ambiente estaba tenso, si no me hubieran cogido entre Zafrina y Matt había hecho barbacoa de lobo. Espero que no tengamos ningún contratiempo más.

**¿Os gustaron los dones?¿Se descontroló Karen demasiado?¿Sam se pasó de la raya?¿Rectificará? Lo sabreis en el próximo capítulooooo!**

**Dejad reviews y ya se que es un poco corto pero bueno mejor algo que nada! ^^**

**Besotazos y mil gracias a todos Atte: Orugita**


	23. Nos vemos en el infierno

**Bueno ya estamos cerca de la recta final de este fic...Estoy emocionada porque llegamos a los 70 reviews y eso me alegra porque veo que os gusta!**

**Espero que os guste**

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer**

22.-Nos veremos en el infierno

Después de dos semanas más de preparativos, los franceses no llegaban. John estaba desesperado, pero era uno de los muchos que tenían una fe ciega en que nos escucharán. Yo había perdido la esperanza porque no veía progresos en mi técnica, el escudo lo había controlado bastante y era capaz de cubrir a todos. Alice y Jasper no vuelven, pero gracias a ella Nessie, mis niños, Jacob y Seth estarán a salvo. Documentación falsa, una de las mejores opciones para esconder a alguien, solo ellos los encontrarían si no llegaran a tiempo. Esme estaba desolada al no saber nada de Alice y Jasper. El ambiente que respirábamos no era de lo más alegre. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, esta noche había nevado, había pequeños montículos que Benjamín había hecho con losas para un ataque ofensivo llenos de nieve. Nosotros dos y Zafrina defenderíamos cuanto pudiésemos a los nuestros. Erick, Edward, Jacob, Seth y yo esperábamos en el claro a los demás cuando Kevin vino hacia mí y me dijo:

-Mami, quiero preguntarte una cosa

-Dime mi amor-Lo cogí en brazos-Pregúntame lo que quieras

-Si hoy todo no sale bien… ¿Con quién nos quedaremos?

-Seth y Jacob estarán con vosotros, os cuidarán-La pregunta me había encogido el corazón

-Pero, cuando Nessie y Karen sean mayores yo no tendré a nadie...-Pequeñas gotitas caían de su rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas se fueran tornando rosáceas.

-Ellas nunca te abandonarán campeón-Le dijo Erick abrazándonos por detrás a los dos

-No te preocupes por el futuro cariño-Le abracé con cuidado

-Si no por el presente-Completó Erick besándole la frente

-Enano, algún día encontrarás a alguien que te cuide-Jacob le revolvió el pelo

-Puede ser hoy, mañana, pasado…-Seth miraba a Karen, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas exóticas

-El tiempo lo verá, déjale que reaccione-Edward tenía entre sus brazos a una dormida Nessie.

Karen se despertó y reclamó mis brazos. Kevin estaba ahora en los brazos de Erick. Mi pequeña era la que mejor lo llevaba por así decirlo, no pensaba en ella sino en todos nosotros. La muy traviesa se las había ingeniado para juntar a Kate y a Garret y hacer que Esme riera después de este mes tan agobiante. Charlie había creado una dependencia hacia los niños y Billy…Parecía él el imprimado en vez de Jacob. Todos llegaron y detrás suya los lobos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban allí con Kate y Kyle los primeros, enseñando su dientes con una especie de sonrisa lupina. No sé si era mi impresión pero los veía mucho más grandes que hace 2 meses. Edward soltó un gruñido y anunció:

-Ya están aquí

Mi escudo se expandió con una facilidad impresionante, una fina capa que cubrió a cada uno de los presentes en nuestro bando. Los Vulturis llegaron, todos con su capa negra y sus brillantes ojos rojos. Venían demasiados, nos superaban en número. El que reconocí como Aro dijo:

-Vaya, vaya…Me parece que os congregasteis para luchar contra nosotros..

-Simplemente tenemos testigos…No queremos luchar…

-Lo que tú digas, mi querido y viejo amigo Carlisle, solo quiero saber lo que tu excelente hijo piensa de todo esto.

Edward se alejó de mí, gemí cuando salió del escudo. Su rostro era como el de una estatua de mármol. Le tendió su mano y Aro la cogió con avidez. El silencio era abrumador. La estruendosa carcajada que soltó Aro fue como un detonante para todos. En sus ojos se veía el ansia de poder. Con voz divertida dijo:

-Es impresionante…Una simple humana puso tu vida del revés y después te dejó por otro de los nuestros, que divertido. Me recuerda a una especie de novela.

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que esos niños a los que pensáis eliminar no son lo que creéis.

-¿Por qué iba creerte a ti y poner como mentirosa a nuestra querida Irina?

-Porque ella te mintió…

-…Igual que a nosotros-Rugió Erick adelantándose furioso

-¿Y este muchacho debe de ser el marido de la humana?-Aro lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-Sí y el hermano de esa traidora

-Es cierto, tus intentos por salvarla cuando erais humanos fueron inútiles.

-Aro venimos a eliminar no a conversar-El de pelo cenizo gruñó

-Un momento hermano, me gustaría escuchar el testimonio de uno de los niños que van a ser juzgados…Por ejemplo, mi querida Renéesme me haría el favor.

Edward cogió a Nessie y la llevó hasta Aro. Ella le tocó la mejilla y le enseñó todo. Kevin estaba a punto de salir corriendo para traerla, pero William lo cogió. Me di la vuelta y le puse a Seth el bolso en su gran cuello de lobo, con toda la documentación y dinero. Karen se subió a su lomo con Kevin y al verlos llorar sentía mi corazón despedazarse. Aro soltó un ''aaah'' y anunció:

-Necesitamos decidir

Los tres jefecillos se reunieron y comenzaron a hablar. Sentí unas pequeñas alteraciones en mi escudo, como punzadas. La niña de no más de 13 o 14 años me miraba con una sonrisa angelical, pero sabía que era ella la que lo hacía. De pronto sentí una presión en mi cuerpo y el escudo regresó a mí dejando a todos desprotegidos. Caí al suelo inmovilizada, era como si me aplastaran con una plancha de metal. Grité y todo se volvió un caos. Todos y cada uno de los encapuchados saltaron hacia nosotros. Agarraron a todos los presentes, incluso a los niños. Aro se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa socarrona y nos dijo:

-Me parece que no están perdonados

El mundo se cayó encima de mí, todo lo que había hecho se había ido al traste. Vi como los dos niños de 14 años pero de ojos escarlatas se acercaron junto a los tres jefes y otra figura encapuchada. Esa figura se descubrió el rostro y la rabia corrió por mis venas. Irina tenía los ojos anaranjados, como yo, estaba en la transición de cambio de dieta. Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia bailaba en su rostro. Observé por el rabillo del ojo como todos los lobos estaban en mi misma situación, inmovilizados en el suelo. La muy asquerosa se acercó a mis hijos y les dijo:

-Mis niños, ¿Vendrías con vuestra tía?

-Eres mala-Soltó Nessie

-Nunca iremos contigo-Kevin la secundó con sus ojos chocolates bastante oscuros

-Seth, mami, papi, tía Lucie, tío Matt…-Karen nombraba a cada uno de nuestra gran familia llorando fuertemente.

-Jane por favor hazlo-Jane, la chica de 14 años, se adelantó-Juega un poco con la comida antes de comérnosla.

-Un placer en hacerlo hermanita…-La contestó como un robot, como si Irina la controlase

Nessie comenzó a gritar de dolor. Yo, Edward, Esme y Rosalie forcejeamos, pero yo fui la única que pude moverme un poco. La pequeña quedó inconsciente en los brazos del grandullón. Jane miró a Kevin, pero en su mirada vi una chispa de remordimiento, dolor interno y decepción. Jane chilló horrorizada. Todos nos quedamos estáticos, Jane había salido de la ensoñación en que Irina la tenía metida. Volvió a chillar:

-¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA TORTURADO A UNA NIÑA INOCENTE!

-Hermana, tranquilízate lo has hecho muchas veces…

-¡ALEC, TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ELLA NOS ESTÁ CONTROLANDO, YO NO QUERÍA HACERLO PERO ELLA ME OBLIGÓ!

-¡Jane hazlo!-Irina lo dijo con una voz parecida a la de Lucie cuando usaba su don

-¡NO VOLVERÉ A HACER DAÑO A ALGUIEN QUE NO SE LO MERECE!

-¡Dolor!-Grito Irina mirándola

Jane comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo nevado. Alec se lanzó en dirección a Irina pero de pronto el también comenzó a gritar de dolor. Todos, incluso la guardia, Aro y sus hermanos, estaban impresionados. Karen comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, se abrió una grieta del suelo que hizo temblar todo el suelo y la fuerza invisible que había lanzado a Sam, lanzó a Irina hacia un árbol. Cuando impactó, fue mi oportunidad de salir del agarrotamiento. Las dos nos lanzamos como fieras a luchar, yo era bastante rápida por mi condición de neófita y me daba ventaja. Irina raía como si estuviera loca diciendo:

-¡No vais a poder salir de esta Bellita! ¡No os queda nada!

-¡CUANDO TE DESTROCE CON MIS MANOS YA HABLARÁS MAL NACIDA!

La daba golpes certeros en todo su cuerpo. Un grito nos llamó la atención, Kevin había prendido fuego a sus captores y tenía a su lado a Nessie inconsciente. Karen lloraba con más fuerza, haciendo que la fuerza invisible que poseía se manifestara. Había explosiones entre cada capturado y su captor. Vi como Zafrina y William inmovilizaban a todos con sus imágenes mentales. Irina sonreía con autosuficiencia y dijo mirando a mis hijos:

-Cuando acabe con todos vosotros, esos niños vendrán conmigo…

Aproveché ese despiste para saltar a su espalda, no fue una acción premedita sino pura intuición. Mis colmillos iban directamente a su garganta, pero me cogió del cuello y me lanzó contra una piedra enorme. Por un momento pensé que me había matado. Vi como Stephanie llegó antes que ella hasta los niños y dijo:

-Acércate si tienes agallas

Frotó sus palmas de las manos con los dedos y se empezaron a crear unos rayos a su alrededor. Irina rió frenéticamente y se acercó sin miedo a ella. Todos observamos como Irina recibía el chispazo que hubiera matado a una persona normal y aturdido a un vampiro, pero ella cogió de las muñecas a Stephanie y la lanzó. Quedó como un muñeco cuando recibió el impacto devastador contra el pequeño acantilado, dejó la huella de su cuerpo en la piedra. Aro estaba impresionado por lo que hacía y la amenazó:

-Irina, te mataré con mis propias manos…

-Te mataría yo primero, eres insignificante a mi lado

-Creía que eras una Vulturi…

-Aro, no te dijeron que confiar en las personas equivocadas lleva a tomar decisiones precipitadas…Os mentí porque quería teneros a todos en un mismo sitio para acabar con vosotros y tomar yo el poder…

-Deberías saber que no siempre las cosas salen como quieres…

Cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, me lancé como una flecha hacia ella. Me sujetó el cuello con sus brazos, en una posición en la que me partiría el cuello. Rió otra vez, le parecía tan divertido:

-Un buen comienzo…La neófita primero…Rendez-vous en enfer, Isabella

La presión en mi cuello aumentó. Cuando parecía que mi cuello se iba a partir, vi salir de las manos de Kevin una llamarada. A mí no me tocó, pero Irina comenzó a arder. Me deshice de su llave y me acerqué a mis niños. Los cogí a los tres entre mis brazos y musité con furia:

-Me temo que ya me contarás tú que tal por el infierno, cuñada.

Cenizas, solamente quedó eso de ella. Gritos, besos, abrazos, sollozos…Todo eso resonó en el claro.

**En este capítulo ha habido lagrimas, sonrisas, dolor, traición, ambición incluso un poco de amor. Todo esto es lo que me a salido del corazón, no se porque pero he estado llorando por dentro mientras lo escribía. Irina volvió, engañó otra vez, pero esta vez a nuestros gemelos queridos. Supongo que creyeron que encontrarían una hermana en ella pero veo que Irina se las apaño para obligar a Jane a torturar a la pobre Nessie. Karen y Kevin tambien estuvieron genial, Bella enloqueció e hizo ver que cada uno tenemos algo por lo que luchar y antes de preocuparse por ella misma se preocupa de los demás. Espero que os haya gustado, porque este es el antepenúltimo cápitulo del fic. Seguid esperando con ansias los dos últimos capítulos mereceran la pena.**

**Miles de besos y abrazos Orugita**


	24. Pequeños miembros

**Este es ultimo capítulo ya...Pondré el epílogo ahora en una hora o algo así, lo tengo todo planeado en mi cabeza...**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocido es de Stephenie Meyer**

23.-Pequeños miembros

Jane PoV

Irina nos había traicionado. Alec y yo llorábamos amargamente porque confiamos en ella como si fuera nuestra hermana mayor. Isabella era una de las mujeres más fuertes que había visto nunca, había protegido a los niños de la amenaza. Yo había torturado a la niña de rizos bronce cuando no quería hacerlo. Irina quería conseguirlo todo y para eso nos necesitaba a nosotros. Nosotros nos abrazamos intentando darnos consuelo. La persona más fuerte aparte de Isabella, era es mujer de pelo moreno que había creado ese campo eléctrico a su alrededor, me hubiera gustado encontrarla a ella en vez de a Irina. Aro se disculpaba con Carlisle, estaba más que avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Carlisle estaba enfadado por haber permitido que yo torturara a su nieta, pero le perdonó. Sulpicia se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo:

-Niños, es hora de volver a casa…

-No volveremos a Volterra, Sulpicia-Alec habló por mí

-Nos hemos cansado de ser unos monstruos-Completé a mi gemelo

-¿Qué haréis vosotros dos solos? No os vayáis de mi lado…-Si nosotros habíamos perdido a una hermana, ella había perdido a una hija.

-Lo siento Sulpicia, renunciamos.

-Es vuestra decisión niños-Athenedora suspiró-Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí ya…

Dicho esto todos se fueron, Heidi, Renata y Chelsea nos miraron con dolor en sus ojos y Felix y Demetri nos dirigieron una sonrisa triste. El ronroneó de sus capas fue disminuyendo cuando se alejaron bastante del claro. Por una vez en décadas quise que chorros de lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Levanté la vista cuando escuché pasos en la nieve…Mi vista se topó con unos ojos chocolate. Al verlo me sentí culpable y sollocé más, pero su vocecita me tranquilizó:

-Si alguien llora…Hay que ayudarle-El chiquillo de pelo azulado me dirigió una sonrisita

-Pero yo os hice daño, es imposible que alguien como yo merezca vuestra ayuda.

-Jane, tranquila…Ahora nos tenéis a nosotros-La mujer morena se acercó a mí y posó sus manos en mi rostro-Deja de llorar querida…

-Si deja de llorar, vosotros valéis más que esa asquerosa…-Un hombre enorme de cabello castaño claro puso su enorme manaza en el hombro de Alec.

-Yo te perdono Jane, sé que no querías hacerme daño ella te obligó-La niña de cabello bronce se abrazó a mi cuello y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Por una vez en muchas décadas me sentí querida de verdad. La pareja nos sonrió con ternura y ella estiró su mano para que yo la tomara. Al cogerla sentí calidez, Alec también tomó mi mano y nos levantamos. El niño corrió hacia la mujer que estaba tumbada en el suelo riendo con otra pequeña del mismo color de pelo y los tres empezaron a reír otra vez junto al chico que supuse que era el hermano de ella. La broncínea corrió hasta Edward y los demás Cullen, a ellos si les conocíamos porque Aro nos había hablado mucho de ellos. Pero estaban incompletos, la vidente y el manipulador de emociones no estaban. Carlisle y otro hombre se acercaron y dijeron:

-Stephanie ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?-Carlisle sonrió levemente

-Si lo estoy

-Y tu Matt… ¿Estás preparado para lo que conlleva?

-Para no estarlo John, sabes lo que sintió Steph la primera vez que los vio.

-Solamente preguntarles a ellos si quieren.

-¿Si queremos qué?-Alec frunció su ceño

Stephanie tenía una sonrisa radiante, le haría competencia al sol si fuera otro astro. En el rostro de Matt se veía también felicidad. Matt abrazó a Stephanie por la espalda y ella acunó mis manos entre las suyas, para luego decir:

-Como ya no sois miembros de la guardia y no tenéis donde ir, hemos pensado que a lo mejor os gustaría formar parte de nuestra familia…

-¿Familia?-Pregunté con incredulidad

-Sí, me gustaría adoptaros yo, que seáis mis…hijos-Soltó al final con dificultad.

Los observé bien, los dos no parecían superar los 20 años. Antes de que alec respondiera, dije yo:

-¿En serio queréis adoptarnos? ¿A nosotros?

-Querida, vosotros habéis abierto el corazón de Stephanie, ella ya os quiere como si fuerais suyos…Solo si queréis…

Sin pensarlo dos veces me tiré encima de Matt, abrazándolo con fuerza. Alec también abrazó a Stephanie, ella sollozaba de alegría. Habíamos encontrado a nuestra familia.

Bella Pov

Y solo quería reír ahora, reír, vivir, correr, bailar, cantar si hacía falta. Y lo estaba haciendo junto a mis hijos y Erick. También con los demás, que daban gritos de júbilo y las parejas se besaban apasionadamente. Vi cómo Stephanie y Matt abrazaban a Jane y Alec, Stephanie sollozaba de alegría. Me sentí feliz porque tendría toda la eternidad para estar con todos, toda la eternidad para conocer a Rosalie, Jasper y William, las tres personas que menos conozco pero me hacen sentir más viva todavía. Comenzamos a irnos todos, cada uno a su país de origen y en nuestro caso, al hogar. Muchas promesas se hicieron en ese claro, todas irrompibles y sinceras. Los Cullen y los Marinier eran ya como una misma familia, todos nos queríamos por igual. Estábamos en el linde del claro cuando un grito desgarrador resonó y los sollozos se precedieron. Examiné el campo, una gran hoguera humeaba en el medio donde Irina y tres guardias habían sido eliminados y al fondo, al otro lado del claro, estaban ellos. Esme comenzó a sollozar, Rosalie también, Emmett puso su mejor sonrisa y Edward también comenzó a sollozar levemente. Su voz resonó en nuestros oídos:

-Llegamos tarde, no puede ser Jazz, los perdimos para siempre…-Mi pequeña Alice sollozaba agarrada al pecho de Jasper.

-No me lo puedo creer…

Y en el silencio sepulcral solamente irrumpido por los sollozos, Karen comenzó a correr. Cruzó el campo a una velocidad un poco menor que nosotros, pero cuando llegó hasta Alice, se tiró a su cuello y la dijo:

-No llores tía Allie…

-¡Karen!-La abrazó con fuerza y Kevin y Nessie corrieron hasta ella también lanzándose-¡Nessie, Kevin! ¡Jazz, están vivos!

-Enanos…-Miraron al frente y al localizarnos corrieron hasta nosotros.

Besos, más abrazos, gritos de júbilo, más sollozos…Todo ocurría en este momento. Pero cuando se lanzó en mi dirección, la atrapé, amoldando su figura con la mía, como un molde. La acaricié el pelo y besé su coronilla. Mirándola a los ojos la dije:

-Pitufa, te dije que no me volvieses a abandonar…

-Y nunca lo haré otra vez…

-Eso espero, porque te juro que iré a buscarte para patear tu culo enano

Las dos reímos, la había echado de menos, demasiado en realidad. Pero escuchar su voz y sus risas era uno de los sonidos que hacía que sintiera que mi corazón seguía latiendo.

**Yo me abría deshecho de tanto llorar, pero con este capítulo si que he llorado. Estoy un poco (bastante) de bajón y me salió esto pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si Jane y Alec se quedan con los buenos, porque me gusta mucho y porque me apetecía que la pobre Stephanie tuviera aunque sea unos niños que no fuesen sus sobrinos. Mil gracias por leer mi fic aunque en el epílogo os daré mejor las gracias.**

**MilBesosYAbrazos Orugita**


	25. Elecciones y Sentimientos

**Eh aquñi el epílogo, leedlo y decirme que tal**

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer**

24.-Elecciones y Sentimientos

_17 años después_

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ocurrió todo en el claro. Nos mudamos un par de veces, pero luego volvimos a Forks. Yo me encontraba realmente cómoda en este lugar y a todos les agradaba también. Y los niños…Que hablar de tres ángeles que cayeron del cielo…Aparentan 17 años los tres, Kevin es un Erick, Karen es una yo y Nessie es como un Edward en chica. Karen y Nessie formalizaron sus relaciones con Jacob y Seth hace 2 años, pero todavía no se han casado. Kevin encontró en Jane a la pareja perfecta y Alec…Este chico se llevó la mejor parte. Cuando Kate Black lo vio, ella se imprimó de él y él no quería separar su vista de la de ella. Y los demás…Están más que estupendamente, alegres porque dos familias se unieron y ahora formamos una súper mega hiper familia. Y hoy estoy aquí, con mis manos revoloteando en el pelo de Rosalie. Ella y Emmett decidieron volverse a casar, van por la vez… ¿36?¿37? No sé pero ya son muchas. Charlie encontró en Karen lo que no encontró en mí, una amante de los deportes. Practicaba judo (con fuerzas moderadas), fútbol, baloncesto,ballet, tenis, buceo y también juega al béisbol. Kevin en cambio es la luz de Renée, ella ha encontrado en el alguien que la ayudé en sus locas ideas de cocina experimental, alguien con quien pasar el rato y conversar de todo y de nada. Aparté mis pensamientos y me concentré en Rosalie. El peinado ya estaba acabado, el vestido ya estaba puesto y también estaba maquillada. Karen por supuesto tuvo que protestar:

-Tía Allie, ¿Por qué no puedo usar lo que te dije?-Miraba con terror al vestido berenjena en el que su tía la había embutido.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que vas a una boda, no a una boda hippie.

-Pero me tengo que poner estos tacones…-El tacón era de unos 7 centímetros y ella era bastante alta.

-Te los pones y no hay discusión.

Refunfuñó y cuando vio a Nessie entrar por la puerta ella salió con el entrecejo fruncido y sus rizos noche cortos rebotando. No se llevaban especialmente bien que digamos. Pero Rosalie las había elegido para ser sus damas de honor. Cuando ya se dieron el si quiero Rosalie las cogió a las dos y dijo:

-Ahora señoritas, van a coger y se van a abrazar como las primas que son

-Tía Rose, no sé si…-Nessie era la tímida

-¡Ni hablar del peluquín!-Gritó Karen haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena

-Q-u-e l-o h-a-g-a-n ¡Y-A!-Rose separó la frase en letras

-Déjalo tía si ella no quiere…

A Karen se le hinchó la vena de la frente, no sé de quién lo sacó, estaba roja de furia. Tragó secamente y dijo:

-Ven aquí primita-Abrió sus brazos

-Karen si no quieres…

-¡No hagas que me arrepienta!-La amenazó y la pobre Nessie se abrazó a ella.

Kevin como siempre salió de detrás de la mesa con una cámara de fotos y gritó:

-¡Oh My Carlisle!-''Hey!''Dijo Carlisle-¡Mi Hermana está abrazando a Nessie no me lo puedo creer! ¡Estas fotos van para el Tuenti!

-Jane, siento que la cosa que mi hermano tiene entre las piernas de poco te sirva cuando le coja-Susurró a Jane que se moría de risa

-¡Eso si me coges!-Le sacó la lengua

-¡KEVIN MARINIER CORRE POR TU VIDA!

Como siempre comenzaron a perseguirse, Nessie estaba roja como un tomate y con una sonrisa. Mis hijos eran dos personas que se querían mucho o que se odiaban a muerte. Pero eran mis ángeles y los quería. Porque las elecciones tomadas y los sentimientos encontrados eran los más importantes para mi.

**Quería agredecer a todos y todas por leer y seguir el fic que espero que os haya gustado mucho y quiero agredecer a todos por los reviews que dejan:**

** DHampireCry, Estrella Rose's, darky1995, Lorraine Cullen Swan, flexer, verodel****prado, ara cullen hale, nanicullen97, Lau Aliice Cullen M, Evedie, farfallenere-1918**

**Y todas y todos los demás que pusieron review y a todos los anonimos tambien y les animo a que se hagan una cuenta aquí. Gracias en serió os lo digo, por leerme, aguantar a que actualizara y a las subidas y bajadas drásticas de la historia. Ahora me dedicaré a acabar las que tengo y creo que tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente. Os avisaré de todo todito en algún otro de mis fics o en mi perfil. GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS**

**MilYUnBesosYAbrazos para cada uno que dejo review y a todos los que leen tambien**

**¡Orugita!**


	26. ¡Adelanto!

**_Comenzamos con el primer capítulo oficial. Espero que os guste. Y sobre todo que no os parezca demasiado tonto._**

_**Disclaim**__**er:** Stephenie Meyer, todo es tuyo._

* * *

**Histeria**

Podía correr más rápido, ella lo sabía. Lo llevaba haciendo desde que salieron de aquella cochambrosa casa de Canadá. Pero había algo que hacía que tuviera que frenar el ritmo, las dos pequeñas niñas que llevaba detrás. No tenían las mismas capacidades que un vampiro puro, eso lo sabía, pero tenían que hacerlo, aunque apenas tuvieran seis meses y aparentasen tres, casi cuatro años. Ella se moría en sus brazos, no podía hacer otra cosa que llegar a su destino. Apenas notaba la nieve que crujía bajo su peso ni la que caía del cielo.

-Vamos niñas, debemos llegar cuanto antes.

-Tienen que descansar, son muy pequeñas todavía-Susurró apenas con voz la joven que llevaba en brazos.

-No hay tiempo de descansar-Gruñó, haciendo que las pequeñas se apegaran más a sus piernas-Te estás debilitando a cada minuto que pasa.

-Caza algo y después seguiremos-Tosió levemente, poniendo cara de dolor al hacerlo.

-De acuerdo-Paró frente a un gran árbol y la dejó en el suelo con el mayor cuidado posible-Cuidarla mientras no estoy, sé que lo comprendéis aunque no me contestéis.

Besó la frente de la muchacha y salió disparada hacia el bosque. Las niñas se acurrucaron contra su cuerpo, intentando proporcionarla calor aunque estuviera envuelta en cuatro capas de ropa. Y es que ellas comprendían lo que pasaba aunque tuvieran tan corta vida. Lucy estaba pasando lo mismo que habían pasado sus dos hermanas. Una criatura mucho más fuerte que ella la destruía poco a poco por dentro. Y Mary y Veronica sabían que esa criatura era como ellas.

-Tomad, ayudadla a comer y hacedlo vosotras también.

Observaron con cierto temor a la joven que tenían enfrente. La conocían desde siempre, desde que habían abierto los ojos. Sentían el odio en sus ojos carmesí, que brillaban intensamente. Hicieron lo que se les mandó, cogieron el ciervo y con avidez bebieron sangre de él. Entre las dos, acercaron el cuello abierto del animal a la boca de Lucy, que absorbió poco a poco la sangre que salía. Summer apartó la mirada del procedimiento, ya que no soportaba ver como la única hermana que le quedaba hacía eso. Una tos repentina la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y de inmediato se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, ellas también lo notan-Acarició la suave cara que tenían las niñas y cerró los ojos-Pongámonos en marcha.

-Adelante.

Volvió a alzarla en brazos y echó un rápido vistazo a Mary y Verónica, que tenían las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Comenzaron a correr de nuevo, lo suficientemente rápido para llegar aquel mismo día a su destino. Paró de nuevo al ver que había un río, y se agachó levemente para que las pequeñas se subieran a su espalda.

-Perdóname si te hago daño-Cruzó de un salto el río y al caer, escuchó como su hermana soltaba un suspiro-Ya estamos llegando.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué estás haciendo esto-Murmuró Lucy acurrucándose en el pecho de su hermana.

-No pienso perder a otra hermana más, no si puedo evitarlo-Aún llevaba a Verónica y a Mary en la espalda, ya no le importaba ir más despacio, por lo que aceleró lo más que pudo.

Un nauseabundo olor entró por su nariz, haciéndola sentir aturdida. Pero enseguida ese olor cambió. Uno más dulce y embriagador la cautivó, haciéndole saber que habían llegado. Sobre todo cuando vio aquel edificio de tres pisos blanco en medio de los árboles.

-Estarás bien Lucy-Susurró Summer con esperanza-Él te salvará, te lo prometo.

-No se puede hacer nada, ya lo has visto Summer, lo hemos vivido-Cerró su mano derecha en torno a la solapa de la sudadera que su hermana llevaba-Teníamos que habernos quedado con…

-¡Carlisle Cullen!-No hizo caso a las últimas palabras de Lucy-¡Carlisle Cullen!

Verónica y Mary temblaron en la espalda de Summer, al igual que Lucy en sus brazos. Esperaron durante unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos, en medio del jardín de aquella casa. Estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo cuando una pareja salió a su encuentro. Para los ojos de Summer, ambos representaban lo más cercano a la perfección.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-El alto hombre rubio puso tras de sí a la mujer de cabello color caramelo.

-¿Quién es usted?-Contestó Summer, ya que no sabía si ese vampiro era la persona que buscaba.

-Deberías de decirme tu nombre, ya que eres tú la que me busca.

-Me llamo Summer y necesito su ayuda lo más urgente posible.

-Dame más detalles, no estoy seguro de confiar en alguien que lleva a dos híbridos a la espalda y una muchacha en bra…

-¡Necesito que la salve! ¡Por favor!

Y entonces Carlisle comprendió la situación momentáneamente. Pudo ver el dolor que había en aquellos ojos refulgentes, ver como la chica que llevaba en brazos tosía levemente mientras se rodeaba el voluptuoso vientre. Incluso podía ver el miedo de aquellas dos criaturas mirándole fijamente.

-Esme, llama ahora mismo a Edward y a los demás. Diles que es una emergencia.

Le hizo un gesto a la chica para que pasara dentro de la casa. Ella simplemente le siguió, sin fijarse a su alrededor. Carlisle le indicó que dejara a la chica en la cama individual que le señalaba. Se podía ver perfectamente que era un sillón-cama. Summer la dejó con el mayor cuidado que pudo y después bajó a las dos niñas de su espalda.

-Quiero que hagáis una cosa por mí-Se agachó por un momento, mirándolas directamente a los ojos-Ahora debéis quedaros sentadas, sin molestar. Cuando la revisen os prometo que iré a cazar para vosotras.

Ambas asintieron tímidamente mientras se sentaban en el pequeño sofá que había al lado izquierdo de la cama. Se cogieron de las manos y comenzaron a observar por el gran ventanal el paisaje nevado.

-Bien, ahora quiero que me digas tu nombre y tu edad cielo-Trató suavemente Carlisle a su ahora paciente mientras le quitaba con el mayor cuidado posible todas las capas de ropa.

-Lucy-Mantenía los ojos cerrados, notando como el vampiro recorría con sus manos su cuerpo-Tengo dieciséis años.

Ese simple gesto, hacía que Summer sintiese una terrible presión en su pecho.

-Lucy, necesito que me digas de que te estuviste alimentando durante el último mes-Carlisle actuaba con rapidez, ya le había conectado algunas máquinas que le permitían saber sus pulsaciones y otras que Summer no entendía para qué servían.

-Intenté mantenerla a base de comida normal, pero me fijé que cada vez estaba más débil-Contestó en su lugar la vampira-Por lo que cacé animales para mantenerla con vida.

-Eso explica que tenga las ropas llenas de sangre. Y la boca.

Summer se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Carlisle acabase de hacerle el chequeo a Lucy. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Verónica y a Mary, que mantenían la vista perdida en algún punto del bosque. Algunos pequeños gemidos llenaron la habitación, rompiendo el silencio que había perdurado hasta ese instante. Se hizo la fuerte, intentando no seguir a la pequeña sinfonía de las niñas.

-No lloréis pequeñas, ella está bien-Carlisle tomó sus pequeñas manos e hizo que se levantasen-Veis. Esto nos dice si está bien o mal.

-¿Pueden subir aquí, conmigo?-Lucy entreabrió los párpados, mirando directamente al doctor.

-Por supuesto, pero me tenéis que prometer una cosa-Quitó las pequeñas lágrimas que había en las mejillas de las niñas-No haréis movimientos bruscos ni la molestaréis, ahora necesita descansar.

Volvieron a asentir y subieron de un pequeño salto a la cama. Se acurrucaron de nuevo, como lo habían hecho anteriormente en el bosque, y cerraron los ojos al igual que Lucy.

-Vayamos abajo, debemos hablar.

Summer volvió a seguir a Carlisle, confiando en él. Llegaron al salón y ella se asustó por unos instantes. Dieciséis pares de ojos como el oro líquido la observaban detenidamente, aparte de tres pares de gamas parecidas.

-¿Quiénes son todos estos vampiros?-Su inexistente respiración se alteró visiblemente, debido a que podía captar un suave olor a sangre humana-¿Por qué tenéis los ojos de ese color?

-Tranquila, se debe a nuestro estilo de vida, cazamos animales. Ellos son _mi familia_.

-Sois un aquelarre. Sois un clan-Completó la chica observándoles detenidamente-¿Cómo es posible que podáis convivir todos juntos?

-Tiempo, mucho tiempo de práctica-Exclamó una mujer morena de tez olivácea que se mantenía cerca de un vampiro de pelo castaño claro musculoso.

-Después resolveremos cualquier duda. Ahora lo importante es la chica que tenemos arriba.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Hay que enfrentarse de nuevo a esto?-A Summer le llamó la atención el vampiro que había hablado, por el color inusual que tenía su cabello.

-Me temo que sí Edward-Su nombre resonó en la cabeza de Summer, que les vigilaba-No sé si podremos salvarla.

-¡Tiene que hacerlo! ¡No puedo perderla!-Chilló desesperada por lo que acababa de decir.

-No puedo asegurártelo del todo Summer. La has mantenido muy bien durante el primer mes de embarazo, su pulso es estable…Pero aun así hay probabilidades de que no sobreviva.

-Necesito que la salve, ella es lo único que me queda-Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar con las manos puestas en la cara.

-¿Y si la conviertes después de sacar al bebé?-Preguntó una mujer rubia con aspecto de modelo-Ya ha funcionado una vez. Podemos intentarlo una segunda.

-No sé si esa muchacha es tan fuerte como Bella, Rosalie.

-¿Quién es Bella?

La pregunta de Summer resonó en cada pared de la casa. La mujer de cabello caoba se adelantó tres pasos y el chico y la chica morenos con ojos castaños lo hicieron junto ella.

-Soy yo.

-¿Eres su madre biológica?

-Sí, lo soy-Estaba atemorizada levemente por el tono de voz de Summer.

-Entonces Lucy se podrá salvar, ella es fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Unos pequeños pasos resonaron por la casa y todos se giraron para ver quienes habían producido aquel ruido. Verónica y Mary observaban con deseo a Bella, debido a que habían escuchado la conversación.

-Os dije que no os movieseis-La voz de Summer sonó feroz, haciendo que dieran un salto en el sitio-Ahora no es el momento de…alimentarse-Todos examinaron con cuidado a la chica, que parecía que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no descontrolarse.

-Tranquila, nosotros prepararemos algo para ellas-Exclamó con voz maternal Esme.

-Sí, vayamos a prepararles algo de comer…

La mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina, dejando en la sala a Carlisle, Bella, Edward, el chico que se había mantenido tras de Bella, un hombre que tenía una mueca de profunda concentracióm y Rosalie. Summer vio como los demás vampiros se llevaban a las dos niñas, llenándoles de adulaciones y caricias que respondieron sonriendo tímidamente. Un único pensamiento enturbió su mente, el mismo pensamiento que le venía cada vez que miraba a Mary y a Veronica.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-Edward se envaró, adelantándose unos pasos hacia Summer-¡No vuelvas a pensar eso!

-¿Cómo has…?-La cara de asombro que puso no duró mucho, ya que otra de rabia la sustituyó-Ya lo entiendo…Lees mentes.

-¿Edward?-Preguntó serenamente Carlisle, mientras ponía una mano en el brazo de su hijo.

-Ella piensa que son monstruos, que no merecían vivir.

-¡No lo son! ¡Has podido ver a mis hijos! ¡Me puedes ver a mí!-Exclamó Bella enfadada, poniéndose a la altura de Edward.

-Doctor, quiero que le saque ese demonio a mi hermana-El carmesí de sus ojos se volvió más intenso-Y quiero que la salve.

-¡No es un demonio! ¡Es un bebé! Llámalo por su nombre…-Rosalie se juntó con Bella y Edward, quizás un poco más adelantada.

-Dejaré de llamar demonio a esa cosa que le absorbe la vida desde dentro, cuando deje de arrebatarme a lo que más quiero.

-¡Deteneos! No sabéis su historia-La mueca de concentración del hombre cambio radicalmente cuando se puso frente a Summer, tendiendo una mano gentilmente hacia su dirección-¿Me permitirías?

-¿Qué va a hacerme?

-No te preocupes, John simplemente tiene curiosidad por saber el porqué de ese pensamiento-Summer dudó, con la mano casi tocando la de John-Por cierto, me llamo Erick.

Carlisle observó detenidamente las muecas de su compañero y amigo mientras "recibía" información a través de la mano de Summer. Ligeramente le recordó al líder de los Vulturi, que disfrutaba y degustaba las memorias de otra gente.

-Más o menos entiendo por lo que estás pasando, simplemente por lo que he visto-John acunó de forma dulce el rostro de Summer en sus manos-Ahora tienes que descansar, tu hermana ha llegado a buenas manos, sabías lo que hacer.

Edward puso una mueca de puro horror cuando vio todos los recuerdos de la chica. Erick, Bella, Rosalie y Carlisle les miraron interrogantes y curiosos. Ellos también querían saber todo. Summer simplemente giró su torso lo suficiente para hablar directamente con John, que había comenzado a caminar hacia la cocina.

-¿Podréis hacer lo que yo no he podido hacer?-Echó un vistazo a Carlisle, aunque centraba su atención en John.

-Ya que el feto no puede sobrevivir fuera hasta los dos meses, solo nos queda esperar el suficiente tiempo para sacarle.

-Pero yo no quiero que…

-No adelantes los acontecimientos, todavía queda un futuro incierto del que no sabemos nada.

Summer miró a Carlisle esta vez, pidiéndole permiso para subir con su hermana. Un breve asentimiento con la cabeza por su parte y ya no había rastro de ella en la planta baja. Rosalie se giró hacia su padre, e intentando controlarse, habló:

-Nos podemos quedar con esas niñas Carlisle, se ve a leguas que ni siquiera les tiene aprecio.

-No podemos decidir por ella, se podría decir que es como su "tutora legal".

-Si no llegáis a salvarla, quedará tan destrozada que huirá-Bella lo decía sintiendo un poco de pena por Summer-A lo mejor si la salváis…

-¿Qué puede pasar si salvamos a esa chica?-Preguntó Edward entreviendo por la puerta a su hija.

-Edward, no creo que seamos capaces de salvarla, solamente haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma…

Y los cinco vampiros se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Escuchando la respiración forzosa que había en el piso de arriba y el pequeño corazón humano que latía débilmente.


End file.
